burning inside
by Leila1x1980
Summary: Staffel 5 und besonders ihr Beginn einmal ganz anders … Lilith ist tot, der Schaden angerichtet und für Dean, als großen Bruder, bleibt nur eines zu tun: das einzusammeln, was von seinem Bruder noch übrig ist...
1. Chapter 1

**The road so far ...**

Und die_ Sommerpause 2009 _viel zu lang ...

Zwei Brüder, die Apokalypse und noch ein anderes, dämonisches Problem der besonders blutigen Art: all das hat uns zur Schreibefeder greifen lassen - die Langeweile tat ihr übriges dazu …

Uns, das sind:

_**Mia**_ als _**Sam Winchester**_ und _**Leila** _als _**Dean Winchester**_

_**~*~  
**_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**Spoiler:** _Staffel 1-5_

**Summary:** _Staffel 5 und besonders ihr Beginn einmal ganz anders … Lilith ist tot, der Schaden angerichtet und für Dean, als großen Bruder, bleibt nur eines zu tun, das einzusammeln, was von seinem Bruder noch übrig ist..._

**Disclaimer:** _^^ Wir würden gerne, wirklich sehr gerne sogar, aber wir kommen nicht dran. Die Jungs gehören mit Haut und Haar Mr. Kripke, wir haben sie uns nur zu einer Spritztour ausgeliehen, sind uns aber noch nicht sicher, ob sie nicht die ein oder andere Schramme von unserem kleinen Abenteuer zurück behalten. ;)  
_

~*~

_Info_

_Diese Fan Fiction ist als Rollenspiel entstanden (welches eigentlich niemals öffentlich werden sollte ^- o ) und daher an manchen Stellen eventuell etwas holperig - bitte verzeiht..._

_Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch trotzdem und wünschen euch viel Spaß_

_ LG eure Schreibemäuse Mia und Leila _

* * *

~*~

**burning inside **

**~*~  
**

**Teil 1**

…

Monoton zogen Lichter entfernter Häuser an den Scheiben vorbei - leuchtende Skelette in der Finsternis. Das leise Röhren des Motors das Einzige, was die bedrückende Stille im Inneren des Wagens unterbrach, die nun seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit zwischen den Insassen herrschte.

Gott sei Dank trennten sie nur noch wenige Meilen von ihrem Ziel, denn auf Dauer war das nicht auszuhalten, und der Mann hinter dem Steuer kurz davor, ernsthaft die Beherrschung zu verlieren - keiner hatte seit ihrem Zusammentreffen vor wenigen Stunden auch nur ein Wort von sich gegeben und Schweigen konnte so verdammt laut sein.

Bobby fuhr sich kurz mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht, verscheuchte die Müdigkeit daraus und ließ die Sorgenfalten erneut Stellung beziehen. Er hatte die beiden Winchesters einige Zeit vorher vom Straßenrand aufgelesen, als sie wie zwei geprügelte Hunde in seine Richtung unterwegs waren, zur einzigen Zuflucht, die sie hatten, kannten, der sie vertrauten.

Was geschehen war? Bobby hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, aber so, wie sie aussahen, war es beileibe nichts Gutes.

Nervös blickte der Älteste immer wieder in den Rückspiegel auf die zwei bleichen Gesichter hinter ihm: Sah Angst, Schock und Unsicherheit, hatte Fragen über Fragen, kannte seine Jungs aber gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er, zumindest im Moment, keine Antworten erhalten würde.

Im Schein eines vorbeifahrenden Autos schaffte er es, einen kurzen, aber sehr deutlichen Blick auf Sam zu erhaschen, der sich in einer Ecke eingerollt hatte. Der Junge sah mehr als furchtbar aus, weiß wie eine Wand und mit eingefallenen Augen saß er zusammengesunken an die Tür gelehnt, nicht einmal ansatzweise der Jumbo von Kerl, der er sonst immer war. Jeglicher Funken Energie schien ihm genommen worden zu sein und das machte Bobby eine Heidenangst, denn es konnte nur eines bedeuten und dem gehetzten Ausdruck in den Gesichtern der Jungs nach zu urteilen, war das mehr als düster.

Deans nervöser Blick glitt immer wieder zu seinem Bruder, das Gesicht gezeichnet von Kummer und Sorge. Keine Vorwürfe waren zu sehen, kein Hass oder gar Abscheu … nur pure Angst um den Jüngsten von ihnen. Dean öffnete kurz den Mund, setzte an zu sprechen und brach kopfschüttelnd wieder ab, drehte sich weg und starrte erneut in die Nacht.

So ging es weiter, Minute um Minute, Meile um Meile, bis Bobby es schließlich nicht mehr ertragen konnte, mit sich und seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein und frustriert das alte Radio andrehte.

„Halt den Wagen an!" Leise, aber bestimmt aus der Dunkelheit hinter ihm.

„Sam, was-…"

„Bobby, halt den Wagen an, sofort!" Lauter jetzt, drängend.

Kaum kam der fahrende Blechhaufen röhrend am Straßenrand zu stehen, riss der Jüngste von ihnen die Tür auf und versuchte, so schnell es ging aus dem Auto zu kommen. In der Hektik blieb er mit einem seiner langen Beine an der Türschwelle hängen, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel das letzte Stück beinahe nach draußen, die rechte Hand gerade noch als Stütze zur Seite gerissen.

_- Wumm -_

Autsch, das musste mehr als wehgetan haben. Bobby zuckte mitfühlend beim Anblick über seine Schulter zusammen, als er Sam regelrecht flüchten sah. Der Junge schien nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, dass er sich bei seinem Sturz die Hand verletzt hatte - Erde und Blut vermischten sich und klebten in dreckigen Klümpchen an Sams Handballen. Was ihn wiederum dazu brachte, in Windeseile seinen eigenen Hintern nach draußen zu befördern.

Dean, nicht weniger überrascht, griff im selben Moment der Bewegung des anderen zur Seite, versuchte Sam zurück zu halten, bekam aber nur den Ärmel der Jacke zu fassen.

„Sam?"

Keine Antwort, nur lautes hektisches Atmen und ein kurzer Fluch über dessen eigenes Ungeschick, zusammen mit eilig flüchtenden Schritten hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

„SAM ... was zur Hölle?"

Dean riss die Tür auf, war innerhalb von Sekunden wieder hellwach und in absoluter Alarmbereitschaft, stürmte aus dem Wagen, rannte um das Heck, um gerade noch zu sehen, wie Sam in die Knie ging und anfing, sich, von Krämpfen geschüttelt, zu übergeben.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

**burning inside ~ Teil 2**

...

Die ersten Momente des Würgens waren schlichtweg eine Qual. Nur kurz schoss es Sam durch den Kopf, dass es sowieso nie angenehm war, seinen Mageninhalt auf dem falschen Weg wieder von sich zu geben - aber so schmerzvoll hatte er es nicht in Erinnerung.

Mit zitternden Händen krallte er sich am Boden fest. Gras, Steine, Glasscherben.

Dreck.

Wie er selbst.

Wie das, was er erbrach.

Sein Magen zog sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen schmerzhaft zusammen, krampfte und übertrug die Spannung auf seinen restlichen Körper, der lang auf dem Boden kauerte. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, die Beine an den Körper zu ziehen, geschweige denn unter sich zu bringen.

Die bittere Magensäure mischte sich mit dem, was in ihm gewesen war - sein Wesen so sehr verändert hatte.

Blut.

Im ersten Moment schreckte ihn der Anblick, der sich wie ein Tintenkleks über dem Boden verteilte und noch dunkler färbte als der Untergrund ohnehin schon gewesen war.

Gott, er spie gerade das Blut eines Menschen aus! Es war so widerlich. ER war so widerlich!

Das Brennen in seinem Brustkorb dehnte sich aus, die Kontraktionen der Muskeln wurden stärker. Er musste diesen Dreck los werden, all das Blut ... das ganze Gift. Es musste aus ihm hinaus - und wollte er zuerst das Übergeben verhindern, so wollte er es jetzt mit jeder verbliebenen intakten Faser von sich selbst. Es musst raus!

Durch seine Finger rannen die Sandkörner und die Erde, als er die Fäuste fester ballte, die Steine hinterließen tiefe Abdrücke und die Glasscherben taten ihr Übriges, um einen Cocktail aus Blut in seinen Handflächen zu mixen, die er fein säuberlich von den Überresten aus seinem Inneren fern hielt.

Es war nur gerecht, wenn er jetzt auch Blut verlor.

Der äußere Schmerz lenkte nur kurzzeitig von dem Kampf ab, der in ihm tobte.

Keuchend ließ er die Wange in den Dreck sinken, schloss die tränenden Augen und spürte die heiße Flüssigkeit über sein Gesicht rinnen, sich in dem kleinen Winkel zwischen Nase und Auge sammeln und schlussendlich überquellen wie er selber.

Zu viel Inhalt für begrenzten Platz.

Das Brennen seines Brustkorbes hatte seine Lungen ergriffen und der Druck rund herum drückte sie zusammen, bis er nur noch nach Luft schnappen konnte in der mageren Hoffnung, etwas von dem Lebenselixier in sich zu bekommen. Sein Hals war zugeschnürt, verklebt vom Blut, in seinem Mund sammelte sich ein bitterer Geschmack, der dem Würgereiz neuen Nährstoff gab.

Verzweifelt presste Sam seinen Unterarm gegen seinen Bauch, rollte sich herum, bis er sein Gesicht verbergen konnte vor den Blicken, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er zitterte jetzt schon wie Espenlaub und Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken und die Stirn hinunter. Seine Finger waren eiskalt.

Sie durften ihn nicht so sehen.

Sie durften kein Mitleid haben! Zum Teufel - wortwörtlich - es war seine Schuld!

Gepeinigt stöhnte er auf, als eine neue Welle Übelkeit über ihn hinweg schwappte und das Blut sich den Weg aus ihm hinaus suchte. Es war heiß und schmeckte noch immer metallisch ... bittersüß.

Irgendwo aus seiner Kehle drang ein Schluchzen mit der letzten Luft, die ihm geblieben war - aber als es verebbt war, schlossen sich auch endgültig seine Atemwege. Panisch starrte er in die Dunkelheit unter seinem Ellenbogen, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Angst. Er öffnete den Mund, aber kein Laut drang heraus und der kühle Sauerstoff schaffte es nicht bis dorthin, wo er ihn gebraucht hätte.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Nach etwas längerer Wartezeit komme ich nun endlich dazu hier weiter zu posten - bitte verzeiht. Ich versuche hier schnellst möglich aufzuholen und werde nach Absprache mit Mia danach die folgenden Kapitel tendenziell erst hier einstellen, da es gerade etwas schwierig ist, an mehreren Fronten gleichzeitig zu kämpfen ;)

*** Hugs * **an alle die schon gespannt auf die Fortsetzung hibbeln. Wir haben schon einiges an Teilen für euch, ich muss nur erst einmal die verlorene Zeit etwas aufholen. Wo waren wir, bei Kapitel 73 ... ^-O ... ach du Schreck :9 aber ich habe heute schon einen dicken Batzen Lesestoff mitgebracht - quasi zur Auffrischung.

_LG Mia und Lia _

* * *

~*~

**Teil 3**

**~*~  
**

Dean stand wie angewurzelt da, im ersten Moment nicht fähig, ganz auf die Reihe zu bekommen, was er da vor sich sah. Sam hatte sich solche Zeichen der Schwäche schon lange nicht mehr erlaubt zu zeigen. Nicht nur ein kleiner Hinweis drauf, wie schlimm es anscheinend wirklich war und genauso hätte er beinahe alles darauf verwettet, dass der Jüngere nicht vom Autofahren grün wie eine verfaulte Tomate war.

Hinter ihm sprang Bobby aus dem Wagen und stoppte irritiert neben ihm. Wie angewurzelt standen sie da und wussten im ersten Moment nicht, was sie tun sollten. Wie, verdammt noch mal, sollte Dean seinem Bruder jetzt helfen, wenn er sich selber doch nicht im Klaren darüber war, was er empfand? Wie zur Hölle fing man wieder an, nach alle dem? Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Sam ihn überhaupt in seiner Nähe wollte, aber zu sehen, wie der andere sich quälte, dessen Körper sich vor Schmerz krümmte ... all das ließ diese Überlegungen schnell verblassen und rief alte Instinkte wieder wach. Sam brauchte ihn und egal, wie er sich jetzt wieder anstellte, Dean würde diesem Sturkopf da durch helfen.

Gerade als er im Licht der Scheinwerfer sah, wie Bobbys einen Schritt in Richtung Sam tat, streckte er den Arm aus, stoppte den anderen entschieden, der zwar überrascht innehielt, dann aber zustimmend nickte.

Sam kotzte sich, gelinde gesagt, seine Seele aus dem Leib. _‚Sofern er denn noch eine hatte'_, flüsterte da eine kleine böse Stimme in Deans Hinterkopf.

_Nein!_ Entschieden schüttelte er den Kopf, dieser Gedanke war keine Option mehr, er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Egal was, egal wie … Bruder blieb Bruder, in ihnen floss dasselbe Blut und das war alles, was zählte. Dumm nur, dass das ja genau der Knackpunkt war. Bei diesem mehr als irritierenden Gedanken verzog sich sein Gesicht angewidert. Was konnte Sam schon dafür, was dieser Bastard mit ihm damals getan hatte?

Entschieden trat er hinter das zusammengesackte Häufchen Elend und sein Herz rutschte mit einem Satz Richtung Kniescheiben. Schockiert starrte er auf die dunkle Masse auf dem Boden, die keineswegs das war, was er erwartet hatte.

Verdammt da war Blut, überall Blut …

„SAM! Verdammt - was ist hier los?!"

Aber keine Antwort, nur ein weiterer Schwall schoss hervor und platschte auf den Boden.

Angewidert konnte er später sein; so schnell es nur ging war Dean neben seinem Bruder, legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf dessen verkrampfte Schulter. Früher wusste er, wie Sam reagiert hätte, jetzt aber wartete er nur, ob er seine Nähe akzeptieren würde … und er tat es.

Was zum … Alles an Sam schien sich verkrampft zu haben. Dean konnte genau spüren, wie sich eine erneute Welle anbahnte, ehe Sam wieder zusammenfuhr und sein Innerstes nach außen kehrte.

„Scheiße Sam, was ist mit dir?"

Wieder nichts, nur eine Faust, die sich verzweifelt in den Boden krallte. Der Jüngere schien nicht zu bemerken, wie seine Finger dabei in kleine Scherben griffen, die halb im Sand vergaben waren, ein schneidendes Überbleibsel andere Fahrer durch diese Einöde.

„Bobby, hier ist überall Blut, ich weiß nicht ob er verletzt ist. Verdammt, wir müssen ihn hier weg bringen!"

Dean war in absolutem Alarmzustand, jede Spur Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung war fort und nichts behinderte mehr das fest verankerte Wissen, wie man einen Verletzten versorgte. Harter Drill hatte eben doch sein Gutes, genau wie Adrenalin, dass jetzt seinen Körper darauf vorbereitete, Sam zur Not auf den Armen ins nächste Krankenhaus zu schleppen.

„Bist du irgendwo verletzt? Hat dein Magen was abbekommen?" Dean versuchte, seinem Bruder ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Kaum eine erkennbare Reaktion folgte auf die Frage, bis schließlich ein kleines Kopfschütteln kam.

Dean versuchte Sam zu stützen, der immer mehr in sich zusammen fiel, wollte ihn dazu zu bringen, sich hin zu legen, aber Sam blockierte völlig, es schien, als wollte er gar nicht, dass das aufhörte. Immer wieder aufs Neue. Dean zerriss es fast, zu hören wie sich sein Bruder quälte, wie aus dem Versuch zu atmen und gleichzeitig alles, wovon auch immer, aus seinem Körper zu bekommen, eines wurde.

Immer mehr rollte der Jüngere sich zusammen, den anderen Arm vor den Bauch gepresst, bis er schließlich mit der Stirn den Boden berührte, seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte und mit der Wange Linderung auf dem noch lauwarmen Boden unter ihm suchte.

Dean konnte Tränen glitzern sehen - er sah nicht wirklich viel in der Dunkelheit um sie herum und in den Schatten der Scheinwerfer neben ihnen schon gar nicht - aber er kannte seinen Bruder und dieses Bild sah er nicht zum ersten Mal. Sam kniff die Augen angestrengt zusammen, versuchte dabei irgendwie zu Atem zu kommen.

„Sam?" Ein leises Flüstern. Dean hatte sich soweit hinunter gebeugt, jetzt dicht neben dem Ohr des anderen, so dass nur er ihn hören konnte.

Bobby war zwar in Reichweite geblieben, wusste aber, wann es besser war, sich raus zu halten. Er gab den beiden den Platz, den sie brauchten und war im Ernstfall sofort da; er wartete nur auf ein Zeichen von Dean.

„Sammy?"

Als wenn er die Blicke der beiden nicht ertragen konnte, drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und sackte vollends auf dem Boden zusammen.

Dean konnte durch seine Hand auf dem Rücken des anderen spüren, wie sich eine erneute Welle anbahnte, ehe es auch schon losging.

Sam verkroch sich in sich selber, hatte sich vor den anderen abgeschottet. Dean wusste nur zu gut, was er jetzt dachte. Mann, das konnte niemand von ihnen gut haben, wenn man gerade im Dreck lag und spürte wie es Mitleid regnete. Aber das hier war eindeutig der falsche Moment für solchen Sturkopf-Scheiß.

Gerade als er ansetzten wollte den anderen sanft an der Schulter zu rütteln, klammerte sich plötzlich Sams Hand verzweifelt an seinem Ärmel fest.

„SAM?", okay war es vorher schon nicht gewesen, aber jetzt lief es komplett aus dem Ruder. Etwas stimmte nicht und im selben Augenblick wusste er auch was: Sam bekam keine Luft mehr.

„Bobby! Gott, er atmet nicht!"

Pure Panik, nichts anderes hatte mehr Platz.

Der Griff an seinem Ärmel wurde stärker, ein verzweifeltes Ziehen, der stumme, aber verzweifelte Ruf nach Hilfe.

„SAMMY!"

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~  
**

**Teil 4**

**~*~**

Wie durch Watte hindurch hörte Sam die Worte, spürte die Gesten auf seiner wie elektrisch aufgeladenen Haut - und er konnte trotzdem keinen Sinn dahinter ausmachen.

Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte er sich an dem fest, was er von seinem großen Bruder erwischen konnte: Seinem Ärmel. Er fingerte vorwärts, streifte mit empfindlichen Kuppen Haut, spürte, wie das Blut ihm einen festen Griff unmöglich machte und die Hand wie ein Stein wieder zu Boden fiel - weg von seinem Rettungsanker.

Dean musste ihn auf den Rücken gedreht haben - wie sonst sollte er in das besorgte Gesicht sehen können? Die Lippen bewegten sich, aber er hörte nichts außer dem Rauschen seines Blutes und dem Pochen seines Herzens, das sich mit aller Macht zu jedem Schlag durchkämpfte. Es schlug wie ein Uhrwerk - aber unregelmäßig, als wäre ein Zahnrad defekt. Manchmal setzte es sogar ganz aus.

Warum schrie Dean ihn an? Sein Gesicht hatte sich deutlich dazu verzogen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln kroch Schwärze auf Sams Verstand zu, streckte seine dunklen Arme aus, einladend und versprechend. Linderung. Ende.

Ruhe.

Die Arme kamen näher, hüllten ihn ein. Sein Sichtfeld verengte sich auf eine winzige Fläche, die gerade noch aus Deans Gesicht bestand - alles andere versank im Nebel.

Die Ränder seines Verstandes waberten nahtlos herum.

Und dann begriff Sam wie mit einem Schlag, was hier nicht stimmte: Er atmete nicht.

Panik drängte die Trägheit zurück und das Adrenalin ließ ihn wild um sich schlagen - etwas drückte ihn zu Boden, behinderte ihn, nahm ihm die Luft. Er musste sich befreien!

Vor seinen Augen begannen kleine bunte Punkte zu tanzen - ein wirres Spiel seiner Vorstellung. Sein Blut rauschte jetzt in Schüben, sein Herzschlag verschnellerte sich, wurde flacher.

Er brauchte Luft!

Nein ...

Er war Schuld.

Er hatte es verdient!

Sam wusste nicht, warum sein Brustkorb sich aufbäumte.

Seine Füße schrammten haltlos über den Boden, als er versuchte, rückwärts vor dem Druck zu fliehen wie ein verletztes Tier.

Er brauchte Luft!

Steine gelangten in seine Schuhe, stachen ihn in die Fußsohlen, als er fester zu Boden gepresst wurde - Hände an beiden seiner Arme und er fühlte sich wieder wie im Panikraum bei Bobby, als Dean und der ältere Freund ihn festhielten.

Gefangen.

Alleine.

Sie würden ihn wieder dort unten einschließen ... alleine lassen. Alleine mit Alastair ... den Schmerzen - dem Durst. Sie würden gehen und nicht mit ihm sprechen, ihn nicht vor dem Abgrund bewahren, an dem er entlang wanderte wie auf einem Schwebebalken. Ein Stoß und er würde unweigerlich in die Tiefe stürzen.

Sie durften ihn nicht dort hin bringen!

Mit einem Mal war ihm sein fehlender Atem regelrecht willkommen.

Lieber würde er hier sterben, als auch nur noch einen Schritt in die Gefangenschaft, in diesen Käfig, zu machen. Ein Bett, zu kurz für ihn - das Wasser unerreichbar. Die Einsamkeit ... der Wahnsinn.

Merkwürdigerweise wurde Sam bei dieser Vorstellung ruhiger, ließ sich auf den harten Untergrund pressen.

Sein Körper schrie immer noch nach Sauerstoff, aber Sam weigerte sich, diesem verräterischem Etwas, in dem er steckte, den Gefallen zu tun. Es war eine gerechte Strafe. Ein langsamer, qualvoller Tod.

Er ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken, starrte hinauf in die sternenklare Nacht.

Durch sein dünnes Hemd hindurch konnte er die Kälte spüren. Die Hitze, die von Deans Händen ausging und die Kraft von Bobbys Fingern. Er fühlte die Steine in seinem Rücken und konnte fast das Kreischen seiner Lungen hören, die unerbittlich mit ihm rangen.

Aber er hatte die Kontrolle. Er würde sie nicht wieder hergeben.

Er würde es beenden.

Die Schwärze rollte jetzt wie eine Welle näher, die Sterne vermischten sich mit den bunten Punkten, die immer dunkler zu werden schienen.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~  
**

**Teil 5**

**~*~**

„Sam, komm schon, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, hol Luft verdammt noch mal!"

Dean spürte den verzweifelten Griff, schüttelte Sam an der Schulter, versuchte eine Reaktion zu bekommen; eine andere, nur nicht diese. Sein Herz raste, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und ihm war merkwürdig flau im Magen, wenn der Zeitpunkt nicht mehr als beschissen gewesen wäre, hätte er es Sam gleich getan. Die Erlebnisse dieser Nacht waren einfach nicht dazu gemacht, dass sein Magen sie vertrug, aber jetzt zählte nicht er - er hatte genug Mist gebaut für zwei Leben. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, etwas für Sam zu tun und zwar das Richtige.

Dean packte seinen Bruder an den Schultern, nickte Bobby zu, ohne ihn anzusehen, und der verstand sofort.

Wie vor erst wenigen Tagen drückten sie ihn gemeinsam zu Boden, hielten seinen krampfenden Körper fest umklammert, um ihn vor sich selber zu schützen. Den beiden Jägern standen mehr als genau die Bilder des Zuckenden vor Augen, denen hier jetzt so verdammt ähnlich.

Sam war knall rot angelaufen, schon halb weggetreten und schien kaum noch etwas von seiner Umgebung wahr zu nehmen. Sein Mund war blutverschmiert - auch etwas, dass Dean kannte - es sah beinahe aus, als hätte man versucht, ihm sein Innerstes dadurch zu entreißen. Ein widerlicher Gedanke, den Dean sofort beiseite schob, denn seine Erinnerung lieferte ihm sofort die Bilder dazu. Nun war ihm erst richtig zum Würgen und er zitterte nicht weniger als das Häufchen Elend unter seinen Händen.

„Himmel Sam, beruhige dich!"

Aber der schien ihn nicht zu hören, nicht zu wollen; also half wohl nur eines.

„VERDAMMT, SAMUEL!", nur der Haken war, dass es alles noch schlimmer machte. Sam wurde langsam blau, bäumte sich auf wie wild, kämpfte, schlug um sich, kämpfte noch stärker. Bobby und er kassierten mehr als nur kleine Hiebe, ehe sie ihn wieder gemeinsam zu Boden drückten.

Sam wehrte sich weiter, krallte seine Hände in den Staub, griff ins Leere und tastete wild umher, suchte und fand keine Rettung.

Dean wusste nicht, was sie tun sollten, wie er helfen konnte. In Sams Blick war Panik und Entsetzten … er hatte Angst, kalte, tödliche, alles verzehrende Angst, aber die hatten sie alle und das erklärte keineswegs diese Reaktion. War Sam doch verletzt worden bei allem, hatte der Kampf mit Lilith etwas innerlich zerstört?

Wieder riss der Jüngere an seinen menschlichen Fesseln, schwächer jetzt und da dämmerte es Dean. „Bobby, lass ihn los!"

Dieser schaute ihn an wie vom Donner getroffen und Dean hätte über den Ausdruck im Gesicht des anderen gelacht, der im ersten Moment so gar nicht begriff, ehe er Erkennen aufblitzen sah und große Hände sich behutsam von Sam lösten.

Beide rückten ein Stück von dem jetzt völlig reglosen Körper ab. Sam war erstarrt in seinem letzten Krampf, hatte den Kopf zurück gerissen, nur noch wage bei Bewusstsein.

In Dean tobte es, verwirbelte alle seine Eingeweide zu einem drückenden Knoten, er stand davor, seinen Bruder schon wieder zu verlieren, wenn er nicht etwas unternahm und das sofort. Dean, das Arschloch Winchester, hatte anscheinend vor lauter Dämlichkeit verlernt, die Zeichen zu erkennen - Schluss damit!

Ganz langsam beugte er sich über seinen Bruder, suchte in dessen bereits blauem Gesicht, hielt es vorsichtig in seinen Händen und versuchte, dem Jüngeren fest in die Augen zu sehen.

„Sam?" leise Worte: „Niemand wird dir mehr etwas tun, hörst du? Ich bin hier ..."

Ein kurzes Zucken war alle Antwort, der Blick immer noch trübe in die Dunkelheit hinter ihm gerichtet.

„Sammy? Ich werde dir nichts mehr tun, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, aber ... bleib, ich brauche dich doch Nervensäge!"

Eine einzelne Träne kullerte über Sams Wange - ein erstes Zeichen.

„Egal was ist und was war, bleib - bitte." Ein kurzes Zögern: "Alles wird gut, weiß der Geier wie, aber vertrau mir ... so wie ich dir vertraue."

Und da brach der Damm, die Luft fand wieder ihren Weg hinab und gab das verhasste Leben zurück.

Alles, was Dean noch tun konnte, war da sein und das würde er. Behutsam schloss er seinen Bruder in die Arme, das erste Mal seit viel zu langer Zeit.

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~  
**

**Teil 6**

**~*~**

Die Worte kamen langsam - wie einzelne Tropfen - bei Sam an. Noch zu klein, um sie zu einem ganzen Bild zusammen zu setzen und obwohl er es nicht wollte, arbeitete sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren, um das Ganze zu verstehen.

Ein Tropfen nach dem anderen.

So ruhig.

Vielleicht würde er die Ruhe auch anderswo bekommen und konnte aufhören mit was auch immer er gerade tat.

Ruhe.

Halt.

Da war Halt.

Dean.

Die Fesseln waren weg – er konnte sich bewegen. Oder er hätte es gekonnt, wenn noch irgendein Funken Energie in ihm gewesen wäre. Seine Lider flatterten, bevor sie sich aufeinander senkten und zwischen seinen Wimpern eine Träne begann, ihren Weg nach draußen zu suchen. Sam konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sie eine Spur in dem Schmutz hinterließ, der an seiner Haut klebte.

Aber sie kam nicht weit.

Die sachte Berührung fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, als davon das kleine salzige Etwas gestoppt wurde, das ihm entkommen war.

Dean.

Es war schwer, die Gedanken zu fassen und noch schwerer, sie zu behalten, wenn er sie denn erst einmal hatte – aber irgendwie gelang es ihm. Das hier war kein Ruhigstellen – es war lediglich eine beruhigende Geste. Die Arme um ihn herum …

‚Alles wird gut' – Dean.

Sein Ankerpunkt war wieder da. Sam wünschte sich nichts mehr, als diese wenigen Worte Wahrheit werden zu lassen, aber sein ganzes Dasein sprach dagegen.

Er hatte Luzifer befreit.

Er war Schuld.

Und er konnte diese Schuld nicht loswerden. Er war ein Freak – mit Dämonenblut in sich. Er hatte getötet, weil er dachte …

Er hatte gedacht …

Langsam ließ Sam seinen Kopf zur Seite sinken, flüchtete in die Umarmung, nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Seine Lungen dehnten sich aus und zogen sich zusammen, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich und trotzdem ging das krampfartige Gefühl nicht weg, das sich um sein Herz gelegt hatte. Angelschnur, die immer tiefer einschnitt, traf es wohl am Besten.

Vielleicht würde er nicht ersticken, sondern innerlich verbluten?

Er tastete fahrig zu seinem Brustkorb, gar nicht so sicher, was er finden würde oder finden wollte. Vermutlich gar nichts. Er blutete nicht, er war nicht verletzt. Aber es beruhigte ihn, das stetige Pochen unter seinen Fingern zu fühlen.

Sein Blut.

Das hier war das Werk seines eigenen Blutes.

Dämonenblutes.

Er war ein Dämon.

Jetzt war es nicht mehr sein eigener Wille, der ihn zu ersticken versuchte. Es waren die Tränen, die sich unaufhaltsam hinter seinen Lidern ansammelten. Seine Kehle zog sich zusammen.

‚… so wie ich dir vertraue …'

Er hatte das Vertrauen nicht verdient. Er hatte Schuld, ja, aber kein Vertrauen verdient. Wie konnte Dean ihm nach alle dem noch immer in seiner Nähe wollen? War das seine Strafe dafür, dass er die Apokalypse heraufbeschworen hatte? Der Preis für seine Dummheit?

Da war eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm immer wieder nur ein Wort zuflüsterte – und sie klang so sehr nach Dean.

„Monster."

„Monster."

„Monster, Monster, Monster."

Und Dean hatte Recht gehabt mit dem, was er gesagt hatte.

Schwerfällig rollte Sam sich herum, entzog sich den Händen, die ihn hielten. Es war kein Anker. Es war nur die Strafe, die er zu tragen hatte. Den Hass seines Bruders. Seinen Selbsthass.

Bobby, der ihn beinahe erschossen hätte. Den er niedergeschlagen hatte.

„Lass mich …", würgte Sam hervor, wusste nicht, ob die Worte laut genug gewesen waren, um gehört zu werden. Wenn sie ihn bestrafen wollten, sollten sie es tun – mit Schmerzen konnte er umgehen. Mit dem Alleinsein würde er klarkommen. Aber sie würden ihn nicht kalt erwischen und ihm nachher alle Nähe und Liebe nehmen, sobald er sich darauf eingelassen hatte.

„Monster."

~*~


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~  
**

**Teil 7**

**~*~**

Für einen kurzen Moment war alles wie früher, nur, dass der Körper, den er in den Armen hielt, eben nicht mehr der eines Zehnjährigen war. Dean spürte, wie alle Last von seinem Bruder abfiel, und er sich fallen ließ, um aufgefangen zu werden. Aber der Gedanke an die Vergangenheit, der Schatten dessen, was sie einmal hatten, verschwand genauso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war, ging mit der leichten Brise, die jetzt kühl über ihre Haut strich. Dean wusste, wenn er verloren hatte, und diese Runde war keinesfalls ein Gewinn gewesen. Sam machte erneut dicht, verkrampfte sich, rückte von ihm ab und das tat mehr weh als es jede Wunde hätte tun können.

Letztendlich war es genau so gekommen, wie Bobby gesagt hatte. Er selber war zu dem Teil von John geworden, den er am meisten hasste und zugleich fürchtete, dem letzten Stück Familie, das den Jüngsten so brutal von sich gestoßen hatte. Was hatte er für eine andere Reaktion erwartet für sein idiotisches Verhalten Sam gegenüber?

_‚Wenn du durch diese Tür gehst, komm nie wieder zurück!' __  
_  
Und verdammt, es sah so aus, als nahm der Jüngere ihn beim Wort, die Türen schlossen sich wieder und der winzige Spalt, der offen gestanden hatte verschwand.

Dean spürte die Gegenwehr seines Bruders, bemerkte das mühevolle Aufbäumen in dem Versuch, sich all dem entgegen zu stemmen. Er war schon immer der Kämpfer, der Stärkere von ihnen allen gewesen und der größte Sturkopf von allen.

_Scheiße._

Ein Sieg gefolgt von der sofortigen nächsten Niederlage. Atmen war eine Sache. Dean hatte zwar Sams Körper dazu gebracht, den lebensspendenden Sauerstoff wieder seinen Weg finden zu lassen, den tödlichen Krampf zu lösen, hatte es aber gleichzeitig brilliant hinbekommen, an der Schwelle zu stehen, ihn auf andere Art endgültig zu verlieren. Beschissener ging es ja wohl kaum.

„Lass mich …" – mühsam hervorgepresste Worte, leise und doch nicht weniger deutlich.

Und Dean ließ ihn, gab dem anderen den Raum, den er brauchte. Sam war immer noch sein Bruder und niemand kannte den besser als er. Sammy hatte sich zurückgezogen, war nicht erreichbar und auch wenn alles in Dean danach schrie, bei ihm zu bleiben, er würde Sam gehen lassen - für den Moment.

Hilflos fuhr er sich durch die Haare, konnte kaum ertragen zu sehen, wie Sam halb auf dem Boden in ihrer Mitte kauerte, umgeben von seiner Familie und doch furchtbar alleine.

Deans Hand erhob sich kurz, wollte seinen Bruder stützen, zuckte aber besseren Wissens zurück. Grüne Augen blickten verzweifelt in das traurige Grau seines Freundes ihm gegenüber, der nicht weniger mitgenommen aussah, als er selber sich fühlte. Die selbe Geste, eine Hand bereit, den Jüngsten aufzufangen und das sichere Wissen, zurück gewiesen zu werden, um lieber alleine zu fallen.

„Sam?" Eine leise Frage.

„Lasst mich …", leise, wütend - endgültig.

Dean blickte in den Nachhimmel hinter ihnen, suchte in der Unendlichkeit nach einem kleinen Schimmer Hoffnung. Aber dieser kleine Funken, der noch vor ein paar Minuten da gewesen war, ging mit den schweren, taumelnden Schritten seines Bruders weg von ihnen.

Vielleicht war es bereits zu spät, aber er würde nicht aufgeben, er war nicht sein Vater, er würde Sam nicht zurück lassen. Zur Hölle mit alten Versprechen, egal was oder wer Sam jetzt war, niemand würde sich mehr zwischen sie stellen. Sie gingen gemeinsam oder gar nicht.

Ein kleines Licht glomm am Himmel auf, ein sterbender Stern, ein kleiner Funke und neue Hoffnung.

Dean war bereit zu kämpfen und als erstes musste er die Sturheit seines Bruders besiegen.

~*~


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~  
**

**Teil 8**

**~*~**

In Sam tobte ein Aufruhr, fochten die Gefühle einen Kampf aus, der das einzige war, was ihn in der Geraden hielt.

Enttäuschung erstach Schmerz, Hoffnung lieferte sich ein bitteres Duell mit Verzweiflung. Hätte er nicht schon in die Ecke der Rückbank gedrückt gesessen, er wäre von all dem Hin und Her auf dem Boden gelandet. Selbst jetzt war ihm schwindlig, während Vergangenheit hinterrücks die Gegenwart attackierte und Hilfe bekam von leisen Stimmen in seinem Kopf.

'Monster.'

'Lügner!'

Nichts anderes war er doch.

'Narr.'

Die Worte waren so leise, präzise und hart und trafen ihn so tief, dass er automatisch noch weiter in sich zusammen sank. Aber sie hatten Recht.

Alle hatten Recht gehabt. Dean hatte ihn gewarnt ... immer und immer wieder. Und er? Er hatte ihn belogen, wollte ja unbedingt machen, was er für richtig hielt. Schlussendlich hatte er ihn sogar angegriffen.

Seinen eigenen Bruder.

Nein, Dean konnte es nicht ernst meinen, für ihn da zu sein. Dean, der Nachtragende. Dean, der allen Grund hatte, ihn zu hassen. Dean, der alles hasste, was nicht ... normal war. Wie ihn.

Ein Monster.

Dean würde nur auf den Moment warten zu sagen: "Ich hab' es dir gesagt."

Die Einsamkeit hatte sich ein Messer ergattert und stach unbarmherzig auf sein Innerstes ein. Sam hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn das nächste Blut sein eigenes gewesen wäre. Seines ... oder das des gelbäugigen Dämons ... oder Rubys ... das der Krankenschwester ... egal wie er es drehte und wendete: Er hatte einen Cocktail in sich, der nichts mehr mit einem Menschen zu tun hatte.

Er hatte zu wenig von sich selbst in sich.

Sam biss die Zähne zusammen, als er die Arme um sich schlang und versuchte, seine menschliche Überlänge kleiner und unscheinbarer zu machen als es je möglich sein würde.

Wenigstens die Dunkelheit kam unbewaffnet und breitete den Mantel der Finsternis über ihm aus, in die er sich dankbar sinken ließ. Bewusstlosigkeit oder Schlaf war ihm dabei völlig gleich. Sollte sein Körper doch tun, was er wollte.

Das letzte Bisschen von Samuel Winchester verkroch sich in einer der hintersten Ecken, die er in seiner nach Aufmerksamkeit schreienden Hülle finden konnte.

************

"Dean?", fragte Bobby leise und streckte die Hand nach dem ältesten Winchester aus.

Die beiden Jungs hatten kein Wort gesagt, seit sie wieder ins Auto gestiegen waren und Bobby hatte sich an dieser Runde Schweigen beteiligt. Es gab nichts, was er sagen konnte, um es besser zu machen. Er hatte das Gefühl, nach einem roten Faden zu suchen, den jemand systematisch zersprengt hatte und den es jetzt galt, wieder zu einem Ganzen zu spinnen.

Sein Problem war: Er konnte nicht spinnen. Geschweige denn hatte er ein Spinnrad. Und die Fussel konnte er in der Düsternis vor seinem Haus auch nicht sehen.

Der ältere Jäger verkniff sich ein bitteres Lachen und seufzte stattdessen, als er seine Finger um Deans Schulter schloss.

Er sah nicht hin, als der Jüngere sich aus dem Schlaf schälte - sein Blick war auf den Rückspiegel gerichtet. Direkt auf Sam.

"Wir müssen ihn ins Haus bringen, Dean."

~*~


	9. Chapter 9

**~*~  
**

**Teil 9**

**~*~**

Etwas an seiner Schulter … eine Hand.

_‚Sam?'_

Aber es war nicht sein Bruder, der ihn aus dem Schlaf zog, ihn aus unruhigen und wirren Träumen befreite, von blutigen Bildern, die sich tief in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten.

Sein kleiner Anker war der feste Griff seines Freundes.

Dean fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, presste mit zwei Fingern den schmerzenden Punkt zwischen seinen Augen. Alles tat ihm weh, seine Schulter, die im unbequemen Winkel an der Fahrertür gelegen und seine Finger, die verkrampft Dads Tagebuch in der Hand gehalten hatte. Er wurde definitiv langsam zu alt für so einen Scheiß.

Nur mühsam fischte er klare Gedanken aus dem rostigen Kessel, der sein Kopf gerade war, versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann genau er den Anschluss verloren hatte.

***********

-_Wumm-_

Eine zugeschlagene Autotür, die unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass auf der Rückbank dieses Mal kein Platz für ihn war.

So lautes Schweigen, dass er Kopfschmerzen davon bekam.

Dean hatte genau spüren können, dass Sam hinter ihm nicht nur mit seinem idiotischen, sturen Bruder im Streit lag, sondern auch mit sich selber. Er hörte die flachen Atemzüge, die unterdrückten Seufzer und schließlich die immer ruhiger werdende Atmung, die klar machte, dass die Erschöpfung gerade ihren Preis forderte und ihm somit endlich die Chance gab, nach Sam zu sehen.

Leise hatte er sich auf dem knarrenden Ledersitz umgedreht, den wissenden Seitenblick von Bobby dabei geflissentlich ignoriert und seinem Bruder endlose Minuten in das Gesicht gesehen. Dean hatte versucht, den kleinen Jungen darin wieder zu finden, der Bruder und auf eine gewisse Art Sohn und bester Freund gewesen war.

Sam sah schlimm aus. Kummer und Anstrengung hatten tiefe Falten in sein junges Gesicht gegraben, seine Haare waren ein zorniges Wirrwarr, genauso wie der Mann zu dem sie gehörten.

Dean hatte langsam die Hand ausgestreckt, um seinem kleinen Bruder, so wie früher die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, dann jedoch inne gehalten. Das Recht auf diese vertraute Geste hatte er unwiederbringlich verspielt und so war sein Griff zu der zerschlissenen Karodecke auf der Rückbank gegangen, die er vorsichtig über die zusammengesunkene Gestalt zog, die im unruhigen Schlaf bibbernd in der Ecke kauerte.

************

"Wir müssen ihn ins Haus bringen, Dean."

Einen Plan hatten sie, aber wie sollten sie den umsetzen?

Das leise Knacken des Kühlers unter der Motorhaube war alles, was in der Stille, die darauf folgte, zu hören war und vermischte sich mit dem gespenstischen Anblick der leeren Metallskelette, die in der Nacht stille Wache auf dem Grundstück hielten.

„Meinst du nicht, wir sollten ihn noch etwas schlafen lassen, nach allem, was war?" Die Frage war an Bobby gerichtet, der immer noch voller Sorge in den Rückspiegel starrte, so als könnte er damit das Bild darin verändern.

„Sicher, der Junge sieht aus, als wenn er jeden Moment in seine Bestandteile zerfällt, aber helfen wird er sich kaum lassen, wecken will ich ihn nicht unbedingt ... ich würde ihn ungern alleine hier zurück lassen." Unschlüssig beendete der Ältere seine Ausführungen und zog grübelnd die Stirn kraus.

„Ich bleibe bei ihm …", ein kurzer Blick zu Seite und ihre Blicke trafen sich in stillem Einverständnis: „ … vielleicht hast du ja noch eine Decke oder zwei übrig?"

Ein Grinsen war alles, was Dean als Antwort bekam und mehr brauchte er auch nicht.

~*~


	10. Chapter 10

**~*~  
**

**Teil 10**

**~*~**

Die warme Schwere hinderte Sam in seiner Bewegung ein, sich herum zu drehen. Er konnte den Schlaf nicht abschütteln, der sich in seinem Kopf eingenistet hatte, wollte noch nicht zurück in die kalte Realität, die ihn wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen hätte.

Irgendwo in seinem Delirium stieß er sich den Kopf an etwas Hartem und entschied, dass die andere Seite besser war, um eine bequemere Position zu finden. Er hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, wie tief sein Kopf sinken musste, bis er endlich auf dem Leder des Sitzes angekommen war.

Sitz ...?

Sam blinzelte nur flüchtig.

Der leere Fahrersitz.

Keine Geräusche - das Radio war aus.

Kein Licht - nur die Nacht.

Sie hatten ihn hier zurückgelassen.

Aus Angst?

Der Gedanke war der einzige, den Sam wirklich selbst greifen konnte, bevor er sich mit einem leeren Gefühl im Magen einrollte, das nicht vom Hunger kam. Er war wie ausgesaugt.

Lächerlich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ER jemanden ausgesaugt hatte und nicht umgekehrt.

Seine Finger schlossen sich um die Fransen der Decke. Er zog mit abgehackten, müden Bewegungen, bis er den weichen Stoff fast über dem ganzen Kopf hatte und er seinen eigenen, warmen Atem auf den Knöcheln seiner Hand spüren konnte, die nahe vor seinem Gesicht lag. Seine Wimpern streiften am Rand entlang und Sam hoffte nur darauf, dass das Brennen in seinen Augen davon ausgelöst worden war und nicht von aufwallenden Gefühlen.

Vielleicht konnte er einfach schlafen ... nur schlafen. Dann musste er sich niemandem stellen - nicht einmal sich selbst.

Leider hatte er die Rechnung ohne sein Unterbewusstsein gemacht, das sich einschaltete, sobald Sam zurück in seine Traumwelt geglitten war.

Er hörte leise das Blut tröpfeln. Erst langsam - es war nur ein kleiner Schnitt gewesen - dann immer schneller. Schmatzende, saugende Geräusche. Schreie. Das Blut tröpfelte weiter, übertönte sogar die gepeinigten Ausrufe, das Flehen. Schwoll an zu einer Einheit mit den verräterisch beruhigenden Worten von Ruby. 'Du musst es tun, Sam - du hast keine andere Wahl!'

Die Wahl war bei ihm gelegen. Immer und immer wieder.

Tropf.

Tropf.

Und jedes Mal war er in die Falle getappt. Hatte ihr in die Hände gespielt. War nur eine Marionette gewesen. Nichts davon war Wirklichkeit. Nicht ihre Worte, nicht ihre Nähe. Nichts.

Tropf.

'Bitte! Lassen Sie mich gehen! Bitte! BITTE!!'

Ihr Flehen hörte nicht auf.

Sam presste die Hände auf die Ohren, rutschte unruhig herum.

'Tu mir nichts!'

Ihre Angst hatte sie auf die weniger förmliche Anrede umspringen lassen.

'Sam, hör nicht auf sie - du musst es tun. Du weißt es! Wir können es beenden!'

'Nein! Bitte! Bitte nicht! Oh Gott ...!'

Tropf.

Tropf.

Tropf...

**~*~**


	11. Chapter 11

**~*~**

**Teil 11**

**~*~**

Seltsam, genau wenn man sich den Schlaf herbei wünschte, um zu vergessen, gerade dann flüchtete er vor einem und versteckte sich unauffindbar.

Dean saß - oder eher lag - halb eingewickelt in einer von Bobbys warmen Decken, den Kopf an der Rückenlehne. Die Stille gab ihm die Zeit, seine Gedanken zu sortieren; die nächtliche Kälte im Wagen, die nötige Klarheit dafür.

Nervös huschten seine Blicke immer wieder in den Rückspiegel, den er sich so gedreht hatte, dass er ein Auge auf seinen Bruder werfen konnte - oder auch zwei. Wenn er nicht das leise und gleichmäßig tiefe Atmen hinter sich gehört hätte, wäre er ernstlich besorgt gewesen, ob Sam überhaupt noch am Leben war. Der Jüngere hatte sich seit Stunden nicht bewegt und war in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit abgedriftet. Unsicher taxierte er die so vertrauten Konturen unter der Decke, von denen Dean nicht erwartet hatte, sie in seinem Leben noch einmal wieder zu sehen.

Dort lag nur sein kleiner Bruder, kein … _Monster_.

Nur sein Sammy und damit alles, was er an Familie noch hatte.

Was hatte Sam für eine andere Wahl gehabt als so zu handeln, wie er es eben getan hatte? Warum verurteilte er selber seinen kleinen Bruder für die Gefühle der Rache, die so leicht den Platz von Verlust und Schmerz einnehmen konnten und halfen, alles zu ertragen? Warum verurteilte er ihn für die verräterische Nähe, die er bei Ruby gesucht hatte, für die kleinen Momente des Vergessens?

Ruby - Verräterin.

Oh, wie er dieses Weib hasste! Beinahe konnte er wieder spüren, wie das Leben aus ihrer gestohlenen Hülle floh und dann entlang kroch an dem kalten Stahl der Klinge, als dieser endlich die Richtige getroffen hatte.

Mit diesem letzten, durchaus befriedigenden Gedanken, driftete auch er langsam in den Schlaf, bis ihm schließlich die Augen endgültig vor Erschöpfung zu fielen.

*************

Nur wenig später war Dean ohne ersichtlichen Grund mit einem Schlag plötzlich wieder hell wach. Er schlug die Augen auf, saß angespannt da und lauschte in die Umgebung, die jetzt nicht mehr ganz so still war, da Regentropfen monoton aufs Autodach und die Fensterscheiben prasselten.

Sonst war alles ruhig - keine Bewegung außerhalb des Wagens im Dämmerlicht. Aber woher kam dann dieser Knoten in seinem Inneren, das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte?

Etwas war anders.

Sam.

Im selben Moment, wie ihm der Name durch die Gedanken schoss, entdeckte er die fehlende Gestalt im Rückspiegel und wirbelte herum, nur um seinen Bruder verborgen unter der verschlissenen Decke auf der Rückbank liegend wieder zu finden. Ein erleichterter Seufzer, der jedoch in Sorge umschlug, als er das unruhige Hin und Her unter dem Muster des Stoffes sah.

Ganz vorsichtig, ohne den anderen zu berühren, streckte Dean seine Hand aus und befreite den Kopf seines Bruders von dem fransigen Ungetüm, das ihn bedeckte.

Was darunter zum Vorschein kam war keineswegs beruhigend, Sams Gesicht war im Schrecken verzerrt, die Augen zusammengepresst und die Hände fest über die Ohren gedrückt. Seine Lippen formten stumme Worte, die keinen Sinn ergaben, bis auf eines: ‚Nein'

‚Nein', immer wieder.

„Sam?" Dean, der jetzt jegliche Zurückhaltung abwarf und den Träumenden vorsichtig aber bestimmt an der Schulter rüttelte.

Keine Reaktion.

„Sammy!"

Dann ein markerschütternder Schrei und Hände, die wie wild versuchten, die ungewollte Berührung abzuschütteln.

~*~


	12. Chapter 12

**~*~**

**Teil 12**

**~*~**

Keuchend fuhr Sam hoch, schlug sich den Kopf wiederholt an der Scheibe an und befreite sich von der Hand, die ihm zu nahe gekommen war, bevor er zum ersten Mal die Augen öffnete.

Sein Sichtfeld war verschwommen, verzerrt und auch nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln klärte es sich nicht. Irgendwo in ihm drin schrie eine Stimme, dass die Entzugserscheinungen wieder einsetzten. Dass das nur der Anfang war.

Er konnte den Traum nicht abschütteln und fühlte sich davon regelrecht gegen die Wand gedrängt. Die Angst, die Schuld und das Blut. Die Schreie hallten wie Glocken in seinen Ohren nach, als hätte er einen Kater.

Wenigstens die Helligkeit beruhigte ihn etwas, die der frühe Morgen spendete. Aber er konnte sich nicht auf Deans besorgten und völlig verdatterten Blick einlassen, den er zugeworfen bekam.

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Sam die Tür, ließ die Decken von den Schultern gleiten und schob sich schwankend nach draußen. Erst einen Fuß, dann den nächsten.

Sein Kopf war ein Trümmerfeld - kein Gedanke stand mehr auf dem anderen und seine Synapsen fühlten sich an wie verbrannt. Klares Denken? Fehlanzeige.

Vorsichtig sog er die taunasse Luft in die Lungen, schob die Hände in die Taschen und lehnte sich gegen das feuchte Metall von Bobbys Wagen. Von der verdrehten Lage war sein Nacken verspannt und Sam ließ ihn kurzerhand nach unten hängen, um den schlimmsten Protesten noch eine Weile zu entgehen.

Nebel waberte durch die Haufen aus Blech und über den frostigen Boden, während der Himmel sich in ein helles Rosa färbte, gemischt mit ein paar Stellen blau und wenigen Wolken am Horizont.

Nichts deutete auf die Apokalypse hin; nichts auf Luzifers Auferstehung.

Sams Knie wurden weich vor Erleichterung. Die Welt war noch in Ordnung.

"Warum kommt ihr beide nicht rein?", kam es vom Haus herüber und die frische Luft trug die Stimme so klar heran, als würde Bobby neben ihnen stehen.

Der ältliche Jäger lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen, ein nahezu lächerlicher Anblick mit seiner Kochschürze, aber irgendwo auch vertraut.

Für einen Moment war Sam geneigt, seinem Verlangen nach einem Zuhause, nach Ruhe, nachzugeben. Jedenfalls solange, bis in seinem Kopf wieder ein runder Raum auftauchte. Eisen. Der Lüfter. Die schwere Tür. Handschellen, die ihn fixierten.

'Was, wenn er simuliert?'

'Möglich. Sam würde alles tun, um hier heraus zu kommen.'

Schluckend wandte Sam das Gesicht ab und schüttelte tonlos den Kopf.

~*~


	13. Chapter 13

**~*~**

**Teil 13**

**~*~**

Fassungslose Minuten starrte Dean einfach nur auf den Hinterkopf vor ihm, ehe er einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu Bobby warf und resignierend mit denselben zuckte.

Sam hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt und Dean fragte sich ernsthaft, wie ein Mann mit der Größe seines Bruders so verloren aussehen konnte. Alles an ihm schrie nach Ruhe, strahlte Erschöpfung und Kummer aus.

Sam hatte Angst, er fürchtete sich, zurück in das Haus zu gehen, das einem Zuhause wohl am nächsten kam. Die einzige Zuflucht, die sie kannten und schuld daran war Dean selber. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er sich jetzt selber eine verpasst. Warum hatte er keinen anderen Weg gefunden, Sam durch seinen Entzug zu bekommen?

Ganz einfach - es hatte keinen gegeben, so furchtbar es klang, aber es hatte in seiner Hand gelegen, die Dinge leichter für seinen Bruder zu machen und er hatte es gehörig versaut.

Jetzt galt es, den Schaden zu begrenzen und die versteckten Wunden zu versorgen, mochte es auch noch so aussichtslos um den Patienten stehen.

Schwester Dean. Mit diesem lächerlichen Gedanken und einem kurzen Grinsen auf den Lippen, drückte er die Beifahrertür mit einem metallischen Klacken zu. Langsam ging er um das alte Auto, stellte sich neben seinen Bruder und ließ sich mit einem leisen Plumpsen an die Tür fallen.

Keine Reaktion, aber er hatte auch keine erwartet, er selber hätte nicht anders reagiert. Obwohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Wagen hinter ihnen dann einen Beule mehr gehabt hätte, wäre groß gewesen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er die abgewandte Silhouette. Himmel, er konnte Sammy quasi grübeln hören, so laut ratterte es in dessen Schädel. Aber Dean sah noch mehr, die Faust, die an den Oberschenkel gepresst war, das Zittern, welches den Körper durchlief und die Blässe, die selbst die Morgenröte nicht von der Haut des anderen vertreiben konnte.

Es begann von neuem, und es kam schnell.

„Sam?"

Ein erneutes Kopfschütteln und wieder Schweigen.

„Sammy."

„Nenn mich nicht so", eine leise Warnung, die der andere verstand.

„Okay, ich werde diesen Namen nicht mehr benutzen, bis du es wieder willst. Ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist Sam, ich bin's auch." Dean sah, wie Sam neben ihm zusammen zuckte.

„Nein Sam, nicht auf dich, nicht mehr. Wir sind alles, was noch geblieben ist, wenn wir nicht zusammenhalten, gibt es keinen Grund mehr, gegen all das zu kämpfen. Du bist mein Bruder und das ist es, was zählt, ich hab's ernst gemeint, das auf deiner Mailbox. Ich bin einfach nur müde und du bist es auch. Komm mit rein, iss was, ruh' dich aus und dann sehen wir weiter, andernfalls sieht es so aus, als würden wir uns wohl oder übel in einer Runde Schrottplatzcamping ausprobieren und man, du weißt, wie ich alleine den Gedanken daran hasse."

~*~


	14. Chapter 14

**~*~**

**Teil 14**

**~*~**

Ungläubig von den Reaktionen, die er beobachten musste, löste Bobby sich aus seiner Starre und zog die Schürze über den Kopf, um sie zerknüllt neben die Treppe zu werfen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Jetzt waren sie bis hierher gekommen und alles schien aus dem Ruder zu laufen!

Sam schnaubte, ballte die Fäuste noch fester und stieß sich vom Wagen ab, um Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Bruder zu bringen.

Bruder ...

Womit er gleich beim Thema war.

"Wenn du mich dort reinkriegen willst, lass dir was anderes einfallen!" Noch ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Der Frust schlug unbarmherzig in seine Magengrube, machte es schwer, für ein paar Sekunden stehen zu bleiben.

Er wollte rennen, gegen etwas schlagen - irgendetwas, nur nicht hier stehen und hören, wie Dean wiederholte, was er gesagt hatte.

"Sam!"

Die erhobene Stimme riss ihn nur kurz aus seiner Wut und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Bobby auf sich zueilen sehen.

Wollten sie ihn jetzt mit Gewalt ins Haus zerren, die Eisentür zwischen sich und ihn bringen, damit er niemanden verletzen konnte außer sich selbst und die magere Einrichtung? Wie weit würden sie gehen? Würde Bobby mit seiner Waffe diesmal abdrücken?

"Sam, bleib stehen."

Bobby klang so ruhig, so besorgt.

Sams Hand glitt zu seinem Hals, rieb über die empfindliche Haut und spürte das Kratzen darin, während er hart schluckte. Der Kloß wuchs und der Druck trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen - sollte es etwas anderes sein, so wollte er es jedenfalls nicht wahrhaben. Trotz der Aufforderung ging er weiterhin rückwärts.

Er war unbewaffnet und in einer Verfassung, in der die beiden ihn völlig überrumpeln konnten - er war kein Hindernis und sie alle wussten es.

"Lasst mich einfach gehen ... ich ...", versuchte er es, brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde keinen Ärger machen - er hatte das Ende der Welt eingeläutet, wenn man es so wollte. Was konnte er schon tun, was noch schlimmer war?

"Sam, stopp!", grollte Bobby jetzt und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um zu dem jüngsten verbliebenen Winchester zu gelangen. Auf halbem Weg streckte er die Arme aus, ihm die Handflächen entgegen. "Bleib stehen, Junge. Hör deinem Bruder zu, mehr erwartet keiner."

Sam blinzelte zu Boden, spürte, wie sich ein heißer Tropfen in seinen Wimpern verfing und presste die Augen zusammen. Einerseits, um diese eine Träne davon abzuhalten, sein Sichtfeld noch mehr zu trüben und andererseits, um allen anderen salzigen Tropfen den Weg abzuschneiden.

Ein Mensch weinte in seinem Leben eine ganze Badewanne voll. Ein Durchschnittsmensch. Sam versuchte wirklich auszurechnen, ob er nicht schon nahe dran war an der Badewanne - und das, obwohl er jahrelang gegen jede derartige Schwäche gekämpft hatte. Aber die letzten Monate ... Jahre ... Jess und Dad und Dean ... das halbe Jahr in seiner Illusion des Tricksters ... Möglicherweise hatte er seine Badewanne wirklich voll.

"Warum soll ich ihm zuhören, Bobby?"

Die Stimme, mit der Sam sprach, war so brüchig, dass Bobby den Atem anhielt. Er ließ die Hände sinken und blieb stehen, weil Sam längst an den Autoreihen angekommen war und mit seinen Handflächen hinter sich nicht nach einem Fluchtweg, sondern nach Halt tastete. Und es tat verdammt weh, diesen jungen Mann so zu erblicken, den er hatte aufwachsen sehen. Der gerade nichts außer dem Sturkopf mit dem Sam gleich hatte, der er sonst war.

Bobby wusste, was Entzugserscheinungen anrichten konnten. Was er nicht wusste, war, wie das Dämonenblut sich weiterhin auf Sams Körper auswirken mochte. Aggression? Verzweiflung? Es war alles möglich und niemand konnte sicher sein, was im nächsten Moment sein würde.

Am allerwenigsten Sam, der jetzt nur noch ein Spielball dessen war, was in seinem Körper vor sich ging.

"Warum soll ich mir anhören, wie er mir wieder sagt, was für ein Monster ich wäre? Ein Vampir ... nicht sein Bruder! Dass er Recht hatte und ich Schuld bin ...!"

~*~


	15. Chapter 15

**~*~**

**Teil 15**

**~*~**

„Halt mal, Sam, was zum Teufel meinst du damit?" Dean hatte annähernd dieselbe Farbe wie sein Bruder angenommen, bei dem, was dessen Lippen da verließ.

Deans Ausruf hatte alles zum Stoppen gebracht, jegliche Diskussion ausgebremst. Beide Männer starrten nun ihn an, Bobby mit einem Blick, den als vorwurfsvoll zu bezeichnen noch weit untertrieben war. Und Sam … der blickte ihm entgegen wie ein gehetztes und verwundetes Tier, die Krallen ausgefahren, um mit dem letzten verbliebenen bisschen Energie den Gegner mit in den Untergang zu reißen.

„Sam, wenn du mir wieder eine rein hauen willst, nur zu ..." Dean breitete die Arme aus, stieß sich vom Wagen ab und ging langsam auf den Jüngeren zu, völlig defensiv, bereit für alles, was auch immer jetzt kommen würde - er hatte es nicht anders verdient und würde sich nicht wehren.

„Ich war sauer auf dich, zu Ruby zu rennen. Sie zu schützen, war …", kopfschüttelnd hielt er inne, ehe er beschämt fortfuhr: „Sam, was kann ich noch sagen, was ich nicht schon getan habe … Du bist mein Bruder und wir sind alles, was wir noch haben und das wird sich durch nichts ändern. Ich bin nicht Dad, auch das habe ich dir gesagt. Okay, ich bin genau so ein Arschloch wie er gewesen, aber … ich hätte nicht sagen dürfen, was ich eben gesagt habe. Es tut mir Leid, Samm-… Sam."

Sein Gegenüber sah nicht wirklich so aus, als ob die Worte angekommen wären. Hatte Sam wieder Halluzinationen? Er sah aus, als wäre er weit über seine Grenzen hinausgegangen und es schien nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, bis er mit dem matschigen Boden Bekanntschaft machen würde.

„Sam, ich möchte nur, dass es dir gut geht … Ich weiß, ich habe kein Recht mehr darauf, aber vertrau mir, nur noch dieses eine Mal, bitte." Die Tränen, die Sam über das Gesicht liefen, bildeten ein Spiegelbild zu denen in Deans Augen. „Ich … ich bin nicht Dad."

Noch ein Schritt.

Ein weiterer.

Beide standen jetzt dicht voreinander, reglos wie Statuen. Nur ihre Augen führten einen stumme Unterhaltung, suchten in denen des anderen nach einem Echo der Vergangenheit, nach Sicherheit.

„Bitte, Sam, komm mit uns. Wir ... ich werde dir nichts mehr tun, das schwöre ich dir", wie um seine Worte zu bekräftigen fuhr Deans Hand zu dem Amulett, das er seit seiner Kindheit um den Hals trug.

„Lass dir helfen, wir stehen das zusammen durch."

Die Hand löste sich von dem angelaufenen Metall, das auf seiner Brust lag und streckte sich langsam Sam entgegen. Die Handfläche nach oben verharrte Dean mit diesem Friedensangebot und hätte alles dafür gegeben, damit sein Bruder es annahm.

~*~


	16. Chapter 16

**~*~**

**Teil 16**

**~*~**

"Du hast ... gesagt, dass ..." die richtigen Worte wollten nicht kommen und Sam bezweifelte, dass Dean aus seinem Gestammel irgendetwas verstehen konnte - aber seine Zunge schaffte es nicht, sich um die Silben zu schlingen. Es war als wäre sie verknotet. "Die Mailbox ... dein Anruf ...?"

"Möglicherweise ein Trick, Sam", kam es mit gesenkter Stimme von Bobby, der immer noch einige Schritte vor Sam stand und nicht näher kam.

Es war ein schmerzhaftes Bild, wie Dean mit allerletzter Verzweiflung versuchte, seinen Bruder zurück zu holen und Sam ihm gegenüber, der weder ein noch aus zu wissen schien.

Der Blick des Jüngsten wechselte unstet zwischen ihm und Dean. Verwirrung malte Falten in sein Gesicht, die er noch nicht haben dürfte und in den glasigen Augen flackerte etwas, von dem Bobby hoffte, dass es Vertrauen war.

~*~

Sam fühlte seine kalten Handflächen gegen das noch kältere Metall hinter sich drücken. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht flüchten konnte und weder Bobby noch Dean aufgeben würden. Sie waren zu stur und er zu erschöpft. Wenn sie logen konnte er es jedenfalls nicht mehr von der Wahrheit unterscheiden.

Er wollte auch nicht gegen die beiden kämpfen, geschweige denn ihnen weh tun.

Er wollte die Augen schließen und sich wünschen, das alles hätte ein Ende. Die Zeit wäre zurückgedreht zu einem Punkt, an dem sein Leben zwar nicht normal, aber immerhin besser gewesen war.

All die Streitereien, die berechtigten Anschuldigungen sowie die ungerechtfertigten ... das Misstrauen ...

Er wollte Dean glauben, wollte aufhören die Sätze in seinem Kopf zu hören, die mit Deans Stimme gesprochen worden waren. Wenn sie vielleicht sogar nicht von ihm stammten.

"Ich bin nicht Dad."

Was war die Wahrheit?

Eigentlich hätte die Reaktion seines älteren Bruders doch alle Zweifel ausschalten sollen ... Dean war gut im Verstecken, aber er war kein guter Schauspieler.

Wie in Trance beobachtete Sam, wie Dean nach seiner Kette griff. Ein Vertrauensbeweis. Überhaupt ein Beweis. Die gleiche Hand streckte sich zu ihm aus. Er hörte Deans Worte, hörte die Ehrlichkeit und als er aufsah und in Deans Augen starrte, zog sich alles in ihm zusammen.

Langsam glitt Sam an der Tür zu Boden, als seine Beine den Dienst versagten. Er streifte den lehmigen Untergrund, die Kieselsteine.

Er konnte nicht mehr.

"Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er erstickt.

~*~


	17. Chapter 17

**~*~**

**Teil 17**

**~*~**

Sams Augen, der Blick in ihnen, die Verzweiflung und der unterdrückte Schrei nach Hilfe und Halt, das waren die kleinen Zeichen, auf die Dean so dringend gewartet hatte, die ihm zeigten, dass es immer noch sein Sam war, der in dem vergifteten Körper steckte.

Wie hieß es doch so schön, die Hoffnung starb zuletzt. Aber er würde Sammy nicht sterben lassen. Niemals wieder.

Seine Hand immer noch abwartend in der Luft, wollte den anderen nicht zu sehr bedrängen, ihm die Zeit geben, von selber den ersten Schritt zu tun. Aber soweit kam es nicht mehr, Sam hatte keine Kraft mehr und sank in sich zusammen wie ein wackliges Kartenhaus.

"Es tut mir Leid" – so leise und trotzdem beinahe ein Schrei.

Dean wollte brüllen, etwas zertreten und doch gleichzeitig mit seinem Bruder weinen. Wie konnten so viele widersprüchliche Gefühle in einem zur gleichen Zeit herrschen, ohne dabei wahnsinnig zu werden? Sam so am Boden zu sehen zerriss ihn innerlich. Dean hatte das nie ertragen können, weder damals noch heute. Aber er würde nie wieder zu feige dazu sein, sich dem zu stellen, besonders nicht jetzt, wenn er mehr denn je gebraucht wurde.

„Ist okay ..."

Langsam ging Dean in die Knie, hockte vor Sam und versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Gar nicht so leicht bei all dem wilden Gestrüpp von Haaren, die alles verborgen hielten.

„Hey."

Behutsam umfasste er Sams Gesicht mit der rechten Hand und versuchte, das erschrockene Zusammenzucken zu ignorieren, was darauf folgte. Tränen, vermischt mit kaltem Regen, hatten die Haut unter Deans Fingern gefährlich auskühlen lassen.

Sam musste ins Haus und das so schnell es ging. Wie viel konnte sein Körper noch ertragen, ehe alles unwiederbringlich kippte?

„Hey, sieh mich an." – Eine leise Bitte.

Keine Reaktion, nur pure Erschöpfung ihm gegenüber.

Mit sanftem Druck half Dean etwas nach, brachte Sam dazu, den Kopf zu heben und wartete geduldig, bis er einen Spalt breit die Augen aufschlug.

„Was meinst du, deinen alten Platz am Kamin, ein bisschen Ruhe und was zu essen. Okay, wenn Bobby kocht, schlafen wir wahrscheinlich danach für immer, aber …", die Augenbrauen gingen belustigt in die Höhe, als Dean das entrüstete Schnauben neben sich hörte: „ … aber wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Was denkst du? Vielleicht noch eine Mütze Schlaf und dann reden wir, das ist lange überfällig."

Sam sagte nichts, das brauchte er auch nicht, seine Augen gaben alles preis, die Tränen waren seine Worte und der leichte Druck, den Dean spürte, als sein kleiner Bruder sein Gesicht in seine Handfläche presste, waren alles, was er brauchte.

„Lass uns gehen."

~*~


	18. Chapter 18

**~*~**

**Teil 18**

**~*~**

Wortlos ließ Sam sich auf die Füße ziehen, wackelig auf den Beinen - wackelig genug, um Bobby seinen freien Arm um seine Schultern ziehen zu lassen, wie es Dean auf der anderen Seite tat, um ihn aufrecht zu halten.

Er wollte nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr fühlen.

Seine Schritte wurden schlurfend, immer kürzer und unkoordinierter, weil er seine Beine kaum spürte. Die Kälte war ihm in jeden Knochen gekrochen und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die frühwinterliche Sonne bereits einen Stand erreicht hatte, der ihm mitteilte, dass mehr Zeit vergangen sein musste, als er geglaubt hatte.

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen war die Nähe nicht aus Zwang.

Sie war nicht so verzweifelt wie in dem Moment, als Luzifer auferstanden war.

Nicht die Einsamkeit, die ihn bei Ruby gehalten und die er selbst bei ihr nie abgelegt hatte.

Stolpernd brachte er die Treppen hinauf zur Haustür hinter sich und merkte, wie Bobby sich streckte, um das Holz zur Seite zu stoßen. Der Schritt über die Schwelle war der schwierigste. Er war endgültig - eine Auslieferung, falls die beiden es sich anders überlegen sollten.

Fahrig wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, auf dem sich Tränen und Schmutz vermengt hatten.

Dean wollte ihn sacht ins Wohnzimmer ziehen, aber Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte hier nicht bleiben - nicht in einem großen, offenen Raum, völlig ungeschützt vor Blicken ... so kindisch es in seinen eigenen Ohren klang.

Der sachte Druck von Bobbys Hand an seinem Nacken ließ ihn die nötige Ruhe finden, um nicht auszuflippen, als sie an der Treppe entlang kamen, die in den Keller und zu Bobbys Panikraum führte. Er hörte nicht das leise gewisperte "Bring ihn rauf" in Deans Richtung, aber er spürte wohl, als seine Füße mit dem untersten Treppenabsatz kollidierten.

Mühsam quälte er sich Stufe um Stufe nach oben. Die Schwere in seinen Beinen fühlte sich an wie Muskelkater und die Schmerzen fingen auf Hüfthöhe an, sich unbarmherzig weiter nach oben zu fressen. Über den Brustkorb, die Schultern, die Arme. Seine Finger waren nutzlos und steif, seine Zähne klapperten aufeinander, aber sein Kopf glühte.

Auf halber Höhe knickten ihm die Knie weg - einfach so, ohne weitere Vorwarnung und erschöpft rollte Sam seinen Kopf in die Arme, vier Stufen weiter oben als der Rest von ihm.

~*~


	19. Chapter 19

**~*~**

**Teil 19**

**~*~**

„Hey, hey , hey … immer langsam Kumpel." Sich schützend hinter seinen Bruder geschoben, um einen Absturz im Ernstfall abfangen zu können, versuchte Dean besorgt einen Blick auf dessen Gesicht zu erhaschen. Der breite Brustkorb in der hellen Jacke vor ihm hob und senkte sich in unruhigen Abständen.

„Sam?" und ein erschrockenes Zischen, als die Hand des Älteren die aufwallende Hitze von der Schulter, auf der sie jetzt lag, selbst durch die vielen Stoffschichten hindurch fühlte.

Noch vor Minuten hatte sich sein Bruder wie ein Eisklumpen angefühlt, wie konnte er jetzt glühen wie ein überhitzter Motorblock?

Die alte Holztreppe war nicht wirklich breit, aber es gelang Dean, sich neben den Anderen zu schieben: „Hey, bist du noch da?" Kopf an Kopf und besorgtes Grün, das versuchte, durch das nasse Wirrwarr an Haaren zu schauen. _‚Dieses verdammte Unkraut.' __  
_  
Keine Antwort, nur der deutlich sichtbare Versuch zu Atem zu kommen.

„Komm schon Bigfoot, du kannst hier nicht so liegen bleiben." Vorsichtig umfasste er die breiten Schultern, legte sich den linken Arm erneut über die eigene und wuchtete keuchend seine sperrige Last hoch.

„Ein Schritt nach dem anderen, okay? Wir lassen es langsam angehen …", ein Umstand, der sowieso kaum zu ändern war. Mit Bobby als stiller Eskorte im Rücken rappelte sich das Duo gemeinsam hoch und erklomm schwerfällig die letzten Stufen. Oben angekommen keuchte Sam wie eine Dampflok, schwankte gefährlich und kollidierte kurzerhand mit der Wand neben ihm.

„Mein Gott, was hast du gegessen, du wiegst eine Tonne mehr seit dem letzten Mal, als ich dich in dein Bett verfrachten musste, nachdem du dir einen zu viel eingeholfen hattest." Es sollte ein Scherz sein, doch das unterdrückte Würgen war nicht die Reaktion, die Dean sich erhofft hatte. Er selber gehörig ins Schwitzen gekommen, konnte zudem die Wärme spüren, die von Sam abstrahlte und wusste, dass dies verdammt schlechte Nachrichten waren. Sein kleiner Bruder bekam selten Fieber, wenn, dann aber auch gleich richtig und es konnte schnell brenzlig werden. Ein Umstand, der Dean schon mehr als einmal das Leben sehr schwer gemacht hatte.

Als wenn er nicht schon genug Sorgen hatte ~ Klasse, ein kleiner Bruder im Fieberrausch und im bevorstehenden Entzug, das versprach eine turbulente Zeit zu werden.

„Nur noch ein paar Meter … durchhalten!"

Schwankend wie ein betrunkenes Seemannspärchen torkelten sie durch den Flur und erreichten mit ach und krach eines der kleinen Gästezimmer. Den Teil des Hauses, über den Bobby nie sprach und der einfach von allen stillschweigend akzeptiert wurde, der Bereich in dem sich seit vielen Jahren kaum etwas verändert hatte und bei dem bei genauerem Hinsehen die weibliche Hand deutlich spürbar war.

Nach einem sanften Fußtritt, den die alte Holztür protestierend zur Kenntnis nahm, stolperten sie zum Bett, das offensichtlich in weiser Voraussicht schon abgedeckt war und nur auf seinen Schlafgast wartete.

Dean manövrierte Sam hinüber, der die Augen schon geschlossen hatte, sich blind führen ließ und nur noch halb auf den Beinen, oder besser gesagt an seinem Bruder hing, der ihn schwer pustend langsam auf das Bett sinken lies.

Der Ältere schnaufte kurz durch und ging in die Hocke, immer darauf bedacht, den Griff an der Schulter nicht aufzugeben, der den Anderen in der Senkrechten hielt.

„Sam?"

~*~


	20. Chapter 20

**~*~**

**Teil 20**

**~*~**

Ja, nein, vielleicht.

So ganz wusste Sam nicht, ob er noch da war. Sicher - er hörte zu, doch das Stirnrunzeln bei den merkwürdigen Sachen, die Dean da von sich gab, hatte er schon lange aufgegeben. Sein Kopf war - wenn nicht vorher schon gewesen, dann ganz sicher jetzt - nur noch Matsch. Leider war an Matsch zu denken keine sonderlich gute Idee.

Stöhnend und mit zitternden Muskeln stützte Sam sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab, ließ die Hände gen Boden baumeln und den Kopf hängen. Die Treppe hatte ihn wirklich geschafft.

Wie konnte er von Hundert auf minus Zehn herunter gefahren haben? Das Blut? Die Erschöpfung?

Woher kam dann das Gefühl, gleich zu verbrennen?

Zögernd hob er den Kopf ein Stück, als der bohrende Blick ihm allmählich eine Gänsehaut bescherte, mit dem Dean ihn musterte. Er brachte seine Augen kaum weiter als zu Schlitzen auf - die mussten für einen kurzen Rundumcheck reichen.

Er kannte das Zimmer - gerade genug Platz für zwei Betten, obwohl nur eines hier stand. Ein Stuhl, ein Tisch ... der Wandschrank, das Fenster. Sense.

Für die Details hatte Sam kein Auge mehr - er wollte auch keines mehr haben. Unsicher ließ er seinen Blick zurück zu seinem großen Bruder wandern.

Warum um Himmels Willen sah Dean so besorgt aus? Müde, aber nicht wütend. Wo war der Hass? Warum sagte er nicht das, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, sondern half seinem Monster von Bruder?

Das Zimmer um Sam her schwankte wie bei einer Schifffahrt - hin und her und auf und ab auf den Wellen seiner eigenen Schuld.

Aber vielleicht ...

Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand, tastete damit nach Deans Arm.

... war er nur eine Halluzination? Wie Alastair ... wie seine Mutter. Aber auch diese Einbildungen waren körperlich gewesen. Er hatte sie fühlen können. Also würde er auch keine Antwort bekommen, nur, weil er nicht durch Dean hindurchfassen konnte.

Sams Finger schlossen sich um ein Stück Ärmel und aus reiner Not heraus, sonst gleich in dem aufkommenden Dunkel in seinem Sichtfeld verloren zu gehen, brach er den Augenkontakt ab.

Seine flachen Atemzüge machten ihm Angst, aber bei jedem tieferen wurde ihm schwindelig und die Übelkeit stieg. Sollte er es überhaupt wagen zu fragen?

Was, wenn das Dean erst wieder daran erinnerte, dass er sauer sein sollte? Wenn er dann ging, würde Sam ihn nicht aufhalten können. Die Erkenntnis versetzte ihm einen Schlag, der ihn klarer werden ließ.

"... Dean?", fragte Sam tonlos, formte nur den Namen mit seinen Lippen. Er musste sich räuspern, um ein krächzenderes "Dean" folgen zu lassen, das bemerkt werden konnte.

Die Überraschung seines Gegenübers war zu spüren. Die Hand, die ihn gerade hielt, bewegte sich etwas.

"Warum ..." Sam fuhr sich mit der trockenen Zunge über die Lippen und erzielte damit keinerlei des gewünschten Effektes. "Warum tobst du nicht vor Wut? Du hättest allen Grund dazu ..."

Er hörte sich jetzt schon an wie ein Junkie auf Entzug. Die Worte undeutlich und abgehackt, einige Silben wollten nicht ausgesprochen werden, wie er es gewohnt war.

Ärgerlich und etwas zu heftig, als gut für ihn war, befreite Sam sich aus seiner Jacke und beugte sich zu seinen Schuhen hinunter. Die Antwort ließ auf sich warten - oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung mehr - und er konnte nicht länger untätig herumsitzen.

Das nächste, was er wirklich begriff, war, wie er mit dem Kopf gegen den Nachttisch stieß, weil er das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte. Es war kein harter Stoß - er war schließlich nicht weit gefallen. Deutlich genug für seinen Kopf jedoch, um heftige Protestschmerzen abzugeben.

Und irgendwie war der Boden gar nicht so schlecht ... er bot jedenfalls keine Gefahr, noch einen weiteren spektakulär dramatischen Abgang zu machen, der im Endeffekt nichts als peinlich war.

~*~


	21. Chapter 21

**~*~**

**Teil 21**

**~*~**

„Uhhh, wir hatten doch gesagt langsam - …!"

Sam kippte ihm nach der Begegnung mit der Nachtischkante einfach frontal zurück in die Arme, noch halb auf dem Bett, eine Hand stöhnend an den Kopf gepresst, der nun an Deans Schulter lag. Ein winziger Schmerzlaut entwischte dem Jüngsten, nur hörbar durch die Nähe zueinander.

Sam atmete abgehackt, versuchte, den Schmerz einzudämmen, bekam sich selber aber anscheinend nicht in den Griff.

Die Wange vorsichtig an dem dunklen Haar, flüsterte Dean leise dem Hinterkopf zu: „Weißt du, wie ich schon sagte, du bist mir doch ein bisschen schwer geworden und ich bin zu alt, um dich ständig wo aufsammeln zu können", eine kleine Pause und noch ein bisschen leiser dann, da Dean genau wusste, was Kopfschmerzen bei Sam bedeuteten und die hatte er mit Sicherheit: „ … also, nimm es mir nicht übel, aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir - …"

Dean bemerkte erst, dass er grinste, als ihn Sams Haare an der Nase kitzelten, wie um ihn daran zu erinnern, weiter zu reden: „Na ja, ich weiß gar nicht, ob du dich daran noch erinnern kannst, aber damals, ich weiß gar nicht genau, du warst fünf glaube ich, da war Dad wieder mal ewig unterwegs und wir konnten nicht hinaus, da es seit Tagen wie aus Kübeln geschüttet hatte, also haben wir stundenlang fern gesehen und nicht immer das Richtige." Ein leises Lachen erklang und Deans Hand fuhr dabei immer wieder beruhigend in kleinen Kreisen über Sams Rücken, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, einfach weil er instinktiv wusste, dass der Andere das gerade brauchte.

„Jedenfalls haben wir so einen Horrorstreifen gesehen und du hattest danach Angst vor den Monstern unter unserem Bett, also habe ich kurzerhand das Bett samt Matratze auf den Boden befördert und dir hat das so gefallen, dass wir, als Dad endlich zurückkam, immer noch auf dem Boden gecampt haben."

Wieder schlich sich ein strahlendes Lächeln, das alle Sorgen für ein paar Sekunden verblassen ließ, auf Deans Gesicht und er spürte, dass auch Sam den Versuch dazu unternahmen.

„Besser?" – ein winziger Stupser folgte mit der Hand, die auf Deans Arm lag, zu mehr war offensichtlich keine Kraft mehr da.

„Also was hältst du davon, hm?" Die Antwort nicht abwartend, zog er Sam vorsichtig vom Bett, hielt den schlaffen Oberkörper fest an sich gedrückt und versuchte so behutsam wie möglich, den anderen auf den Boden zu bekommen.

Als wäre das das Signal gewesen, löste sich Bobby vom Türrahmen, der sein stiller Wachposten gewesen war und ging auf das schmale Bett zu, zog ohne zu zögern die Decken zu Seite und begann, die Matratze vom Lattenrost zu ziehen. Er stellte keine Fragen, machte keine spitzen Bemerkungen, sondern gab seinen Jungs einfach das, was sie brauchten, immer drauf bedacht, Deans suchendem Blick auszuweichen. Der Junge hatte schon genug mit sich und seinem Bruder zu kämpfen, da brauchte er nicht auch noch einen alten Mann am Hals, der bei ein paar Kindheitserinnerungen rührselig wurde.

Kurze Zeit später war der kleine Raum ein bisschen größer, das Bett eine Etage tiefer und Sam darin.

Es hatte keine empörte Gegenwehr gegeben, als Dean ihn aus den klammen Klamotten befreit hatte, und das machte beiden Männern, die jetzt in der Tür standen und auf den sich unruhig Umherwälzenden blickten, mehr als nur ein bisschen Sorge. Sam war Feuer und Eis zur selben Zeit, klapperte wie ein Storch mit seinem Schnabel vor Kälte und verbrannte gleichzeitig von Innen heraus.

„Bobby …", den Blick immer noch fest auf seinen Bruder geheftet: „was wenn er aufgegeben hat?"

~*~


	22. Chapter 22

**~*~**

**Teil 22**

**~*~**

Die Ecke, in der die Matratze jetzt lag, war der beste Schutz, den Sam sich vorstellen konnte. Zwar war die Zimmerdecke jetzt ungewohnt weit weg, aber zwei stabile Wände als Begrenzung (eine im Rücken, eine bei seinem Kopf), den Schreibtisch bei seinen Füßen und in die Decken eingewickelt, fühlte er sich sicherer als auf dem Bett, das ihm wie ein Präsentierteller vorgekommen war.

Okay, er war erwachsen. Er wusste, dass seine Gedanken völlig kindisch und irrational waren. Er hätte peinlich berührt sein müssen, dass Dean und Bobby ihn so sahen - ihm so viel helfen mussten. Aber ... er war es nicht. Er war froh, Dean ganz normal erzählen zu hören, sogar, wenn es solche Episoden ihres Lebens betraf. Es beruhigte ihn.

Trotzdem war das genau das, was er brauchte. Schutz. Das Gefühl, nicht irgendwo auf der Strecke verloren zu gehen. Geborgenheit.

Am Rande seines Schlafes, gefangen in seinem tauben Körper, hörte er das dumpfe Murmeln von Bobby ein paar Meter weiter.

Er hatte sich unterdessen längst zusammengerollt, Nase und Augen das einzige noch Sichtbare und selbst die waren teilweise verdeckt von seinen verschwitzten Strähnen.

Die weichen Laken, die über seine erhitzte Haut strichen, hatten einen vertrauten Geruch und sogar der Staub verströmte Sicherheit.

Er war zu Hause.

Nicht ganz dem gewahr, was im Zimmer vor sich ging, schloss Sam die Augen. Sie hatten ihn nicht in den Keller gezerrt oder ihn festgebunden. Bobby und Dean waren immer noch in Reichweite.

Und das war das Wichtigste.

***********

"... was, wenn er aufgegeben hat?" Die Frage spukte geraume Minuten in Bobbys Kopf herum, seit sie ausgesprochen worden war. Der ältere Jäger hatte lange nur auf den Haufen unter den Decken gestarrt, sich schließlich aus seiner Starre gelöst und eine Hand auf Deans Schulter gelegt.

"Wir werden es herausfinden müssen", war seine einzige Antwort dazu, weil er sich genauso hilflos fühlte, wie Dean aussah. "Und wir werden uns abwechseln müssen - wir können ihn nicht alleine lassen." 'Nicht noch einmal', beendete er den Satz innerlich.

"Du holst dir eine Matratze, ich kümmere mich um ein paar Medikamente, die sich hoffentlich mit seinen Entzugserscheinungen vertragen", ordnete Bobby an und überspielte nicht nur seine Sorge mit dieser Anweisung. Dean brauchte die Ruhe mindestens genau so sehr wie sein kleiner Bruder - und er fühlte sich für sie beide verantwortlich. Wenigstens ein bisschen Verantwortung konnte er dem jungen Mann abnehmen.

Der zweifelnde Blick war ihm einen leichten Klaps auf Deans Hinterkopf wert, nach dem er stumm auf das Zimmer nebenan deutete und auffordernd nickte.

~*~


	23. Chapter 23

**~*~**

**Teil 23**

**~*~**

Ein kurzes Nicken war alles, was er zustande brachte. Selbst der liebevolle Klaps von Bobby entrang ihm nur ein kleines, schiefes Grinsen, das auf halben Weg verunglückte. Er war fertig, einfach fix und fertig, die letzten Stunden waren zu viel gewesen, viel zu viel. Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, holte tief Luft und bewegte sich immer noch keinen Zentimeter.

Er konnte nicht gehen und wenn es nur einen Raum weiter war.

Dean schluckte hart, als er das eingerollte Bündel betrachtete. Er spürte Bobbys wissende Blicke auf sich und hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, den Starken zu spielen. Sie standen am Ende und es sah so aus, als ob er diesen letzten Weg alleine gehen müsste. Es hatte seinen Bruder schon einmal beinahe umgebracht, durch diese Hölle zu gehen, nein _ER_ selber hatte ihn dabei fast umgebracht, indem er ihn weggesperrt hatte wie einen Irren. Alleine, sich selber überlassen – die schlimmste Schuld von allen.

Dean hörte wieder die Schreie aus dem Keller, die verzweifelten Rufe nach ihm, dem großen Bruder, so von Schmerz geprägt, dass alleine ihr Klang wehtat, die Seele mit kleinen spitzen Splittern durchstach. Wie zur Hölle hatte er das Sam antun können, ohne dabei jemals wieder ruhigen Gewissens in den Spiegel schauen zu können?

Dean war sich sicher, diese Momente würde er nie vergessen, sie im Traum immer wieder durchleben und er hatte es verdient. Er hatte nicht nur das Versprechen an seinen Vater gebrochen, seinen kleinen Bruder zu schützen, er hatte damit auch alles verraten, wofür er selber gelebt hatte und am Ende gestorben war.

„Ich - …", beschämt brach er ab, als er wieder Bobbys warme Hand auf der Schulter spürte. Der einzige Mensch, an dem er sich anlehnen konnte, vor dem er nicht stark sein musste.

Dean hob den Blick, und Bobby wurde es eng in der Brust. Wie konnte so viel Leid in einem so jungen Menschen stecken. Das sonst strahlende grün war verschwunden und hatte düsterer Trostlosigkeit Platz gemacht.

„Bleib hier, bei ihm …", ein kurzes Nicken des Ältesten in Richtung Sam: „Ich besorge alles und bin gleich zurück, euch zwei konnte man noch nie lange alleine lassen."

Ohne zu wissen, wie Bobby geschah, hatte Dean ihn plötzlich fest in die Arme geschlossen, einen stillen Moment so verharrt und mit klopfendem Herzen leise geflüstert, was er laut niemals hätte sagen können: „Danke, danke für alles."

Ein Ruck und Bobby stand alleine da, seltsam berührt und folgte mit den Augen dem jungen Mann, der wie ein Sohn für ihn war. Nicht zum ersten Mal beneidete er John um das Privileg, sich ihr Vater genannt haben zu dürfen und zugleich dankte er ihm für das Geschenk, das er ihm hinterlassen hatte. Ohne die Beiden wäre sein Leben mit Sicherheit ein anderes, eines ruhigeres zwar, aber ein verlorenes.

Schwer schluckend drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum, gab den Beiden einen kurzen Moment für sich und Dean die Möglichkeit, sich wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Himmel er selber brauchte ihn ebenso.

Ein paar Minuten später stand Bobby erneut in der Tür, beladen mit einer Box voller Medikamente, einem Krug Wasser und dem deutlichen Vorhaben, als nächsten Dean auf die Matratze, die bereits im Flur hinter ihm stand, zu verfrachten.

Aber nun stand er einfach nur da, blickte still auf das Bild vor ihm. Der Ältere, der schlafend bei seinem Bruder lag, den Kopf sacht an Sams gelehnt, einen Arm schützend über dem zusammengerollten Körper des Anderen.

~*~


	24. Chapter 24

**~*~**

**Teil 24**

**~*~**

Lautlos trat Bobby näher, faltete beim Gehen die Decke auseinander und breitete die weichen Daunen über Dean aus. Er würde ihn wecken müssen – der Boden war kalt – aber jetzt im Augenblick war nicht die richtige Zeit dafür.

Die Nähe tat diesen beiden Sturköpfen ganz gut. Selbst Sam hatte aufgehört, sich ruhelos umher zu wälzen und sein Atem ging gleichmäßiger. Vorsichtig fuhr Bobby über die verschwitzte Stirn, durch feuchte Haare hindurch, und beschloss, dass sie noch warten konnten mit einem Schub von Arznei. Wenigstens ein paar Stunden.

Das, was hier passierte, war die beste Medizin.

Bobby machte sich nichts vor. Es würde Wochen, wenn nicht Monate brauchen, bis das Vertrauen der beiden ineinander wieder hergestellt war – wenn es überhaupt jemals erneut so werden würde, wie vorher. Das hier waren nur die Ausläufer der Angst, die in den letzten Tagen unbarmherzig zugeschlagen hatte, ein paar Reste des Urvertrauens, das sie in ihrem Leben aufgebaut hatten.

***********

‚… deine Schuld.'

‚Unschuldige getötet …'

Die Stimmen wurden lauter, drängender, bedrohlicher. Sam wand sich längst, um ihnen zu entkommen, aber sie blieben, wohin er sich auch drehte. Oder drehte er sich gar nicht und träumte nur? Er konnte nichts sehen, alles war in ein dunkles rot getaucht. Wie Blut. Nur Umrisse, Schatten.

‚Monster!' – gefolgt von einem Lachen.

„NEIN!", entrang der Schrei sich Sams Kehle und er riss die Augen auf. Mit einem Ruck saß er senkrecht im Bett … Bett? Wo war das Bett? Irritiert sah er nach unten und erkannte die Matratze, auf der er lag. Und Dean. Oder mehr … Deans Arm. Der Rest des Älteren war in einer Decke verdreht auf dem harten Holzfußboden gelagert. Ein kurzer Stich der Wärme durchzuckte Sam, aber die Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf waren noch einen Ticken drängender.

Hatte er wirklich geschrieen?

Verwirrt rutschte er zurück in die Ecke, zog die Knie zu sich heran. Er fühlte sich fiebrig. Die Gedanken entglitten ihm, ehe er sie zu fassen bekam und bildeten ein abstraktes Muster in seinem Kopf, dem er nicht folgen konnte. Es war ein wenig wie mit diesen 3D-Bildern. Die einen beherrschten es, die Bilder zu sehen, indem sie nur ein wenig ihren Blick veränderten und andere konnten nichts sehen, egal, welchen Trick sie versuchten.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig zu den zweiteren gehörend.

Noch in der Erwartung, gleich wieder Schmerzen zu spüren, sog Sam Luft in seine Lungen. Ganz langsam dehnte er sie immer weiter aus. Nichts geschah. Keine glühenden Eisen, die er in sich fühlte – nur ein Kratzen in seinem Hals und diese elende Schwere in Kopf und Gliedern.

Er nutzte die Zeit der Ruhe, um sich endlich im Zimmer umzusehen.

In den hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen tanzte der aufgewirbelte Staub in kleinen Spiralen. Dem Stand dieser elend grellen Scheibe nach zu urteilen, musste es später Nachmittag sein. Ein Stuhl stand nahe bei Dean und wirkte verlassen. Sam rechnete jeden Moment damit, Bobby in der Tür auftauchen zu sehen, der diesen Stuhl dort hin gestellt hatte, um auf sie aufzupassen. Aber nichts geschah.

Dean schlief weiter und die Tür öffnete sich nicht.

Sams Augen suchten weiter. Er glitt über ihre Sachen am Boden – seine Kleidung, oder jedenfalls den größten Teil davon. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich schutzlos, so ziemlich ohne Stoff am Oberkörper und er streckte sich vorsichtig um Dean herum, damit er sein T-Shirt erreichen konnte.

Auf allen Vieren war er endlich lang genug, um das Kleidungsstück zu erreichen.

Sam merkte, wie ihm die Veränderung seiner Lage die Übelkeit zurückbrachte, konnte aber gerade keine Hand erübrigen, um sie auf sich zu legen oder einen Punkt zu finden, auf den er drücken konnte, um die Empfindung zu lindern.

Mit unkoordinierten Bewegungen zog er sich das T-Shirt über, versuchte geflissentlich zu ignorieren, wie der Kragen ihm Strähnen an den Kopf klebte, während er seine Arme durchsteckte.

Er lief wirklich auf Sparflamme.

Aber er wusste, er konnte nicht länger warten. Er musste es einfach hinter sich bringen, bevor er wieder in seiner Traumwelt verloren ging oder noch schlimmer: schlichtweg starb.

„Dean?", fragte er leise, streckte die Hand aus und legte sie behutsam zwischen die Schulterblätter des anderen. Ein Teil von ihm rechnete bereits damit, dass Dean sofort angriff - ein guter Grund, Vorsicht walten zu lassen.

~*~


	25. Chapter 25

**~*~**

**Teil 25**

**~*~**

„Nein - … SAM."

Mit einem Ruck und vor Aufregung donnerndem Herzen preschte Dean hoch, gefangen im Durcheinander aus seiner Jacke und der Decke, die sich still und leise wie eine Schlange um ihn gewickelt hatte – lautloser Jäger und ahnungslose Beute, die orientierungslos versuchte, der Gefahr zu entkommen.

Dean, noch nicht fähig zu einem klaren Gedanken und halb in den Tiefen seiner düsteren Träume, handelte aus reinem Instinkt: Ein abwehrender Schlag mit der Hand, ein erschrockner Ausruf irgendwo neben ihm und ein Satz zur Seite, ein dumpfer Schlag von etwas Hartem, der ihn schmerzhaft am Rücken traf und Holz, das auf Holz schlug.

„Was zum - …", irritiert drehte Dean wie wild den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und wurde sich nur allmählich der Gegenwart jemand anderes hinter ihm bewusst. Erschrocken fuhr er herum, verhedderte sich von Neuem, stieß mit dem Knie an das Stuhlbein, was nicht mehr auf dem Boden stand, sondern, dank seiner etwas groben Behandlung, jetzt lag, zögerte kurz und begann dann zu begreifen.

„Gott, Sam - … man, du hast mir einen Mords Schrecken eingejagt, tu' das ja nie wieder!" Dean holte tief Luft, schloss die Augen und rieb sich mit der Hand über das zerknitterte Gesicht, fuhr sich weiter durch die Haare und startete einen neuen Versuch.

Okay, alles zurück auf Anfang.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, entdeckte er das Chaos um sich herum in seinem ganzen Ausmaß und bekam die Umstände wieder zu fassen, warum er eigentlich hier auf dem Boden hockte und ihm sein verdammtes Kreuz weh tat, weil er anscheinend der Meinung gewesen war, wie früher auf dem harten Boden schlafen zu können, ohne den Preis dafür zu bezahlen. Seine Pupillen wanderten weiter: zurück zu dem umgeworfenen Stuhl, zu der Decke, die in verdrehten Knoten um ihn drapiert war, hinüber zur Matratze auf dem Boden und der Person, die halb in das Laken gewickelt und zusammengesunken darauf saß und ihn mit erschrockenen Augen anstarrte.

_‚Scheiße'_, Sam sah aus, als hätte er eine Woche lang den Tresen der finstersten Bar nicht mehr verlassen.

„Hey", mehr wollte gerade den Weg über seine staubtrockene Zunge nicht finden. In seinen Eingeweiden machte sich ein verlegendes Rumoren breit. Sie waren sich so nahe und doch begannen die Tore der Mauern, die sie beide so sorgsam umgaben und die im Schlaf so weit geöffnet gewesen waren, sich von Neuem ganz langsam zu schließen - bis sich ein Fuß mutig dazwischen schob, einen Keil bildete und die Verbindung ein winziges Stückchen offen hielt.

~*~


	26. Chapter 26

**~*~**

**Teil 26**

**~*~**

Irgendwo war Sam über die heftige Reaktion erschrocken, teilweise überrascht - aber der größte Teil von ihm hatte damit gerechnet. Wie lange war es überhaupt her, dass er Dean aufgeweckt hatte und das nicht mit einem freundschaftlichen Schlag gegen die Knöchel oder sonst etwas? Kein Wunder, dass das nun seine Quittung war.

Er presste die spröden Lippen aufeinander, schluckte trocken und seine Mundhöhle war einmal mehr in seinem Leben eine Wüste, bei der Hopfen und Malz verloren waren - wobei er gerade alles für ein Bier gegeben hätte. Leider war sein Magen da anderer Meinung. Schon der Gedanke an Essen und Trinken reichte, um eine Etage tiefer eine unmissverständliche Übelkeit aufkommen zu lassen.

Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Glieder - erst die Arme, dann die Beine, schließlich seinen steifen Nacken ein paar Zentimeter. So weit so gut - um die Finger und Zehen wollte er sich gerade nicht kümmern. Es reichte einstweilen, wenn Hauptfunktionen da waren. Zumindest war er so lange damit beschäftigt, bis ihm wieder gewahr wurde, dass Dean etwas gesagt hatte.

Sams trüber Blick fixierte sich auf seinen Bruder. "... Hi", krächzte er, seine Stimmbänder außer Kontrolle. Sie fühlten sich an, als hätte sie jemand mit einem Reibeisen bearbeitet. Konnte man ihn überhaupt verstehen?

In der Stille kämpfte er die Decke zurück auf die Matratze und angelte nach seiner Jeans. Gott, wie unangenehm wollte die Situation noch werden? Konnte Dean nicht endlich schreien?

Seine Finger waren steif und ungelenk, aber trotzdem schaffte er es, den rauen Stoff festzuhalten und daran zu ziehen, bis er endlich saß, wo er sollte.

Wieso er sich überhaupt anzog war ihm ein Rätsel. Nur, damit er etwas zu tun hatte? Er ahnte schon, dass sein Versuch aufzustehen, nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis bringen würde, aber das Verlangen nach frischer Luft wuchs immer weiter.

Als von der Seite keine Einwände kamen, hielt Sam inne. Wie musste diese Aktion für Dean aussehen?

"Ich wollte nur ...", fing er an, brach mittendrin ab und starrte auf seine nackten Füße. Der rote Faden seines Satzes ging verloren.

~*~


	27. Chapter 27

**~*~**

**Teil 27**

**~*~**

Da saß dieser große Kerl von beinahe zwei Metern zusammengesunken auf der Ecke der Matratze, die Arme auf den Knien und starrte Löcher in den Boden.

Wie schaffte Sam es, genau in diesem Moment wieder wie der verlorene zwölfjährige von damals auszusehen, der nach einem Streit mit ihrem Vater versuchte, trotzig die Tränen runter zu schlucken und zu verbergen, wie beschissen alles war.

Dean versuchte den Mann zu erkennen, der ihm vor ein paar Tagen beinahe die Kehle zerquetscht hatte; den brutalen Schlägertyp, der zum ersten Mal den Älteren besiegte und den zweifelhaften Triumph mit sich durch die Tür nahm, zusammen mit allem, was sie beide je verbunden hatte.

Er fand nichts mehr davon, alles was er sah, war sein kleiner Bruder, am Rande eines Abgrundes, so tief, dass er wohl für immer fallen würde, wenn er nicht jemanden fand, der im die Sicherheit gab, alles zu überwinden und über die kleine wackelige Brücke ans andere Ende der Schlucht zu gelangen.

Langsam schob er die Decke von sich und rutschte vorsichtig ein kleines Stück näher heran.

Eine Hand, ein kurzes Zögern und der leichte Griff an die Schulter des anderen.

„Du wolltest nur was …?" - eine leise Frage, ohne Groll und Wut.

Dean musterte seinen Bruder besorgt, während er auf eine Antwort wartete. Er wusste, dass Sam gerade etwas anderes von ihm erwartete: Toben, Schreien, vielleicht sogar Gewalt, aber nichts davon fand er im Moment in seinem Inneren.

„Hey, Sam … sieh mich an!" Ein sanftes Ruckeln an der Schulter.

Dean sah, wie dessen verkrampfte Hände zu zittern begannen und sich an den rauen Stoff der Jeans darunter drückten. Dean fühlte auch, wie Sams Muskeln sich protestierend anspannten und wie sich das auf den restlichen Körper übertrug.

„Ich hatte es verdient …", und das löste die unruhige Starre in Sam, der langsam seinen Kopf dazu brachte, sich in Richtung Dean zu bewegen und dabei krampfhaft darum kämpfte, nicht seinen Fokus auf dessen Gesicht zu verlieren.

Alles, was Dean bei seinem Gegenüber sah, waren Unverständnis und Zweifel.

„Ich war ein Idi-…", gerade als er erneut ansetzte, öffnete sich leise die Tür und Bobbys Kopf schob sich besorgt hindurch.

„Alles okay hier oben? Es klang, als würdet ihr meine Einrichtung zerlegen."

Zwei Augenpaare starrten ihn im ersten Moment an, als würde er chinesisch sprechen. Bei Sam wäre es ja halbwegs verständlich, aber warum sah Dean gerade aus, als hätte man ihm einen kalten Eimer Wasser über den Kopf gegossen? Er hatte keinen Schimmer, bis er genauer hinsah und bemerkte, dass er keinen ungünstigeren Moment hätte treffen können. Innerlich verfluchte er sich für sein grandios katastrophales Timing.

Betretenes Schweigen von allen Seiten, ehe Bobby sich einen Ruck gab.

„Jungs, was haltet ihr davon, hier nicht den ganzen Tag faul rum zu liegen und mir stattdessen unten etwas zur Hand geht. Ich könnte natürlich auch zuerst etwas in die Pfanne hauen, ihr seid bestimmt hungrig …", hochgezogene Augenbrauen.

Schweigen.

Dean, der sich zurück drehte und abzuwägen schien, wozu Sam in der Lage war.

„Steaks", kam es schmeichelnd von der Tür her.

Okay, Bobby hatte mehr als überzeugende Argumente, aber das beste Steak würde er liegen lassen, wenn Sam ihn nicht begleitete, denn ohne ihn ging er garantiert nirgendwo hin.

„Sam? Was meinst du?"

~*~


	28. Chapter 28

**~*~**

**Teil 28**

**~*~**

Einige Sekunden lang wog Sam ab, welche Entscheidung weniger Ärger mit sich brachte und sah dann auf.

"Geht vor, ich komm nach."

Er sah schon, wie Deans Mund sich öffnete und hob abwehrend die Hand. "Geht vor", wiederholte er deutlicher und wartete regungslos ab, bis mit zweifelnden Blicken die beiden Älteren aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren.

Jetzt hatte er immerhin ein paar Momente für sich, die er nutzen konnte, um auf die Füße zu kommen. Wie genau er das anstellen sollte, wusste er nicht. Vorsichtshalber suchte er sich einen Punkt im Raum, auf den er starren konnte, während seine Hände sich um das Holz des Schreibtisches schlangen, damit er Halt hatte.

Wenn das der Anfang war, wie schlimm würde es werden, wenn erst einmal ein paar Tage verstrichen waren?

Beim letzten Mal hatte es mehr als drei Wochen gedauert, bis er wirklich nicht mehr zu verbergende Entzugserscheinungen gehabt hatte - jetzt fing es nach ein, zwei Tagen an? Das lief gehörig falsch.

Seine Knie waren weich und die Muskeln zitterten vor Anstrengung, als Sam auf den Füßen stand und wackelig zum Fenster sah. Sollte er noch eine Weile warten und hier bleiben oder zu einem womöglich nicht in ihm bleibendem Frühstück nach draußen gehen?

Dass er über seine Schuhe stolperte, machte die Sache ziemlich klar. Ohne sie zu binden schlüpfte er hinein und schlurfte damit zur Tür hinüber, die Bobby offen gelassen hatte, als er mit einem wissenden Blick hinter Dean hergegangen war.

Oben an der Treppe angekommen, wünschte Sam sich, er hätte nicht hinuntergesehen. Vor ihm drehte sich alles und er war froh, die Anzahl der Stufen zu kennen, die er zu überwinden hatte. Wobei man meinen sollte, abwärts wäre einfacher als aufwärts.

Unsicher tappte Sam hinunter, eine Hand um das Holzgeländer geschlossen. Er hörte das Zischen von Bratfett in der Pfanne und leise Stimmen in der Küche, die ihn irgendwie dazu zwangen, leiser zu gehen und genauer hinzuhören.

"... schlimmer als letztes Mal."

"- stirbt -"

"... kannst nicht -!"

"Wir müss-"

Was mussten sie? Ihn einsperren? War das wirklich nur die Gnadenfrist? Benebelt schob er sich in einem unbeobachteten Moment an der Küche vorbei und öffnete die Haustür. Es war selbst jetzt noch ungewohnt, Rumsfeld nicht mehr zu sehen, wie er auf einem der Autos herumlag, wütend bellte oder knurrte. Die zersprengte Eisenkette lag noch immer unaufgerollt im Weg.

Lieber würde er wirklich sterben, als noch einen Fuß in den Keller zu setzen. Er wusste ohnehin nicht, ob er es überlebte.

Wo war die Hoffnung von vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hin? Das Gefühl, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde?

Die Fliegentür wurde von dem abendlichen Luftzug gegen ihren Rahmen geschleudert und klapperte. Sam erinnerte sich dunkel daran, wie ihn dieses Geräusch bei seinem ersten Besuch hier nachts aus einem Alptraum gerissen hatte. Jetzt blieb der beruhigende Effekt aus.

~*~


	29. Chapter 29

**~*~**

**Teil 29**

**~*~**

Gefrustet fuhr Dean sich durch die Haare und bemerkte erst dadurch, dass sie ihm durch das Schlafen wie Stacheln vom Kopf abstanden. Klasse, sogar die Dinger wollten vor ihm flüchten. Kaum hatte er diesen lächerlichen Gedanken zur Seite geschoben und sich wieder auf das energisch geflüsterte Gespräch mit Bobby konzentriert, als er das alte Fliegengitter der Haustür gegen den Rahmen donnern hörte.

Dean war nicht der Einzige gewesen, der das Geräusch aufgeschnappt hatte, Bobby hatte mitten in der Bewegung aufgehört, wild mit dem Pfannenwender herumzugestikulieren, um seinen Argumenten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. In seiner Schürze mit Mütze sah er jetzt aus wie eine Scherzreklame für Verzweiflungsgriller.

Beide lauschten, aber dieses Mal hörten sie keineswegs diese beunruhigende plötzliche Stille, die beim letzten Mal Sams dämonische Flugversuche angekündigt hatten, nein, jetzt hörten sie ein leises Fluchen außerhalb des Hauses.

„Sam!"

Wie auf Kommando stürmten beide Männer zur Tür, stießen sich zur gleichen Zeit die Schulter am Rahmen an, als sie - jeder für sich - beschlossen hatten, Vorfahrt zu haben bei ihrem Weg nach draußen.

Hochgezogene Augenbrauen, ein schiefes Grinsen von den Männern und ein kleines Nicken von Bobby: „Mach schon Junge, es sieht so aus, als ob unser kleiner Flüchtling gerade im Matsch gelandet ist."

Dean schluckte hart.

Es war ein Scherz des Älteren und doch waren die liebevollen Worte, die sich dazwischen verbargen, mehr als deutlich: _‚Er braucht dich mehr als mich … geh schon, Schwachkopf.' __  
_  
Ein kurzer Ruck, der menschliche Stau löste sich auf und Dean stürmte zur Tür, riss sie auf, ohne dabei zu bemerken, wie sie beinahe aus den Angeln flog.

Ein zweites Mal erklang das hölzerne Scheppern und Bobby stand innerhalb weniger Tage schon wieder da, wusste nicht, ob er dem Jungen eine reinhauen sollte oder ihn einfach weiter dafür lieben sollte, dass er so ein verrückter Chaot war. Es wärmte dem Älteren das Herz, in Deans Augen wieder etwas von dem alten Glanz zu sehen, wenn es um Sam ging und er würde den Teufel tun, sich gerade dazwischen zu stellen.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entwischte ihm, er war mehr als neugierig, was genau passiert war, aber er wusste, dass er Geduld haben musste. Dean hatte immerhin ein halb genuscheltes: ‚Lilith ist tot', von sich gegeben, als sie auf dem Rückweg im Auto saßen. Der Blick, den der Jüngere dabei auf die Rückbank warf, sagte alles.

Luzifer – Hölle … Feuer.

„SCHEISSE!" Genau in diesem Moment bemerkte er den verschmorten Fleischgeruch, der ihm aus der Küche entgegen schlug. Soviel zum Thema saftiges Steak. Das hier war wohl ein Vorgeschmack auf die Dinge, die sie erwarten würden, denn wer hatte als Jäger schon Zweifel daran, als Spießbraten der Unterwelt zu enden, der eben hier und da etwas angesenkt war.

Einfach himmlisch der Gedanke.

Dean stand auf der alten Veranda unter dem Vordach, das einmal weiß gewesen sein musste, wie die abblätternde Farbe am Holz bröselnd verriet.

Der Sonnenschein, der vor kurzem ein kleiner Lichtblick gewesen war, wurde jetzt verdrängt durch dunkle Regenwolken, die den Himmel verdüsterten. Leichter Nieselregen setzte ein, der aus kühlen Temperaturen unangenehm feuchte Kälte machte, als Dean den ersten Schritt machte und sich langsam seinem Bruder näherte.

Sam kniete zusammengesunken mitten auf dem Hof, nach vorne gebeugt, die Hände im Matsch abgestützt, den Kopf kraftlos auf den Schultern nach vorne hängend. Ein Schuh hatte sich anscheinend im feuchten Untergrund festgesaugt und den Jüngeren ins Straucheln gebracht. Lächerlich, alleine der Gedanke, und doch zugleich so erschreckend. Alles, was Sam an Stärke in sich gehabt hatte, schien fort zu sein, der Körper seiner letzten Reserven beraubt.

Dean konnte Sam schnell und flach atmen hören. Noch mehr Grund zur Sorge.

„Sammy?"

~*~


	30. Chapter 30

**~*~**

**Teil 30**

**~*~**

Der Regen drang innerhalb weniger Sekunden durch Sams T-Shirt und das kühle Nass bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Seine Nervenenden waren wie elektrisiert und selbst die kleinen Tropfen schmerzten wie Nadeln auf seinem erhitzten Äußerem. Fieber ...? Völlig egal. Er musste funktionieren.

Wie in Trance ließ er sich auf seine Unterschenkel sinken, zog die Hände aus dem Matsch und ließ den Regen allmählich die braune Pampe von seinen Fingern spülen. Helle, empfindliche Haut seiner Unterarme kam zum Vorschein.

Wäre ihm noch irgendetwas Sinnvolles eingefallen, hätte er es hinausgeschrieen in den aufziehenden Sturm - aber es gab nichts. Nichts würde helfen. Nicht einmal Gott.

Der war ... wusste der Geier wo - ausgeflogen, tot ... irgendetwas würde zutreffen. So viel hatte er von Dean verstanden, während er halbtot auf der Rückbank gelagert und sein Bruder vorne mit Bobby geredet hatte. Wie er es jetzt auch schon wieder tat. Über ihn. Ohne ihn. Wie ein Kleinkind.

Die Wut begann die Überhand zu gewinnen und Sam kämpfte sich zurück auf die Füße, sah sich nach etwas um, mit dem er seine Aggressionen abreagieren konnte und fand nichts außer sich selbst und den Autowracks. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er sie erreicht, immer noch ohne Dean zu bemerken.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und begann, ziellos gegen das eingedellte Blech zu schlagen.

Er war Schuld an diesem ganzen Mist!

Den letzten Rest, den er an Vertrauen von Dean gehabt hatte ... verloren. Weg. Nichts mehr. Alles nur wegen ihm und seiner Sturheit! Das war es mit seiner Familie ... und er war nicht nur eine Gefahr für sich selbst, sondern auch für andere mit seinen unkontrollierbaren Kräften, die er nie wieder loswerden würde!

"ZUM TEUFEL!", schrie er - ironischerweise, denn der Teufel lief durchaus Gefahr, genau das zu hören und in Verbindung zu bringen, wer ihn befreit hatte.

Sams Stimme hallte auf dem beinahe leeren Gelände wider und trotzdem bemerkte er kaum, wie er schrie ... was er schrie. Es kam einfach aus ihm heraus. Die Wut, die es nicht schaffte, sich über den Schmerz in seinen Armen zu entladen, suchte sich andere Wege und er fühlte sich so unfähig wie lange nicht mehr.

Erst als die Kraft in seinen Armen erlahmte und die Schläge vereinzelter wurden, langsamer, holte Sam Luft. Seine Lungen brannten, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und die Übelkeit als sein ständiger Begleiter kam zurück.

Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen seiner Kräfte zertrümmerte Sam die letzte Scheibe, die bisher heil geblieben war, ließ sich nach vorne sinken und rutschte dann hinunter, die Finger fest um seine Knie gepresst und die Arme durchgestreckt.

Alles, was er gewollt hatte, war ein normales Leben ... seine Familie. Ein sicherer Ort. Frieden wäre übertrieben gewesen, das wusste er, also dachte er es nicht einmal.

Wie zu seiner eigenen Beruhigung wippte Sam vor und zurück, unfähig die Tränen passieren zu lassen, die in seinen Augen brannten. Stattdessen ließ er den stärker werdenden, eiskalten Regen auf sich einprasseln, der ihm breite Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fallen ließ.

Die Schritte hinter Sam ließen ihn zusammenzucken und sich heftig über das Gesicht wischen.

Er hatte genug gejammert und Schwäche gezeigt. Wäre sein Dad noch hier, er hätte ihm eine Predigt über "sich selbst zusammenreißen" gehalten und ihm eine Runde Training aufgedrückt, damit er einen klaren Kopf bekam. Und vielleicht war es genau das, was er brauchte - irgendeine Art von körperlicher Betätigung. Zeit, in der er nicht mehr nachzudenken brauchte.

"Ich bin okay", murmelte er schlicht, als er sich am Auto hochzog, den Kopf gesenkt und sich auf den Rückweg machte. Der Schuh war vergessen und würdevoll den Rückzug antreten konnte er mit matschigen Socken auch nicht.

Auf Höhe von Deans Schulter blieb er stehen, starrte hinaus in den dunkler werdenden Abend, in die graue Regenwand. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber unverrichteter Dinge wieder und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

~*~


	31. Chapter 31

**~*~**

**Teil 31**

**~*~**

Stille, bis …

„Warte kurz, Sam, ich … muss schnell …", Dean wollte nur eines und das sofort.

Jetzt.

Schnurstracks ließ er seinen völlig verdatterten Bruder stehen und ging zu der Stelle, an der Sam eben gewütet hatte, griff sich auf dem Weg dorthin eine alte Eisenstange, die eingekeilt zwischen zwei Schrottskeletten hing, riss und zerrte an ihr, als diese nicht sofort nachgab, ehe er sie mit einem wütenden Schnauben endlich frei hatte. Dean holte Schwung und dekorierte Sams beulige Blechlandschaft auf seine einprägsame Art um.

Ein Hieb, zwei … ein kurzes wütendes Schnaufen und ein unterdrückter Fluch, ein letzter Schlag mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür und erschöpft ließ er das Eisen fallen, die vom rostigen Rohr aufgeschürften, schmerzenden Handflächen auf den Knien abgestützt.

Schmerz war gut, diese Art vertrieb den in seinem Inneren, den Frust darüber, dass alles hier so beschissen lief, dass Sammys und sein Leben im wahrsten Sinne die Hölle war.

Niemand konnte ihnen helfen, sie waren alleine und noch niemals zuvor hatte sich Dean so sehr nach seinem Vater gesehnt. John Winchester hätte gewusst, was zu tun war, nicht so wie sein ältester Sohn, der gerade völlig überfordert mit der Situation auf dem Schrottplatz seines besten Freundes stand und mit seinem abhängigen Bruder vor Hilflosigkeit Autos zertrümmerte.

„ZUM TEUFEL MIT ALLEM." Dean dreht den Kopf, sah hinüber zu Sam, der ihn wie vom Blitz getroffen anstarrte und traf eine Entscheidung: Er richtete sich auf, drückte das Kreuz durch und blickte kurz hinauf in das düstere Durcheinander der Wolkengebilde über ihnen.

‚Ich lasse es nicht zu …', mit diesen stillen Worten, dem leisen Versprechen auf den Lippen machte er kehrt, durch den Regen und blieb vor seinem Bruder stehen.

„Kein wenn und aber mehr, keine Lügen, keine Geheimnisse. Wir sind Brüder, werden es immer sein. Ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben, auf dich aufzupassen, dich zu beschützen und ich habe versagt, damals schon. Ich war zu schwach, dich gehen zu lassen und meine Entscheidungen, meine Selbstsucht haben all das hier begonnen. MEIN Deal brachte uns dort hin, wo wir jetzt sind. Ich bin sauer, ja das bin ich, aber zum Henker, ich war ein solcher Idiot, dich fort zu schicken … Sam, ich bin nicht Dad. Ich werde bei dir bleiben und wir stehen das zusammen durch, hörst du, zusammen."

Ehe Sam noch wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Dean ihn in eine zermalmende Umarmung gezogen. Es war dem Älteren egal, dass keine Reaktion folgte, es war nur wichtig, dass Sam wusste, dass er nicht mehr alleine war und dass er selber sich sicher sein konnte, dass in der Brust des anderen das gleiche Herz wie damals schlug, und der Schatten des Blutes, das sie beide verband, dieses am Leben hielt.

~*~


	32. Chapter 32

**~*~**

**Teil 32**

**~*~**

Völlig konfus blieb Sam stehen, ließ Dean ihn wie einen Schraubstock umklammern und die Nähe zu, die er zwei Minuten vorher noch nicht einmal erdacht hätte.

Es dauerte, bis Sam seine Muskeln entspannte und dasselbe Zittern vor Anstrengung auch bei Dean spürte. Verbundenheit. Okay, das war ein Anfang.

Vielleicht mehr als ein Anfang.

Zögernd hob Sam die malträtierten Arme und erwiderte die Umarmung leicht, während er beinahe schon nach Luft ringen musste.

Durch den Nebel, der seine Gedanken umwaberte, drang die Zuneigung, die Dean nicht aufgeben wollte und die er selbst mit aller Macht versucht hatte zu verdrängen.

Was, wenn er Dean wieder enttäuschte und verletzte? Wenn er zur Gefahr wurde? Was dann? Bobby würde ihn nicht ausschalten und er war der einzige klar denkende Mensch hier in der Nähe.

Was sollte er tun, wenn er seine menschliche Seite schon vollständig eingebüßt hatte? Konnte das möglich sein, wenn er darüber nachdachte? Waren das Überbleibsel? Wie lange würden diese Gedanken noch bleiben, bevor das Monster, das er war, sie auslöschte?

Müde wandte Sam das Gesicht von dem ewigen Grau vor sich ab und konzentrierte sich darauf, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Wenn ihm jetzt schon wieder die Beine wegknickten, würde Dean ihn bald damit aufziehen und das konnte er gar nicht gebrauchen.

Er wollte einfach nur ...

"... r-reingehen ..."

Gut, das war nicht unbedingt sein erster Gedanke gewesen, aber wie er schon zuvor festgestellt hatte, war seine Kontrolle über sich selbst gleich Null. Also war "reingehen" wohl die Option, die sein Körper verlangte, der zitterte wie Espenlaub.

~*~


	33. Chapter 33

**~*~**

**Teil 33**

**~*~**

Dean hörte das Klappern der Zähne, das eine hervorgepresste Wort. Okay, er hätte sich vielleicht ein bisschen mehr erhofft als das, aber man konnte eben nicht alles haben. Er konnte verstehen, wenn Sam ihm das niemals verzieh. Es gab kaum etwas, mit dem er härter hätte Sams Würgeangriff erwidern können, als mit boshaften Erinnerungen an John Winchester, der seinen jüngsten Sohn verstieß. Diese Worte waren schneidender gewesen als jede Klinge.

Das Gesicht des Jüngeren würde er nie vergessen, als sein Vater damals wutentbrannt wild in Richtung Tür gestikuliert hatte und Worte sprach, die er später auf ewig bereuen sollte. Dean wusste, wie sehr sein Vater gelitten hatte, als sein jüngster Sohn all dem, woran er glaubte und wofür er seit dem Tod seiner Frau erbittert kämpfte, den Rücken kehrte.

Ein Funken dieses Schmerzes glomm wieder auf.

Verlust.

Einsamkeit.

Dean gab die Umarmung auf, trat einen Schritt zurück und versuchte, den gläsernen Blick des anderen zu fangen. Sam kam gefährlich ins Schwanken, als der stützende und wärmende Körper jetzt fehlte, gegen den er sich unbewusst gelehnt hatte.

„Hey, immer langsam."

Ohne zu zögern griff Dean zu, hielt Sam am Shirt, um ihn aufrecht zu halten. Im selben Augenblick hatte der Jüngere zugepackt und sich verzweifelt an sein Gegenüber geklammert.  
Sam atmete immer schneller, flacher, bibberte nun haltlos in seinen nassen Sachen.

Alle Funktionen, die ihm das Stehen ermöglichten, schienen plötzlich auszufallen.

Die Stirn kraus gezogen, überlegte Dean fieberhaft, wie lange es wohl her war, dass Sam etwas gegessen hatte oder zumindest getrunken.

_‚Mist verdammter, dieser Sturkopf',_ mehr fiel ihm nicht ein, als er bereits einen Schritt nach vorne machte, um den schlaffen Körper, dem die Knie einfach wegbrachen, aufzufangen.

Sams Augen rollten zurück und alles ging auf Stillstand.

Es war schon ein gewaltiger Unterschied, einen Mann dieser Größe komplett abzufangen, als jemanden, der zumindest wacklig dabei half, sich selber aufrecht zu halten.

„BOBBY, HILFE!"

~*~


	34. Chapter 34

**~*~**

**Teil 34**

**~*~**

Es war ein schier unmöglicher Kraftaufwand, einen Riesen wie Sam - zusammengesunken und schwerer als eine Wagenladung Sandsäcke - in seinem unförmigen Zustand der Besinnungslosigkeit zurück ins Haus zu bringen und Bobby lehnte sich keuchend gegen den Türrahmen, als die Last endlich auf der Couch lagerte.

"Okay, Junge", fing er an, die Augen noch starr auf das jämmerliche Bild vor sich gerichtet, die Worte aber an Dean gewandt, der eben wieder ins Zimmer kam, beladen mit zwei Decken. "Entweder wir dringen zu ihm durch oder wir können anfangen, sein Grab zu schaufeln."

Unwirsch hob er die Hand, als er den lautlos angesetzten Protest hörte und wandte sich jetzt endlich seinem zweiten Sorgenkind zu. "Dean. Er bringt sich um."

Die Augen des älteren Jägers suchten die seines jüngeren Freundes, hofften auf einen Funken Einsicht, auf eine Lösung, die das Problem "Dämonenblutabhängigkeit" in den Griff bekam. Sie hatten selbst beide genug damit zu tun gehabt, ihre Alkoholexzesse zu unterbinden und das stille Übereinkommen, darüber nie ein Wort zu verlieren, bestand weiterhin. Es war also nicht so, dass sie nicht genau wussten, woran sie waren.

Was sie nicht wussten, war mehr das, wie sehr das Dämonenblut Menschen veränderte im Gegensatz zu Alkohol. Wie schwer es werden würde, jemanden davon wieder los zu bringen und vor allem, wie gefährlich für alle Beteiligten.

Seufzend verschränkte Bobby die Arme vor sich, als er auf Sam stierte - die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend, als durch dessen Körper ein Schaudern lief, das seine Strähnen flattern ließ wie von einem nassen Hund, der sich schüttelte.

"Wenn er nicht reden will ...", fing Bobby gedankenverloren an "... jedenfalls nicht bewusst - sollten wir es auf die unbewusste Art versuchen."

Just in diesem Moment erschütterte ein Schrei die Anwesenden, der nichts mit denen in der Nacht zu tun hatte. Pure, nackte Panik und Schmerz klangen mit, füllten den Raum und Sam saß senkrecht auf der Couch, die Augen weit aufgerissen und nicht fähig, seine Umgebung zu erkennen.

"Verdammt noch mal!", fluchte Bobby und sprintete eine Sekunde nach Dean los, um die geringe Distanz zu überwinden.

~*~


	35. Chapter 35

**~*~**

**Teil 35**

**~*~**

„Sam!"

Ein weiterer Schrei…

„SAM!"

Beide Männer versuchten, den sich windenden Körper zum Halten zu bekommen, griffen mit der nötigen Stärke zu, in der Hoffnung, ihrem Schützling dabei nichts Wichtiges zu brechen.

Das seltsame war, Sam schlug nicht wirklich um sich, versuchte nicht, die starken Hände abzuschütteln, die ihn hielten, beinahe sah es aus, als kämpfte er mit einem unsichtbaren Gegner, jeglicher Bewegungsfreiheit beraubt.

„Mein Gott", ein Flüstern von Dean, aber Gott konnte und würde hier nicht helfen. Das war mehr als klar, wann hatte sich der Scheißkerl da oben schon jemals um einen der ihren geschert, außer für den eigenen Zweck.

Sams Körper zuckte unkontrolliert, aber immer gefangen in seinen unsichtbaren Fesseln, die tief in seine Haut schnitten. Er saß halb aufrecht, die Augen im stummen Schrecken weit aufgerissen und fernab seiner Umgebung.

Unregelmäßig hatte Sam davor schon geatmet, aber jetzt schien kaum noch etwas den Weg in seine Lungen zu finden: Wildes Keuchen, Aussetzer … wieder ein hektischer Zug, ehe alles von Neuem begann, mit jedem Mal ein Stückchen schlimmer.

„Ne-…", Sam lief knallrot an, das Gesicht verzerrt zu einer Fratze der Qual, dunkel zeichneten sich die Adern an seinem Hals ab, die Sehnen waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„N-…"

Wieder ein neuer Schub und Sams Körper ein Bogen aus Schmerz, die Hände zu verkrampften Klauen geformt, die sich an seine Seite pressten.

Mit vereinten Kräften drückten sie den sich windenden Körper auf das schmale Sofa, versuchten, wie wenige Tage zuvor das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

Sams Kopf schlug immer wieder brutal gegen die Sofalehne und Dean war zum ersten Mal dankbar für dieses hässliche Stück Möbel in Bobbys Haus, das weiche Polster hatte.

Mit einem Mal befand sich wieder der abgenutzte Ledergürtel, an dem noch die Bissspuren vom letzten Mal zu sehen waren, an alter Stelle. Dean hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise mitbekommen, wie Bobby das bewerkstelligt hatte, und blickte überrascht auf.

„Dean, wenn er sich nicht beruhigt, erstickt er uns oder bekommt einen Schlaganfall, wir müssen etwas tun."

Soweit war Dean auch schon gekommen, aber sein Blick blieb hängen an den verbogenen Handgelenken seines Bruders, die aussahen, als würde sie jemand gewaltsam nach hinten biegen. Dean erwartete jeden Moment das laute Krachen, das deutlich machte, dass es genug war. Konnte man sich durch solche Anfälle selber die Knochen brechen?

„Dean!"

Ein leichter Ruck und er riss den Blick los von dem schauerlichen Anblick vor ihm. Sein linker Arm lag quer über der Brust des anderen, so dass er den rasenden Herzschlag spüren konnte, der fast den Brustkorb darüber sprengte und Dean wusste, es war keine Zeit mehr, was immer Sam sah und fühlte, es brachte ihn um, hier und jetzt.

_Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum. _

„SAM!"

Nichts.

„SAAM!"

Ein energisches Schütteln.

Keine Reaktion, nur verkrampfter Stillstand und rasender Rhythmus so dicht an seinem.

„SAMMY, komm schon …", aber nichts.

Und da wusste Dean, was er tun musste. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne, darauf bedacht, den Halt um den anderen nicht zu verlieren, jappste überrascht auf, als ihm ein Schlag mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite traf – aber das war egal, sein Bruder starb gerade und das konnte er nicht zulassen.

Dean beugte sich weiter vor, die Hand ein Schraubstock um die Unterarme des anderen. Sein Kopf jetzt dicht neben dem seines Bruders, den Oberkörper Halt gebend gegen ihn gedrückt.

Leise begann er zu erzählen, flüsterte Sam Geschichten ins Ohr, lange vergangene Dinge aus ihrer Kindheit, die nur sie beide teilten. Dean erzählte seinem kleinen Bruder von dem liebevollsten Menschen, den er je gekannt hatte, von ihrer Mutter.

~*~


	36. Chapter 36

**WARNUNG:** **_Achtung, gruselige Szenen enthalten, die nichts für zu junge Leser oder schwache Nerven sind !!!_**

* * *

**~*~**

**Teil 36**

**~*~**

Die stickige Luft raubte ihm jeden Sauerstoff, den er gebraucht hatte.

Niemals war Sam der Gedanke gekommen, innerhalb weniger Tage so oft nahe daran zu sein, zu ersticken - sei es nun freiwillig, was ohnehin nicht funktioniert hätte, oder auf diese Art und Weise.

Und das Dumme daran war: Es störte ihn nicht.

Das was ihn störte, befand sich nicht weit über ihm, an die Decke gepinnt und in einem lodernden Flammenkreis, der sich durch die immer so zarte Haut fraß, sie schwärzte, die äußerste Schicht dessen wegbrannte, was er liebte.

Keuchend, hustend und schlagend versuchte Sam, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, der ihn hielt, immer wieder nur rufen könnend "JESS!" - völlig erfolglos. Die weit aufgerissenen Augen waren keine Augen mehr, die Haare nur noch verkokelte Stückchen, die als Aschestaub zu Boden rieselten, während Sams eigene Härchen auf seinen Armen versengt wurden und sich vor Hitze kräuselten.

Seine Haut spannte, die Lungen brannten und bei jedem Schrei drang mehr des Rauches in ihn und machte es noch schwerer, ein weiteres Wort heraus zu bringen.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

Er hörte Dean reden, schreien - aber die Worte ergaben keinen Sinn. Sam konnte sie nicht zu Sätzen verarbeiten, die sein Gehirn verstanden hätte. Stattdessen wehrte er sich mit allem, was er hatte gegen den Griff seines großen Bruders, um seine Oberarme, um seinen Oberkörper - drängte zurück in die Flammen, die jetzt auf die Staffelei übergriffen, auf der Jess immer gemalt hatte.

Die gelb-orangenen Zungen fraßen sich über Bücher und die Tagesdecke hinweg, durch Fotoalben und Kleidung. Loderten zur Tür hinaus in Badezimmer und Flur.

"NEIN! JESSICA!"

Der Halt um ihn war zu stark. Dean zog an ihm, krallte seine Finger in den Stoff von Sams Hemd, damit er nicht stehen blieb.

Blankes Entsetzen gab Sam noch einmal die Kraft, einen Schritt in das Zimmer hinein zu tun.

Das Feuer brannte alle Menschlichkeit aus Jess hinaus. Nur noch ein verkohlter Körper - in Ansätzen als das zu erkennen, was sie gewesen war.

Verkohltes Fleisch, verbrannte Haare - mit allen anderen Gerüchen konnte Sam umgehen. Doch das, was sich in seine eigenen Kleidung heftete ... das, was ihm immer wieder in die Nase stieg, wenn er auch nur eine Kerze anzündete oder auslöschte ... es war das Schlimmste, an das Sam sich neben dem Anblick erinnern konnte, während all sein logisches Denken den Bach hinunter ging.

Seine Augen brannten und tränten, er konnte sie kaum noch offen halten und stolperte blind neben der Person her, die ihn schon einmal aus den Flammen gerettet hatte.

Eine Person, die ebenfalls einen geliebten Menschen in einem Flammenmeer verloren hatte.

"SAM!"

Pfeifend rang Sam nach Luft, pumpte so viel es ging davon in seine Lungen, bis er glaubte, sie müssten bersten. Aber sein Atem wollte das eben eingedrungene nicht in einem langsamen Stoß wieder hergeben - viel mehr verschluckte Sam sich am Ausatmen, spürte die Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln, die sich ihren Weg hinab über seine Schläfen in seine Haare suchten.

Sein Herzschlag hatte eine Frequenz erreicht, bei der sein lebenswichtigstes Organ anfing zu stolpern.

"Nein ...", presste er hervor und konnte nicht einmal die Zähne zusammenbeißen, weil sie unkontrollierbar aufeinander schlugen. "... Nein ..."

Er würde die Augen aufmachen und Jess neben sich sehen. Es war nur ein Alptraum - wie so viele. Sie war nicht tot. Alles musste eine Lüge sein. Er war nie mit seinem Bruder auf der Jagd gewesen, die letzten vier Jahre waren eine Lüge, ein Traum. Einbildung.

"Je-ss ..."

In seiner Nase hing ein Geruch, der ihm Bauchkrämpfe bescherte. Verbranntes Fleisch, im ganzen Haus. In seiner Kleidung, seinen Haaren, seinen Lungen.

Es war nur ein Traum. Alles nur ein Traum. Jess war am Leben. Sie würde aus der Küche kommen und lachen und sagen, dass ihr der Frühstücksspeck angebrannt war.

Immer noch hangelte sich sein Herz über jeden Schlag hinweg, geriet aus dem Takt, rappelte sich mit schnelleren Schlägen auf und schickte Blut durch seinen Körper. Blut, Adrenalin ...

Sam konnte Hitze von sich ausgehen spüren, fühlte sich aufgeheizt wie aus einem Ofen kommend. Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn, seine Kleidung klebte an ihm. Wenn er nur lange genug die Augen geschlossen hielt ... Jess würde bald fertig sein. Er würde lügen wie jeden Tag, es herunterspielen und ganz normal sein.

"Sam?"

Aber es war nicht die Stimme seiner Freundin, die ihn ansprach.

Nur unter dem Protest seiner tonnenschweren Lider schaffte er es, die Augen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen.

Dean.

Und Bobby.

Die Last, die auf ihm gelegen hatte, wurde noch schwerer. Die Enttäuschung presste sein Herz zusammen wie einen voll gesogenen Schwamm.

Er bewegte seine tauben Füße vorsichtig, bis Bobby losließ und ein paar Schritte zurück machte, ehe der jüngste Winchester sich um den blaue Flecken verursachenden Griff von Dean an seinen Armen kümmerte, indem er einfach auf den anderen zurollte - so sehr ein "rollen" eben gerade möglich war. Prinzipiell war es kaum mehr als ein kaum merkliches Zucken in dessen Richtung.

~*~


	37. Chapter 37

**~*~**

**Teil 37**

**~*~**

Dean brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, um den Namen, den er gehört hatte, einzuordnen, die Dinge zu sortieren, ehe er verstand. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit hatten seinen Bruder wieder eingeholt. Jess und Feuer, gemischt mit dem beißenden Geruch verbrannten Fleisches aus der Küche. Ein angewidertes Schaudern durchlief ihn, zog seine Haut zusammen und verursachte drückende Übelkeit. Sam hatte damals Monate gebraucht, all das auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Mehr als einmal war der Jüngere mit grünem Gesicht und entsetzten Augen aus einem Diner gestürmt, weil der Koch wieder einmal zu lange mit der Bedienung geflirtet hatte und, wie Bobby jetzt, dem Fleisch auf dem Grill eine deutlich zu dunkle Note gab.

_Mist. _

„Das Fenster …", Bobby starrte Dean dabei an, als wenn er gerade von ihm verlangen würde, kopfüber hindurch zu springen.

„Der Geruch nach verkohltem Fleisch …"

Und mehr brauchte Dean nicht zu sagen, damit der Ältere verstand. Betreten schweigend trat er hinter das Sofa und machte sich an den störrisch quietschenden Verschlüssen zu schaffen, die mit Hilfe eines kleinen Hiebes mit dem Ellenbogen protestierend nachgaben.

Kalte Luft strömte ins Zimmer, vertrieb den Gestank und brachte den frischen Geruch von feuchtem Gras und nassem Erdboden mit sich. Sam hatte das immer geliebt, im Regen draußen zu sein und die Lungen mit diesem wunderbaren Aroma zu füllen. Dean hoffte auch jetzt auf diese Wirkung.

Die Kühle half ihm dabei selber, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, den Schrecken von Stanford zurück zu drängen, mit dem nicht nur Sam zu kämpfen hatte. Dean hatte niemals darüber geredet, sich niemals gestattet, die Gefühle zuzulassen, die in ihm hochkrochen und seine Gedanken mit Dunkelheit vergifteten. Als Jess starb, als sie von den Flammen so grausam zerstört wurde, hatte Dean endlich Gewissheit gefunden … grausame Einzelheiten hatten sich in seinem Verstand eingebrannt und die geschwärzten Gesichter an der Decke, so fremd und ohne Leben, jetzt miteinander vermischt.

Damals und heute.

Er hatte erfahren, was er hätte lieber niemals wissen wollen, Dinge, die ihr Vater vor ihnen verborgen gehalten hatte, holten sie beide auf andere Art wieder ein.

Wissend senkte Dean den Kopf ein Stück und blickte auf seinen Bruder hinunter, der  
mit verzerrtem Gesicht versuchte, aus dem Chaos von Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zu entfliehen. Glitzernde Tränenspuren zogen sich über seine Schläfen und verloren sich im dunklen Haar, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt und die Augen verzweifelt zusammengepresst.

„Es ist okay, es ist vorbei, Sam, ich hab dich." Ein leises Flüstern.

Sam holte tief Luft, ein Atemzug, der als Aufschluchzen verunglückte. Finger, die sich in den Stoff des Sofas krallten, Tränen, die ungewollt über die Wangen liefen und Augen, die immer noch vor der Realität verschlossen waren, als könnte das den Verlust ungeschehen machen.

"Je-ss ..."

Und der Damm brach, jede Zurückhaltung verbrannte für den Moment in den Flammen der Alpträume und dem Bedürfnis nach Halt.

Sam versuchte, sich ernstlich zusammen zu reißen, und Dean wusste mehr als genau, was der andere gerade empfand. Die Angst davor, Schwäche zu zeigen, kämpfte mit dem Bedürfnis nach Nähe und Geborgenheit.

Und mit einem Mal war ganz einfach, was all die Jahre nie möglich gewesen war. Sam gab seinen Schutzwall auf, rollte sich mühevoll zur Seite und vergrub sich schützend bei seinem Bruder, ließ zum ersten Mal den Schmerz heraus, der seit Jahren an ihm fraß. Den freien Arm halb um Dean, klammerte er sich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender. Ein Halt im tosenden Sturm der Emotionen.

_Endlich …_

***********

Bobby wurde wieder schmerzlich bewusst, dass nicht nur John seine Frau im Feuer verloren hatte. Kaum etwas hatte wohl schlimmere Narben auf Sams Seele hinterlassen, mal abgesehen von Dean.

Seufzend grübelte der Älteren nach, stand angelehnt an den Türrahmen und beobachtete seine Jungs. Er hatte Jessica nie kennen gelernt, nur einmal kurz ein Bild gesehen, das Sam heimlich immer bei sich trug. Es war eine kleine Fotografie, das einzige Stück von ihr, was ihm geblieben war. Nicht einmal Dean wusste davon und auch er selber hatte es nur durch Zufall mitbekommen.

Es war letztes Jahr gewesen, bei einem kleinen Besuch der Brüder auf ihrem Weg zur nächsten Jagd. Sam war ungewöhnlich schweigsam gewesen, noch schweigsamer als sonst und war stundenlang durch die winterliche Gegend gewandert. Bobby hatte sich ihm still angeschlossen, brauchte nicht zu sagen, was Sam auch so wusste. Irgendwann war der Jüngere stehen geblieben, hatte tief Luft geholt, seinem Freund tief in die Augen gesehen und das kleine, an den Ecken ganz abgegriffene Bild in die Hand gelegt.

„Heute wäre ihr Geburtstag gewesen."

Lange sagten beide kein Wort, blickten sich nur schweigend an. Die Trauer und der Schmerz, der dabei so deutlich in Sams Augen stand, brachten Bobby dazu, dem Jüngeren von seiner Ehefrau zu erzählen, von Verlust und Einsamkeit und vor allem von zermürbender Schuld. Dieser Tag war für keinen von ihnen einfach gewesen, aber am Ende war das Wissen, nicht alleine zu sein mit allem, das Wichtigste gewesen.

Sam hatte ihn nicht verurteilt, nur zugehört - jeder hatte eben seine Last auf andere Art zu tragen.

„Wie kannst du damit leben, Bobby? Ich stehe jeden Tag auf und weiß, dass ich Schuld an ihrem Tod bin, an dem von so vielen …", leise flüsternd: „ Es frisst mich auf, manchmal wünschte ich …Dean wäre nicht da gewesen, nur einmal … "

„Sag so was nicht Sam! Was ist das nur mit euch Winchesters? Das Leben ist nun mal nicht rosarot und watteweich, wer weiß das besser als ihr. Man lebt weiter, man atmet weiter, man steht jeden Tag von neuem auf und versucht, es irgendwie wieder gut zu machen!" Mehr hatte es nicht gebraucht, als diese kleine Rüge, die keine war, Sam hatte kurz genickt und seine Schultern nicht mehr ganz so tief hängen gehabt, aber die Grübelfalte auf seiner Stirn, die war geblieben.

Dean hatte nie gefragt, was an dem Tag geschah, als sie nach Stunden völlig durchfroren wieder zum Haus kamen – er hatte auf der Holztreppe gesessen und gewartet - aber wahrscheinlich war das auch nicht nötig, niemand kannte Sammy so gut wie sein Bruder, ein Blick genügte und das Buch Samuel Winchester lag offen da.

Von der Seite aus beobachtete er jetzt die beiden: Sam geschüttelt von stillem, verkrampften weinen und Dean mit verlorenem Blick, der aus dem offenen Fenster hindurch in weite Ferne gerichtet war. Bobby hatte so eine Ahnung, wen er dort suchte.

Ohne hinzusehen ergriff Dean die verrutschte Decke und zog sie über den bebenden Körper.

„Alles okay", ein Flüstern nur und auch ein Versprechen. Die Hand beruhigend auf der Schulter des anderen, verlor die Zeit alle Bedeutung …

Leise prasselte der Regen auf das Dach und die stillen Skelettwächter im Innenhof, auf die Blätter der Bäume und Sträucher vor dem Fenster …

Jeder Tropfen eine ungeweinte Träne.

~*~


	38. Chapter 38

**~*~**

**Teil 38**

**~*~**

Die kalte Luft strich Sam über die viel zu heiße Haut, kühlte seinen Hals und seine Brust durch den dünnen Stoff hindurch, der klamm an ihm klebte. Die kollidierenden Temperaturen wurden unterstützt von dem Schweiß, der ihm auf der Stirn stand und der Hitze, die mit seinem Blut durch ihn gepumpt zu werden schien.

Unwohl wandte er den Kopf erst zur einen, dann zur anderen Seite, spürte die Überreste von Schlaf und Tränen an der empfindlichen Stelle seines inneren Augenwinkels. Die verklebten Wimpern machten es ihm nicht gerade einfach, auch nur im Ansatz die Augen zu öffnen. Alle Anstrengungen, die er auf dieses Unterfangen verwendete, blieben ohne Erfolg.

Ein Auto fuhr in einiger Entfernung vorbei, sachtes Prasseln bestätigte, dass draußen noch immer Regen herunter kam und den Schrottplatz zu einem Schlammloch machte, bis der erste Kälteeinbruch kam und das Ganze zu Eis machen würde. Bröckeligem, hartem Eis, auf dem man kaum laufen konnte. Sozusagen die Hölle in kalt.

Irgendwo tickte eine Uhr. Gleichmäßig, langsam. Ganz anders als sein stolpernder, rasender Herzschlag. Angst kroch über Sams Rücken, als er die Hand in eckigen Bewegungen direkt über sein Herz brachte und die irritierten Schläge darunter erfühlen konnte.

Als hätte sein Körper gespürt, dass Sam sich aufmerksam einem einzigen Organ zuwandte, schien genau das sich zu verkrampfen. Immer enger schlossen sich die Klauen darum, bohrten sich hinein und pressten.

In diesem Moment der aufkommenden Panik versuchte Sam sich an den letzten möglichen Rettungsanker zu ketten: Die Präsenz, die sich im Raum befand.

Die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, die viel leiser als alle anderen Nebengeräusche waren und genau deshalb so unglaublich laut.

Unbewusst passte Sam sein Luftholen dem anderen an - ein und aus. Langsam und regelmäßig. Immer wieder.

Es war nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er diese Notbremse zog, um sich selbst wieder weit genug unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bis er sich in der Lage fühlte, der Welt gegenüber zu treten.

Nicht ganz alleine, dieses Mal. Wenn Sam auch nicht genau sagen konnte, wie weit der Frieden reichen mochte, den er gerade mit Dean hatte.

Dean.

Merkwürdig, wie er nach all dem immer noch der Dreh- und Wendepunkt für seinen kleinen Bruder war, der sich fühlte wie ein hilfloses, kleines Schiff in einem viel zu großen Sturm. Wobei das eine Untertreibung und noch dazu ein denkbar schlechter Vergleich war.

Erst als Sam sich wirklich beruhigt hatte, zwang er seine Lider auseinander und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und das Licht, das im Hof brannte, erhellte nur das Viereck des Fensters, blendete jedoch nicht.

Vorsichtig schob Sam eine Hand unter sich und stemmte sich auf, bis er an der Couch lehnte und die Decken zurückschlagen konnte.

Okay. Das würde nicht funktionieren - es drehte sich jetzt schon alles schlimmer als auf dem Kettenkarussell.

"Schön, dass wir uns wieder sehen, Sammy", kam es aus einer Ecke des Zimmers und Sams Kopf schoss herum - all die hart erkämpfte Ruhe mit einem Schlag wie weggewischt.

~*~


	39. Chapter 39

**~*~**

**Teil 39**

**~*~**

Dean driftete immer hin und her, versuchte, dicht an der Oberfläche zu bleiben, falls er gebraucht wurde …

Seit Stunden hatte er nun im Halbschlaf Sams holprigem Atem gelauscht, immer gehofft, dass dieses Geräusch nie verstummte und versucht, dabei die Augen offen zu halten.

Bobby hatte nicht nachgegeben, ihn gezwungen, wenn schon nicht in ein Bett, sich doch zumindest neben dem Sofa etwas aufs Ohr zu hauen. Nur sobald er hier lag, halb in einer warme Decke gewickelt, war an Schlaf kaum noch zu denken. Stille brachte Gedanken und die verscheuchten alles andere.

Noch lange nachdem Sam endlich erschöpft eingeschlafen war, sich davor zum ersten Mal wirklich erlaubt hatte, um Jess zu trauern, hatte Dean ihn gehalten, wollte nicht loslassen, was die Trauer plötzlich möglich gemacht hatte.

Dean schluckte hart - was für Mädchen sie doch beide waren, sich heulend in den Armen zu liegen.

Alleine bei dem lächerlichen Gedanken musste er schon wieder mit sich kämpfen und zwinkerte schnaubend dieses innerliche Chaos nieder.

Es war seltsam, in einem gestanden Kerl wie Sam, mit einem mal wieder das Gesicht des 14 Jährigen zu sehen, Züge kantiger jetzt, im Schmerz doch wieder so unendlich jung …

Die Augen einen Spalt breit geöffnet, beobachtete Dean träge die Umrisse der sich schwach bewegenden Vorhänge an der Zimmerdecke, die mit den dunklen Symbolen der Teufelsfalle einen gruseligen Tanz aufführten. Die Nacht brachte für Jäger wie sie es waren nur einen unwirklichen Frieden, eine falsche Ruhe. Keiner war dumm genug zu ignorieren, was in den Schatten lauerte, die einen umgaben, wenn man am schwächsten war.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes knackte gelegentlich das heruntergebrannte Kaminfeuer, eine kurze Warnung, dass immer noch Leben in ihm war.

Die düsteren Bilder an der Decke wurden zu einem Strudel aus Gegenwart und Vergangenheit: Schatten, Klauen an der Wand, wie schon einmal, damals als die Strega Jagd gemacht hatte. Es war idiotisch, das wusste Dean, aber er hatte Angst, wieder im richtigen Moment nicht da zu sein und die Augen zu schließen.

Unruhig wälzte sich Sam eine Etage höher hin und her und war in einer furchtbaren Verfassung. Dean hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass alles, wogegen sein Bruder jetzt kämpfte, dunkler war, als es die gruseligsten Schatten an der Wand je sein konnten.

Immer wieder kleine Wortfetzen, ein Name: _Ruby_ ~ und Sam, der versuchte, all dem anscheinend zu entfliehen.

Ganz langsam hob Dean seine Hand, tastete nach oben und fand, was er suchte. Behutsam schloss er seine Finger um die seines Bruders und drückte sie leicht und wartete, bis er erleichtert bemerkte, wie dieser ruhiger wurde.

Ein Seufzen von Sam und wieder unregelmäßige Stille.

Noch atmete sein Bruder, noch kämpfte er - die Frage war nur, wie lange noch?

Beruhigt von der Gegenwart des anderen forderte die Erschöpfung ihren Preis und Dean verlor den Kampf. Seine Augen flatterten, bis sie letztendlich zufielen, genau wie sich die Verbindung zueinander wieder langsam löste, als seine Hand wieder herabsank.

...

Es gab Momente, in denen man genau wusste, dass man träumte, aber keinen Ausweg draus fand, nicht zurück konnte und all dem erbarmungslos ausgeliefert war. So auch jetzt, Wirklichkeit und Fantasie verschwammen zu einem blutigen Szenario: Sam, der in einer Blutlache auf dem Boden hockte, in seinen Armen den toten Jungen, der er selber einmal gewesen war. Dean stolperte entsetzt zurück, als dieses Etwas den Kopf hob und ihn ironisch angrinste, blutige Spuren im Gesicht, die Augen flackerndes Gelb.

_‚Nein.'_

Ein dumpfer Schlag, wieder schlossen sich kräftige Finger um seinen Hals und ließen ihn vergeblich nach Luft ringen …

_‚Sam!'_

Finger drückten stärker und Dean schrak schweißgebadet hoch, als er seine eigenen knackenden Knochen spürte …

_Babum. Babum. Babum. _

Mit donnerndem Herzen versuchte er, sich zu beruhigen, wieder einen normalen Rhythmus zu finden.

'Nur ein Traum!' Immer und immer wieder sagte er sich das selber, es war nur ein Traum gewesen.

Als er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, setzte es einen Schlag aus, denn da, wo eigentlich Sam sein sollte, lag nichts bis auf ein zerknautschtes Kissen.

_Babum._

_~*~_


	40. Chapter 40

**Generelle Warnung ab diesem Teil und für die nächsten Teile**:

Wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, werden wir jetzt etwas düsterer; das heißt mehr typische _Winchester Wortwahl_, sowie deutlich _‚unsensible Handlungen, beziehungsweise Behandlungen'_, die nichts für zu junge Leser sind, oder aber schwache Nerven.

~ ~ ~  


* * *

**~*~**

**Teil 40**

**~*~**

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy ...", murmelte die Stimme tadelnd und die dazugehörige Person trat näher. Die Silhouette hob sich aus den Schatten, bekam Konturen innerhalb der Schwärze wie weiße Kreidezeichnungen.

Und zwischen all den verstörenden Schattierungen auf dem Gesicht schimmerten die gelben Augen hinunter von ihrer erhöhten Position auf Sam, der wie erstarrt dasaß.

"... was ...?", brachte er heraus, schob sich zum anderen Ende der Couch, strampelte dabei die Decke von seinen Beinen und den nackten Füßen, um genau die auf den kalten Boden zu stellen. Die Kälte durchflutete ihn wie ein Stich von unten herauf, während der gelbäugige Dämon grinsend sein Tun beobachtete und seelenruhig stehen blieb, wo er war.

"Ich dachte, über das Weglaufen wären wir hinaus", meinte er gönnerhaft und beugte sich im nächsten Moment so unterwartet nach vorne, dass Sam zurückprallte.

Eine Hand von Azazel lag auf der Armlehne, die andere über Sams Schulter hinweg um die Rückenlehne gefasst. Jeder Ausweg war ihm verwehrt.

Schweiß perlte auf Sams Stirn, als er fieberhaft seinen Blick an dieser menschlichen Sperre entlang schweifen ließ. Er blieb bei den gelben Augen hängen, die ihn mit einem unvergleichlich teuflischen Blick betrachteten. Wild, voller Vorfreude.

"Weißt du, Sam ..." so plötzlich, wie er da gewesen war, trat der Dämon zurück und zuckte die Schultern. "Eigentlich ist es ein ödes Spielchen. Aus der Hölle entkommen - ein wenig Planen hier, ein bisschen Intrigieren da ... die nächste Generation auswählen. Um dann mit dem Colt getötet zu werden und wieder in diesem kleinen netten Fleck zu landen, der für dich nur ein Wort ist."

Das Lachen, das folgte, verhieß nichts Gutes und Sam liefen kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter, die nichts mit dem Fieber zu tun hatten, das in ihm kochte. Langsam kämpfte er sich auf seine Füße und bereute diesen Schritt bereits im nächsten Moment schon, denn die Welt kippte zur Seite. Nur mit einem Ausfallschritt und einem Griff zur Couch konnte er das Schlimmste verhindern.

"Aber zurück in der Hölle hatte ich lange Zeit, mir einen Weg zu überlegen, dir zu zeigen, was die Hölle auf Erden bedeutet."

Bei seinem nächsten Aufblicken war der Mann mittleren Alters verschwunden und Sam starrte in ... seine eigenen Augen - um einige Jahre jünger.

"Du hast sie umgebracht. Alle miteinander. Mom, Dad ... Jess - Madison." Die kleinere Version seiner selbst sah an sich hinunter. "Mich ..."

"Das stimmt nicht!", keuchte Sam kopfschüttelnd, nicht fähig, sich aus dieser falschen Realität zu befreien, wie er es hätte tun sollen.

"Natürlich stimmt es. Aus einem Wunsch von einem normalen Leben ist der Beginn der Apokalypse geworden - und es ist nur deine Schuld!"

Die kleinere Gestalt kam näher und obwohl Sam mehr als einen Kopf größer war, fühlte er sich klein und verletzlich.

"Du bist Schuld. Alles, wofür wir so hart gekämpft haben - was ist damit geworden? Blinde Rachsucht? Du hattest Dean wieder, du Idiot! Du hättest dem ein Ende setzen können!"

"Das wollte ich ..."

"Genau, das wolltest du. Ein endgültiges Ende - die Menschheit wird wegen dir versklavt oder ausgelöscht. Das nenne ich wirklich endgültig. Und dumm. Wo ist dein Verstand geblieben?!"

"Hör auf!"

"Nein! Ich will wissen, wofür du mich und die Zukunft aufgegeben hast, die wir hätten haben können! Du weißt, dass das Böse nicht zu besiegen ist! Was wir getan haben, ist nur ein Trostpflaster auf eine lebensgefährliche Wunde zu kleben - mehr nicht und das weißt du!"

"Nein ..."

"Doch. Du hast Dean so weit gebracht, seine Seele und sein Leben ein zweites Mal für dich zu verkaufen."

Verwirrt raufte Sam sich die Haare, schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Augen zusammen. Diese kleine Version von ihm selbst würde verschwinden, wenn er nur lang genug daran glaubte.

"Er hat einen Pakt mit den Engeln geschlossen ... ihnen zu gehorchen, ihnen zu dienen und du stehst immer noch hier und trauerst Ruby hinterher."

"Ruby war eine -"

"- verlogene Schlampe", beendete der jüngere Sam ungerührt. "Und du wusstest es. Du wusstest es die ganze Zeit, aber du brauchtest ja jemanden, der dich vor dem Abgrund rettet - jemanden, dem du vertrauen konntest, der dir gibt, was du wolltest. Und wolltest du nicht die Macht, die sie dir geben konnte? Die Möglichkeit, jemanden zu töten, ohne sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen?"

"Das ist nicht wahr! Ich wollte nie -"

"Du hast die Macht genossen. Du hast nach mehr gegiert. Hör auf zu lügen!"

"Du bist nicht real!", schrie Sam und machte einen Schritt auf sein jüngeres Ich zu.

"So real wie du. Oder der winzige, menschliche Rest von dir."

"Nein."

Statt noch einmal zu antworten, verzog sich sein junges Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Lächeln und er hob die Hand gegen den älteren Sam.

Sam fühlte sich an einen Unfall erinnert, als er zwischen einigen Balken eingeklemmt gewesen war und Stunden auf Hilfe gewartet hatte, während seine Lunge um jeden Atemzug kämpfte und schmerzvolle Intervalle des Protestes durch seinen Körper schickte, der innerhalb von Sekunden um mehrere Grad kühler wurde.

Grausame Macht presste etwas in ihm zusammen, von dem er nie registriert hatte, dass es da gewesen war - aber dieses Etwas war ein Teil von ihm und genauso verhielt er sich auch, klammerte sich in ihm fest, an den Muskeln, den Adern, den Organen und nahm ihm die Luft.

Seine Sicht verschwamm, wurde dunkel - aber er war nicht bewusstlos. Er wusste ganz genau, wo sich die Dinge befanden ... die entscheidende Person in diesem Spiel, das ihn töten sollte.

Heiße Flüssigkeit lief ihm aus den Ohren und den Augen, kam seine Speiseröhre hinauf und sammelte sich in seinem Mund. Blut.

Schwankend kam er vorwärts, streckte die Hände aus, als er in Reichweite war und schloss sie um den Hals seines jüngeren Abbildes. Er musste ihn töten, bevor es anders herum geschah.

"Für Dean wäre es eine Erleichterung, wenn er tot wäre, wusstest du das?", zischte seine eigene, so junge Stimme ihm ins Ohr, ehe sie krächzend wurde. "Er hat alles für uns gegeben und du wirfst es weg, behandelst ihn wie Dreck!"

"Halt ... deine ... verdammte ... FRESSE!", stieß Sam keuchend hervor und das, was noch eben aus ihm gezogen werden sollte, schnellte zurück wie ein langgezogener Gummi, peitschte gegen sein Inneres und füllte ihn mit der Macht, die er eben noch hatte leugnen wollen.

Seine Finger drückten und drückten - immer fester, wütender, während der Hass in ihm auf sich selbst größer wurde, überwältigend.

Er sah nicht, wie das Gesicht unter ihm blau wurde, die feinen Äderchen, die platzten. Er sah auch nicht, wie die Muskeln erschlafften und die sich wehrenden Hände zu Boden sanken. Aber Sam fühlte die Leere des Körpers vor ihm, als es vorbei war.

Tief durchatmend öffnete er die Augen, zwinkerte, bis sich sein Blick klärte.

Und prallte rücklings auf den Boden.

Dean.

Das konnte nicht sein! Er hatte doch ... er hatte sein jüngeres Ich getötet und ...

Aber hier lag unverwechselbar sein älterer Bruder, die Haut bläulich marmoriert, die Augen ins Nichts starrend.

"... De-?", würgte Sam heraus und kroch auf allen Vieren näher. Er ließ die Finger nur Zentimeter über Deans Brustkorb verweilen, zitternd wie die Flügel eines verängstigten Vogels.

"Dean ...?", fragte er wieder, erhielt keine Antwort - kein Zwinkern.

Die Wahrheit schlug Sam ins Gesicht und mit einem Satz war er auf den Füßen und taumelte zur Tür, bis er rückwärts dagegen stieß. Ein paar Bücher fielen vom Stuhl neben ihm, schlugen mit lautem Geklatsche auf dem Boden auf und ein feiner Windhauch vom geöffneten Fenster wehte den Vorhang beiseite.

Das fahle Mondlicht fiel genau in die grünen, leblosen Augen.

Er hatte Dean getötet.

Dean.

Den einzigen Menschen, dem er bedingungslos vertraut hatte.

Voller Panik wandte Sam sich um, stolperte den Flur entlang zur Treppe und schloss unachtsam die Hand - ursprünglich um das Geländer, aber statt es zu erwischen, fasste er in die Luft und sein nächster Schritt ging an der Stufe vorbei. Polternd fiel er einige Stufen nach unten, verdrehte sich das Bein, stieß sich die Schulter und blieb nach Atem ringend am Boden liegen, während der aufgewirbelte Staub sich allmählich über ihn legte.

Von Fieber und Angst geschüttelt, rappelte Sam sich auf, tastete sich an den Wänden entlang bis er endlich die schwere, offene Eisentür erreicht hatte und schaffte es gerade noch, die hohe Stufe hinter sich zu bringen, ehe er in die Knie brach und die Arme um den Bauch schlingen musste, weil er glaubte, sich übergeben zu müssen.

Aber nichts kam heraus - kein Blut, keine Essensreste. Es schien, als wäre nichts mehr in Samuel Winchester übrig geblieben, was es wert gewesen wäre, ihn zu verlassen. Nicht einmal Magensäure suchte sich den Weg nach oben, nur die Krämpfe blieben bestehen.

Er durfte hier nicht mehr weg. Irgendwie musste er es unter Kontrolle bringen oder daran sterben - er würde nicht noch eine andere Person verletzen oder sogar töten!

Mit einem letzten psychischen Kraftakt nutzte Sam die fragwürdigen Kräfte, die er innehatte, und ließ die Tür zuschlagen und sich selbst verriegeln.

~*~


	41. Chapter 41

**~*~**

**Teil 41**

**~*~**

Dean hielt die Hand auf sein holperndes Herz gepresst, kniff die Augen zusammen in der Annahme, er würde noch träumen, aber als sein Blick sich wieder klärte, veränderte das nichts an dem Bild vor ihm.

Leere.

Sein Hals tat weh, fühlte sich an wie in den Schraubstock gespannt, die Muskeln ein einziger schmerzender Knoten. Deans Finger verkrampften sich um den Stoff seines Shirts über seinem Brustkorb, der wie wild auf und nieder pumpte und hektische Blitze flackerten am Rande seines Sichtfeldes auf, sein Blut rauschte ihm in atemberaubendem Tempo durch die Venen.

Zu spät.

Wieder.

„S …am?" Er wollte es schreien, den Namen brüllen, aber Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und nichts als ein heiseres Krächzten kam heraus. So sicher, wie er wusste, dass er jeden Moment wieder umfallen würde, wenn er sich nicht beruhigte, so deutlich spürte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der andere war mit Sicherheit nicht auf dem Klo oder wieder ein wehrloses Auto zertrümmern.

Es war alles ruhig, viel zu ruhig.

Tödlich still.

_Babum. Babum. Babum. _

„Sam?!" Lauter jetzt, aber immer noch nur ein gedrücktes Flüstern in der Stille.

Mühsam zwang sich Dean auf die Knie, schüttelte frustriert die Decke ab, die ihn anscheinend festhalten wollte.

_Scheiß Teil, was war das nur mit diesen Dingern? _

Wütend zog und zerrte er, ein dunkles Grollen kündigte an, dass es genug war. Mit einem Satz zog er an dem verhedderten Ende, um endlich den Weg frei zu haben und landete mit einem Ruck wieder auf allen Vieren.  
_  
__Verdammte, stinkende Teufelshölle … VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL! _

Für so einen Mist hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Es war zum Kotzen, er war sauer, warum wusste er selber nicht, aber Wut war ein gutes Ventil, hielt ihn oben, trotzdem sein Herz Marathon lief, und seine Lungen der Meinung waren, sie müssten dicht machen.

Er musste zu einem Bruder, alles, jeder Instinkt in Dean schrie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

_Babum. Babum. Babum._

„Sammy …"

Endlich schaffte er es auf die Beine, torkelte wie ein Betrunkener, riss den kleinen Tisch neben sich um und alles, was darauf stand, polternd auf die Holzdielen.

Von Stille war keine Spur mehr, er machte Lärm wie eine Herde wild gewordener Stiere. Kein Wunder also, dass im nächsten Moment Bobby um die Ecke geschossen kam, die Augen aufgerissen, das Gewehr im Anschlag und bereit, jeden umzulegen, der hier seine Einrichtung auseinander nahm.

Dean hatte nicht einmal Zeit, sich zu genau fragen, warum Bobby in voller Montur war. Offensichtlich hatten nicht nur die Brüder die Nacht in Alarmbereitschaft verbracht.

„Dean? Was zur Hölle soll das und wo zum Teufel ist Sam?" Hektisch suchten die aufmerksamen Augen des Jägers in jeder Ecke, taxierten alles, als wenn der jeden Moment hinter dem Sofa hervorgesprungen kommen würde.

Dean verschwendete keine Zeit und taumelte Richtung Tür, die Hand noch immer auf seine Brust gepresst, die Hölle würde er tun und jetzt ohnmächtig werden, es gab Wichtigeres als Sauerstoff.

Donnernd knallte er gegen die Türverkleidung, hing einen kurzen Moment am Rahmen, schloss die Augen und rutschte beinahe an der Wand runter wie ein nasser Sack.

_Verdammt._

„Dean! Herrgott noch mal, was ist hier los, kann man euch keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen?" Es sollte sauer klingen, eine Anklage sein und doch schwang deutlich Sorge mit. Der Ältere hatte die Stirn kraus gelegt, versuchte Deans Blick zu finden, nachdem er einen Satz gemacht hatte, um Dean aufzufangen, dessen Oberarme im festen Griff.

„Ruhig Junge, … ein und aus!" Fragen über Fragen und doch war es der falsche Augenblick, jetzt mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu rennen. Das hatte, gerade im Fall der Winchester Männer, immer alles nur verschlimmert - _Sturköpfe_, allesamt.

Der Jüngere schnappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft, Bobby spürte das donnernde Bubbern seines Herzens sogar durch die Verbindung an den Armen. _Heiliger _… - Dean hatte eine Panikattacke. Dean Winchester, Mr. Cool holte es hier fast von den Beinen vor Angst.

„Wo ist Sam?", ein leichtes Schütteln, um den Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, den anderen aufzurütteln. Instinktiv wusste Bobby, dass sie keine Zeit zu verlieren hatten. „Junge, sieh mich an …", ein kurzer Augenblick, bis sich Wimpern hoben und dunkles Grün  
brennend zu ihm zurück starrte: „Wo ist dein Bruder?"

Genau in diesem Moment schepperte es laut im Keller; der Klang von Metall, das klirrend gegen anderes schlug, zischte durchs ganze Haus, wie ein einzelner Glockenschlag, der das endgültige Ende verkündete.

~*~


	42. Chapter 42

**~*~**

**Teil 42**

**~*~**

Bobby spürte den Ruck, der durch Deans Körper ging, als er den Schlag aus dem Keller hörte, und handelte instinktiv, indem er seinen jungen Freund am Arm packte und hinter sich her zog.

Er war auf eine merkwürdige Art froh darum, dass Dean keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, um als erster die Stufen hinunter zu gelangen. Was auch immer sie vorfinden würden - entweder musste er Dean davor schützen oder ihn zurückhalten und in beiden Fällen war es definitiv nicht von Vorteil, wenn Dean ihren Zielpunkt zuerst erreichte.

"Sam?", rief Bobby leise in die Dunkelheit hinunter, Stufe um Stufe nehmend.

Nichts.

"SAM!"

Weiterhin ohrenbetäubende Stille.

"Verdammt, Junge ...!", fluchte Bobby, ließ Dean los und übersprang die letzten zwei Stufen auf einmal, als er die verschlossene Eisentür sah, die er eindeutig offen gelassen hatte.

Etwas vorsichtiger trat er jetzt an die Tür heran, hob die Hand an das Drehrad und zog probehalber daran. Es rührte sich nicht - also war die Tür nicht nur zugefallen. In Bobby keimten Gedanken auf, die er lieber noch nicht zu Ende denken wollte.

Erst mit wenig Kraft, dann mit aller Gewalt, die er aufbringen konnte, versuchte er, das Eisen in die richtige Richtung zu drehen, um die Schlösser zu öffnen und erst, als auch das nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war, ließ er die Hände sinken. "Sam, mach die Tür auf!"

Das überraschte Keuchen von Dean überging er, schob die Verriegelung des kleinen Sichtschlitzes auf und spähte in den runden Raum. Das Bett stand mit den offenen Handschellen immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes, die Decke war zerwühlt und hing halb auf dem Boden. Am hinteren Ende konnte er die Überreste des Wasserkruges samt dem Glas sehen, das bei Sams letzter Attacke dämonischer Kraft zu Bruch gegangen war. Der nasse Fleck war längst getrocknet.

Aber von Sam ...

Ein leises Poltern direkt an der anderen Seite des Eisens ertönte und Bobby sprang zurück, bis er begriff, dass die Tür sich nicht in seine Richtung öffnete.

"Sam", murmelte er, trat an seinen alten Platz und spähte direkt an dem Schlitz hinab. Er konnte nicht viel sehen, abgesehen von zwei Beinen, von dem sich eines allmählich ausstreckte, als die dazugehörige Person scheinbar an der Tür zu Boden sank. "Mach die Tür auf."

Wortlos deutete er Dean an, in einiger Entfernung stehen zu bleiben.

"Nein", kam endlich eine Antwort von drinnen. Undeutlich, kaum hörbar. Aber sie war da.

"Warum nicht?", hakte Bobby nach.

"Ich will euch nicht verletzen."

"Wie kommst du auf die Idee?"

Aber Sam antwortete nicht. Stattdessen hörte Bobby ein paar dumpfe Geräusche, ein Rascheln und sah sich im nächsten Moment blutunterlaufenen Augen mit schwarzen Ringen gegenüber.

Sams Augen waren Antwort genug, die mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Verlangen, Wut und Trauer durch die Stäbe blickten, den Kontakt mit Bobbys suchten. Trotz dieser Emotionen und ... - Bobby stockte - der Platzwunde auf der bleichen Schläfe wirkte er klar und so voll bei Bewusstsein, wie lange nicht mehr.

Es tat Bobby in der Seele weh, dem Blick stand zu halten und trotzdem schaffte er es irgendwie, bis Sam von selbst das Gesicht gen Boden wandte und sich neben dem Sichtschlitz mit der Stirn voran gegen die Wand lehnte.

~*~


	43. Chapter 43

**~*~**

**Teil 43**

**~*~**

„Sam?" Zögernd, leise …

Mit weichen Knien stand Dean, an den Holzbalken am Absatz der Treppe gelehnt, seine Finger umklammerten das raue Holz, fühlten das grobe Muster, das darin geprägt war. Alles um ihn summte, vibrierte unter seiner Haut, Wärme und Kälte schwappten irritierend über ihn hin und her. Er brauchte frische Luft, aber die hier unten war widerlich stickig, das Aroma von altem Stein, gemischt mit dem typischen leicht modrigen Geruch eines Kellers in alten Häusern.

Er hatte die Wahl, raus aus diesem Verließ und an die frische Luft oder sich verdammt noch mal zusammenreißen und den Hintern hoch zu bekommen, um dahin zu gehen, wo er gebraucht wurde.

Sich zwingend, langsam ein und aus zu atmen, beobachtete er Bobby am anderen Ende des kleinen Ganges. Dean konnte nicht verstehen, was der Ältere redete, verstand kaum Bruchstücke über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hinweg, aber er sah, wie angespannt der andere war, wie dessen Fingerknöchel sich drängend um das Metall schlossen, das die schwere Tür verschlossen hielt.

Sam hatte sich, wie es schien, selber eingeschlossen in seiner kleinen Hölle und Dean hätte alles darauf verwettet, dass sein Bruder lieber gestorben wäre, als dort hin zurück zu kehren. Noch etwas, das er anscheinend verlernt hatte: Die Dinge richtig zu erkennen.

„Sam, komm schon Junge, mach auf! Das ist doch Blödsinn …", ein kleiner Schlag gegen das Metall, der gespenstisch widerhallte und Bobby fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare.

Sicher jetzt, dass seine Beine nicht einfach feige wegknicken würden, stieß sich Dean von seiner Stütze ab, eine Hand zur Sicherheit an der Wand gegenüber. Okay, soweit so gut. Ein Fuß nach dem anderen überbrückte er die kurze Entfernung mit dem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen, dass das, was er sehen würde, alles andere als angenehm sein würde.

Dean legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes, um ihn zu beruhigen oder sich selbst zu stützen, bei dem, was kommen würde - ein bisschen von beidem war es wohl. Bobbys Kopf wandte sich ihm frustriert zu, die Stirn in Sorgenfalten gelegt, schien er sich kurz zu vergewissern, dass ihm Dean nicht gleich entgegen fallen würde, ehe er einen Schritt bei Seite machte, um dem Jüngeren den Weg frei zu machen, um mit einem Sturkopf Marke Winchester zu verhandeln.

Vielleicht war Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen gar keine so schlechte Idee.

Deans Hände begannen verdächtig zu zittern, als er sich dem Sehschlitz näherte. Behutsam legte er sie flach neben die kleine Öffnung und spähte hinein, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu erkennen.

Aber nichts. Alles, was aus dem runden Raum drang, war das leise Geräusch abgehackter Atmung. Sam hatte Schmerzen, Dean kannte die Zeichen genau.

„Sam?"

Aber keine Reaktion kam, nur ein dumpfes Poltern dicht neben ihm an der Wand.

Verzweifelt versuchte er, etwas zu sehen, zu erkennen, was mit Sam geschah, aber nichts.

„Hey, bist du da?"

Was für eine dämliche Frage war das denn gewesen? Wo sollte sein Bruder denn sonst sein. Innerlich über sich selbst fluchend suchte er weiter …

„Komm schon, rede mit uns, mach die Tür auf!"

Wieder Stille.

Bis Dean leise ein gequältes Wimmern hörte, geflüsterte Worte, die ihm das Herz einen Moment aussetzten ließen.

„Das ist nicht real, das ist alles nicht real … nicht real …", immer wieder: „Tod, ich habe sie alle getötet."

„SAM!"

Nichts, bis auf den furchtbaren Singsang, der gespenstisch von den metallenen Wänden widerhallte.

„Nicht real … alle Tod … nicht - …", ein Schmerzlaut und ein weiterer dumpfer Schlag.  
_  
__Babum. Babum. _

Dean konnte jetzt ein kleines Stück von Sams zusammengekrümmtem Rücken sehen, denn dieser war offenbar gerade zu Boden gegangen.

„Bobby, wir müssen rein da, SOFORT! SCHEISSE! Gibt es noch eine andere Möglichkeit, irgendwas?"  
_  
__Babum. _

„SAM!"

Aber alle Antworten waren Töne der Qual und des Schmerzes.

Die Finger verzweifelt um einen der Gitterstäbe geschlungen, rüttelte Dean an der Tür, jegliche Schwäche vergessen. So dämlich es war, er hätte sie am liebsten mit den Händen heraus gerissen.

„Bobby, verdammt noch mal!" Ein Tritt gegen das störende Hindernis.

Aber dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sich verzweifelt grüne Augen fragend in seine bohrten.

„Was ist mit der Lüftung?" Deans Kopf ruckte kurz in Richtung Decke, dem einzig sichtbaren zweiten Zugang.

„Die ist doppelt verschweißt, da kommt nichts durch, wir würden es nicht schaffen, oder eher dabei den ganzen Raum abbrennen."

Aber er musste was tun.

Irgendwas.

_Babum. Babum._

Deans Herz donnerte wieder in seiner Brust, aber diesmal durchströmte ihn keine Schwäche, sondern pure Kraft. Nur dass diese nichts gegen rostiges Eisen ausrichten konnte, das ihm so störrisch den Weg versperrte.

~*~


	44. Chapter 44

Ein wie ich finde hammerhartes Kap, für das ich Mia bewundere und schütteln könnte zugleich *Gänsehaut glatt streich*

* * *

**~*~**

**Teil 44**

**~*~**

Sacht legte Bobby seine Hand auf Deans Schulter, drückte und zog ihn von der Tür weg. "Wir kommen so nicht zu ihm durch", stellte er lapidar fest und versuchte vergeblich, sein Herz vor dem Anblick zu verschließen, den Dean bot: Verzweifelt und wütend gleichermaßen und deswegen waren auch die feucht schimmernden Augen nicht genau einzuordnen.

Er wünschte, er könnte etwas tun - und sei es nur, den Bau des Panikraumes rückgängig zu machen.

Von drinnen drangen immer noch leise, gequälte Laute an ihre Ohren und jedes Luftholen, jeder unterdrückte Schrei war weitere Folter für die Außenstehenden, die hilflos mit ansehen mussten, wie Sam sich zu Grunde richtete.

"Wir können nichts tun."

~*~

Vor Schmerzen zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt presste Sam seinen Rücken gegen die gebogenen, kalten Wände in seinem Rücken. Eine Schraube bohrte sich in seine Wirbelsäule und war eine willkommene Ablenkung zu der rasenden Pein in seinem Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ebenjener in einem Crashtest als Testobjekt verwendet worden war und jetzt in tausenden von Teilen lag - zusammengehalten nur vom Äußeren.

Immer tiefer grub er seine Finger in seine Haare, presste die Handballen dabei gegen die Schläfen, von denen eine unangenehm zu reiben und brennen begonnen hatte.

Hitze raste durch seinen Körper, brennendes Feuer in seinen Muskeln und Sehnen, das sich zu seinem Oberkörper durchfraß und die eiskalten Organe nicht nur erwärmte, sondern verbrannte.

Er hatte sie alle umgebracht und es war nur gerecht, dass er jetzt Deans Stimme hörte, wie es hätte sein können. Wenn er nicht so dumm gewesen wäre.

"Zum Teufel, reiß dich zusammen und steh auf!", drang die tiefe Stimme an sein Ohr und jemand packte ihn am Arm. Der Schock saß tiefer als jedes andere Gefühl. Sam ließ die Hände zu Boden sinken, starrte darauf, wie seine vor Schmerzen zitternden Finger sich an den Steinboden krallten und drehte dann ganz langsam den Kopf.

"... Dad ...?", fragte er leise, hustete, weil Staub in seine Lungen kam. Aber nicht nur sein Vater stand vor ihm - auch Dean. Nur einen halben Meter hinter ihrem Dad und mit unbeweglicher Miene mit verschränkten Armen. "Dean?"

"Steh auf, Sam."

Der Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und Sam kämpfte, um seinen Armen genug Energie zukommen zu lassen, damit sie seinen Oberkörper in die Gerade bringen und er sich zurück auf die Beine sinken lassen konnte.

"Du beginnst die Apokalypse, machst Jahre in der Hölle zu Nichte - sowohl von Dean als auch mir - um dann hier in deinem Selbstmitleid, deinem Schmerz zu versinken? Das ist nicht das, wozu ich dich erzogen habe!"

Sam schluckte trocken und hart, als wolle er mehrere Tabletten ohne Wasser seinen Hals hinunter bekommen und stand mit wackeligen Knien auf. Die Gesichter verschwammen vor seinen Augen und nur die Umrisse blieben bestehen - aber immerhin musste er sich nicht mehr mit den enttäuschten Blicken auseinandersetzen. Es reichte, das in den Stimmen zu hören.

"Ich wusste immer, dass du eine Gefahr werden würdest", stellte John fest und es presste Sam die Luft aus den Lungen, als er an den Schultern zurück gegen die Wand geschlagen wurde. "... dass du nicht normal bist und es besser gewesen wäre, wir hätten dich bei Zeiten umgebracht!"

Unfähig, etwas zu sagen bei diesem offenen Schlag ins Gesicht, blieb Sam stumm, starrte auf den Boden und ließ die Worte auf sich einprasseln, die wie glühende Kohlestückchen sein Herz erreichten und Löcher hinein fraßen.

"Stattdessen war unser Tod für nichts! Deine ganze Familie! Und du hast die Frechheit, hier zu stehen, zu schweigen und dich bemitleiden zu lassen?!"

Unter jedem der Worte wurde Sam ein Stück kleiner und wäre er nicht mit eiserner, blaue Flecken verursachender Gewalt festgepinnt gewesen, wäre er einfach wieder auf den Boden gesunken.

"Du bist eine Schande, Sam. Eine Missgeburt, die den Tod verdient hätte - aber stattdessen ist Dean tot. Der einzige von euch beiden, der das Recht hatte zu Leben!"

Sam legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blinzelte gegen die Tränen an. Hatte er vorhin Schmerzen gehabt ... das hier hatte ganz andere Ausmaße. Und das Schlimmste war: John hatte Recht. Sein Vater hatte Recht.

Dean hätte ihn umbringen sollen ... das Monster ... das niemals sein Bruder gewesen war.

"Du hast ... Recht", flüsterte er erstickt, bevor er mit dem Handrücken über sein Gesicht fuhr. "Ich müsste tot sein ... nicht Dean ..."

~*~


	45. Chapter 45

**~*~**

**Teil 45**

**~*~**

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, SAM!"

Alles Rütteln, Fluchen und Schlagen half nicht. Es gab keinen Weg hinein.

Dean hörte das unterdrückte Keuchen im Raum, hörte die kleinen Laute des Schmerzes.

„Sam …", leise jetzt, eine geflüsterte Bitte. Als die Wut verraucht war wie eine Zigarette im Sturm, blieb nur Verzweiflung. Beide Hände lagen flach ausgebreitet neben der kleinen Öffnung, die Segen und Fluch zugleich war. Nichts war schlimmer, als zu hören, wie der andere litt, nicht fähig, bei ihm zu sein, so nah und doch hätten es Welten sein können, zugleich aber war es die einzige Verbindung, eine Nabelschnur des Lebens.

Langsam ließ er die Stirn an die Stäbe sinken, fühlte das kalte Metall auf seiner Haut, ein seltsamer Kontrast zu der Hitze, die in ihm brannte.

„Sammy … bitte!"

Stille.

Totale Stille.

_Babum. Babum. _

„Komm schon, kleiner Bruder, für Versteck spielen sind wir zu alt … bitte." Das letzte Wort beinahe ein Flehen, versuchte er seinen Worten mit einem kleinen Schlag gegen die Tür Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Dean fühlte sich elend, alles in ihm vibrierte vor Anspannung, summte in kreischenden Tönen durch seine Knochen. Dieses widerliche Gefühl begann sich auf seine Haut zu übertragen, darunter entlang zu schraben wie dünne Klingen, die die Schichten voneinander trennen wollten.

_Babum. Babum. Babum. __  
_  
Es machte ihn halb wahnsinnig.

Es sollte aufhören – sofort!

_Was zum Henker? __  
_  
Irritiert trat Dean einen Schritt zurück, nahm die Hände ruckartig vom Metall, als hätte er sich daran verbrüht.

Das Summen war nicht in ihm, es war der Raum, es war IM Raum … das Eisen vibrierte, schickte hohe Schwingungen, die sich auf alles übertrugen. Jetzt spürte er es in den Beinen und er war nicht allein damit.

Er hörte Bobby neben sich überrascht aufkeuchen und beinahe ängstlich seine Hand an die verschlossene Öffnung pressen.

„Was in drei Teufels Namen passiert da drin?"

Um sie herum begann der Staub zu rieseln, das Mauerwerk ächzte und Holz knackte protestierend.

Erschrocken blickten sich beide in die Augen, ehe sie zusammen erneut versuchten, durch die kleine Öffnung zu spähen, als würde sich plötzlich das rauschende Bild ihres Fernsehers wieder mit wandelndem Leben füllen, wenn sie nur stark genug drauf starren würden.

„Sam, komm sag was Junge!" Wieder Bobby.

Keiner hatte mit der Antwort gerechnet, die kam, und sie kam schnell …

_Babum. Babum. Babum._

Es geschah ganz plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung erklang ein gepresster Schrei, das Licht begann zu flackern und erlosch mit einem mal ganz.

Im letzten bisschen Helligkeit konnten beide Männer gerade noch erkennen, wie Sam über den Boden geschleudert wurde und mit dem Kopf brutal gegen den Eisenpfosten des Bettes schlug, das in der Mitte gestanden hatte.

_Babum._

Dann Stille.

Ohrenbetäubend laut.

„SAMMY!?"

Dean riss und zerrte an der Tür, schlug dagegen, trommelte mit seinen Fäusten verzweifelt gegen das Metall. Er hätte es in diesem Moment mit allem aufgenommen, jeden umgebracht, der ihm im Weg stand zwischen sich und seinem Bruder.

Er trat, hämmerte und fluchte, außer sich vor Sorge.

„SAM … NEIN! Ich lasse das nicht zu!"

Aber die Tür blieb verschlossen, kein Weg führte hinein.

Wut.

Sorge.

Hass.

Dann eine Hand, die sich stark um sein Gelenk schloss und es umklammert hielt.

„Dean hör auf, so hilfst du ihm auch nicht. Komm zu dir Junge! Sam braucht dich mit klarem Kopf, hörst du!"

Als der Angesprochene keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich aufhalten zu lassen, griff Bobby mit der zweiten Hand zu, traf in der Dunkelheit nicht sofort und erwischte stattdessen den Unterarm. Jetzt begann er den Jüngeren ernstlich zu schütteln: „ DEAN, HÖR VERDAMT NOCHMAL AUF DU IDIOT! Sei still, hörst du das?"

Und das half, schwer atmend hielten beide Männer inne, lauschten in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Atemzüge, schwach, hektisch aus dem Inneren. Was atmete lebte und das war es, was alle für den Moment wissen mussten.

„Ich hole Taschenlampen, bleib du hier unten und mach verdammt noch mal keinen Mist Junge."

Stille.

„Dean! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Ein zustimmendes Brummen war alles, was den Weg durch dessen Kehle fand, die vor Angst und Sorge um den anderen wie zugeschnürt war.

Kaum hatte Bobby den ersten Schritt getan und sich tastend auf zur Treppe gemacht, als das Licht flackernd wiederkehrte, immer nur kurz, wie ein verzweifelter Herzschlag, ein letztes Aufbäumen eines nicht aufgebenden Organs.

Was Dean in den kurzen Momenten sah, ließ seines dafür gefährlich ins Stolpern kommen. Sam lag an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes auf dem Boden, war mehr als offensichtlich quer hindurch geschleudert worden. Er kauerte halb auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht auf dem kühlen Boden, die Haare ein wildes Durcheinander, die keinen näheren Blick auf das Gesicht erlaubten. Aber das war auch kaum nötig, denn das beständige Rinnsal, das aus ihnen tropfte und einen dunklen See neben Sam bildete, sagte genug.

Wieder Dunkelheit und dann Licht.

Kurze Intervalle – immer hin und her, wie ein verdammtes Daumenkino, was zuckend vor den Augen ablief.

Dean hatte die Tür im Würgegriff, krallte sich daran fest, in der Hoffung, dass sie doch noch nachgab.

Sam versuchte benommen, auf die Knie zu kommen, setzte die rechte Hand zitternd auf den Boden und stemmte sich ein Stück hoch, sackte keuchend zurück, ehe er es erneut versuchte.

Ein kurzer Fetzen zu sehen, dann wieder Finsternis.

Beim nächsten Flackern war der Jüngere immerhin schon auf allen Vieren, ein Anfang, wenn jetzt noch diese beschissene Tür aufgehen würde, eine echte Chance.

Aber seit wann war es so einfach.

Gerade als Dean ansetzte zu sprechen und Sams Blick auf sich ziehen wollte, wurde dieser brutal zurückgerissen, scheppernd gegen das Metall geworfen und langsam nach oben gezogen, die Arme unmöglich weit auseinander.

Das letzte, was Dean von einem Bruder mitbekam, war der blanke Terror in dessen Gesicht, die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen, die Züge verfremdet vor Schmerz, der neuen Linien Tiefe zeichnete und dann …

Schreie, furchtbare Schreie in erdrückender, undurchdringlicher Schwärze.

~*~

* * *

_Wuuuuuuuuusaaaaaa *tief ein und aus atmen* ;)_


	46. Chapter 46

**Hier wieder eine Warnung, kein einfaches Kapitel und nichts für schwache Nerven!!  
**

Aber wir wollten doch nur spielen, wirklich ^^ *Kuscheldecke zum verstecken reicht*

* * *

**~*~**

**Teil 46**

**~*~**

Es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Lungen gleich bersten, so schrie Sam - immer wieder, unartikulierte Laute, einfach nur puren Schmerz hinaus in die kleine Welt, die er momentan für sich hatte.

"Hast du wirklich geglaubt, gerade du würdest mir entwischen? Nachdem, was du mir angetan hast?"

Die Schritte kamen näher. Sam öffnete die geschwollenen Augenlider nur, weil die Angst es ihm so gebot - nicht, weil sein Körper damit wirklich kooperieren wollte. Er wünschte sich die Bewusstlosigkeit zurück, die Gefühllosigkeit. Die Taubheit.

Schrie er noch immer oder waren das andere Menschen, die gequält wurden?

"Sam, Sam, Sam ..."

So tadelnd.

Als wäre er ein kleines Kind in der Schule, das Fehler gemacht hatte.

Aber das hier waren keine Fehler, die er mit einer Entschuldigung wieder ausbügeln konnte. Das hier war Nachsitzen der besonderen Art.

Finger nahmen sein Kinn in die Hände, drehten es, bis sein wirr umherwandernder Blick aufgefangen werden konnte von einem eiskalten Augenpaar. Ein paar Falten, die das mittlere Alter in das Gesicht gegraben hatte, strahlten die gleiche Kälte aus wie die Körperhaltung. Stolz ... unnachgiebig.

Sam stöhnte, als die Finger fester zugriffen und bei seinem Ausweichversuch konnte er erkennen, was ihn an der Wand hielt, obwohl seine Beine nicht ein Gramm Gewicht trugen.

Eiserne Fesseln.

"Weißt du ..." Alastair kam näher, brachte seinen Mund neben Sams Ohr und der Jüngere konnte nicht anders, als vor lauter Widerwillen die Galle in sich hochsteigen zu fühlen. Bittere Magensäure, die er erst kurz vor seinem Mund stoppen konnte. "Weißt du, Sam ... es war so inspirierend, deine kleine Freundin zu foltern. Sie hat ihr Spiel so gut gespielt - niemand hat etwas geahnt. Aber du ... sich an dir zu rächen und ein Kunstwerk aus dir zu machen ... das werde ich genießen."

Die Angst vor dem Schmerz, der Erniedrigung und die Hilflosigkeit flochten ihre Ausläufer ineinander - ein Netz aus Panik entstand, undurchdringlich und eng. Keine Masche, durch die er entwischen konnte.

"Du bist tot!", würgte Sam hervor und Alastair riss seinen Kopf unsanft herum. Ein paar Haare fielen zu Boden, die der Gewalt nicht standgehalten hatten.

"Nun ...", lächelte sein Gegenüber zuckersüß im krassen Gegensatz zu seinen Handlungen. "So tot, wie du es bald sein wirst. Und sie werden in der Hölle auf dich warten, um jedes Bisschen von deinem Fleisch von deinen erbärmlichen Knochen zu ziehen. Sie werden dich schreien lassen - so einsam nach deinem Bruder ... deinem Daddy. Und deiner Mommy. Aber es kann dich niemand hören, Sammy."

Die kalte Klinge strich an seiner Wange entlang, hinterließ einen tiefen Kratzer und Sam biss die Zähne zusammen, um keinen Laut mehr von sich zu geben, während Blut von zuvor sich in seinem Mund sammelte.

"Du wirst jede Sekunde in deinem Kopf behalten. Tag um Tag ... Woche um Woche wirst du nur noch Schmerzen fühlen. Und du kannst es nicht beenden ..."

"... es gibt keine Flucht", fügte eine leisere, weichere Stimme hinzu und dem Schnitt des Messers folgten zarte Finger, die das Blut auf seiner Wange verteilten.

Sam atmete holprig ein, als er in Rubys Gesicht blickte. Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen hob sie die blutverschmierten Finger vor ihr Gesicht und leckte einen davon ab. Sams Magen revoltierte heftiger.

"Mmh ... mein Blut. So viel davon. So viel Dämonenblut und das von Unschuldigen, das du an deinen Händen und in dir hast. So viel Schuld ... du weißt ja, ich bin nicht gut im Händchenhalten - aber es hat gereicht, um dich zu überzeugen. Du bist schwach, Sam. Du hast alles getan, was du tun solltest, du Dummerchen. Bist mir gefolgt, selbst, als dein Bruder zurück war." Sie grinste. "Ich dachte, jetzt hätte ich verloren - aber dann konntest du nicht aufhören. Du dachtest wirklich, du würdest das Richtige tun."

Sie sah zu Alastair hinüber, der irgendetwas auf dem Tisch suchte. Sam konnte nur ein schwaches, silbernes Glitzern sehen, ehe das Licht wieder verlosch.

"Es gibt einige Dämonen, die sich gerne mit dir beschäftigen würden, weißt du?", fragte Ruby, legte die Hand auf sein pochendes Herz und reckte sich dicht an ihm nach oben. "... und sie werden alle ihr Stück von dir bekommen."

Sam wandte das Gesicht ab, presste den Hinterkopf gegen die Wand, doch sein Kinn streifte immer noch gegen die dunkelbraunen Haare. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Arme ausgekugelt wurden, so wie er hier hing: eine Fliege, die sich in einem Spinnennetz verfangen hatte. Jede Bewegung war unmöglich gemacht worden.

"Mach mich los!"

"Tut mir Leid, Sammy - das ist kein Teil des Deals", bedauerte Ruby grinsend und zuckte die Schultern. "Wenn es nach mir ginge ..." sie zögerte und zog dann ihr Messer hervor. Flackerndes Licht wurde von der blitzblanken Klinge eingefangen, widergespiegelt und stach Sam unangenehm in die geweiteten Pupillen.

"... würde ich dir die Eingeweide rausschneiden!"

Weil er blinzelte, bekam er nicht mit, wie Ruby einen Schritt zu ihm hin machte und ihm das Messer direkt in den Bauch rammte. Für eine Sekunde war Sam sich nicht sicher, was geschehen war, starrte ungläubig an seinem Bauch hinab - auf sein T-Shirt, das sich um die geschnittenen Ränder herum jetzt blutrot verfärbte.

Das Licht flackerte ein letztes Mal und erlosch dann völlig - und mit der Dunkelheit kam der Schmerz, kam Alastair ... während Ruby verschwand.

~*~

* * *

_*Papiertüte zum atmen reicht* - ich habe sie gebraucht ^^_


	47. Chapter 47

Man waren wir in düsterer Stimmung damals beim schreiben … gerade in diesem Moment, als ich das Kapitel jetzt zum erneuten Upload fertig mache, und demnach alles selber noch einmal lese, bin ich glatt etwas fasziniert erschrocken. **O-o**

Aber okay, ich gebe zu, hier war ich Schuld _*geht sich schon mal verstecken_*

* * *

**~*~**

**Teil 47**

**~*~**

_Rache, Gerechtigkeit, all das waren bittersüße Dinge, die, wenn man sie einmal erreicht hatte, jedes Opfer lohnten. Jedes, bis auf eines, das eigene Leben …. _

_In diesem Punkt hatten sie beide noch eine ganz besondere Verabredung, Sam Winchester und er - es war an der Zeit, etwas zu spielen und dieses Mal würde der Sieger klar sein. _

**_*******_**

Endlose Minuten war es nun schon gespenstisch still hinter der dicken Eisentür.

Tödlich still, nur das flache Rasseln von Sams Atmung zeigte den beiden Freunden vor der Tür, dass dieser noch lebte.

Wenn man es denn so nennen konnte …

Volle Zwei Stunden hatte das Martyrium darin seinen Lauf genommen, Sam hatte geschrieen, gebrüllt vor Schmerz, bis seine Stimme, genau wie er, keine Kraft mehr zu haben schien.

Seitdem war es sehr leise geworden darin.

Zu leise.

Dean fühlte sich ausgelaugt, leer, konnte nicht sagen, was schlimmer war, zu hören und sich auszumalen, was in dem Raum hinter ihm geschah oder jetzt beständig zu lauschen, ob das leise Pfeifen in den Lungen des anderen verstummte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er selber sich den Hals wund gerufen hatte, versucht hatte, zu Sam zu kommen, sei es durch Taten oder Worte. Irgendwann war er einfach an der Tür herunter gerutscht, hatte den Kopf an das kühle Metall gelegt und seiner Hilflosigkeit nachgegeben.

Die Dunkelheit hatte seine Tränen versteckt, die Qual aus dem Raum dahinter seine gequälten Schluchzer übertönt.

Es hatte einen Punkt gegeben, an dem Dean angefangen hatte, still zu beten, um Hilfe, um Erlösung. Aber keine Rettung war gekommen, wer sollte auch, die Engel hatten wahrlich schlimmere Probleme als demjenigen zu helfen, der ihnen zu Überstunden verholfen hatte ...

Nach einer Stunde hatte er selber sterben wollen, hatte es nicht mehr ertragen, die gurgelnden Laute zu hören, das geschockte Keuchen und verschluckte Wimmern.

Wie Säure brannte es sich bei ihm ins Gedächtnis, vermischte Vergangenheit und Gegenwart. Dean kannte diese Geräusche, hatte sie selber dreißig höllisch lange Jahre von sich gegeben – dann andere.

Auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken angelehnt an die verhasste Barrikade, wartete er, wartete, dass die Qual dahinter ein Ende fand - die verzweifelten Rufe vor ein paar Tagen waren nichts hiergegen.

Bobby ging es nicht besser, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, saß er still neben seinem jungen Freund, nicht weniger mitgenommen.

Um sie herum flackerte sanft das warme Licht einiger Kerzen, die Taschenlampen lagen nutzlos ausgeschaltet daneben. Das schwache Licht ihrer Birnen hatte es kaum geschafft, bis zu dem Körper der an der Wand hing vorzudringen, es schien, als wollte die Dunkelheit nichts von dem preisgeben, was in ihr geschah.

Ein einziges Mal war es kurz hell geworden, hatten die Lampen den runden Schutzraum, der jetzt zu einem Gefängnis geworden war, geflackert und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Einblick in die kleine Hölle, dem Tanz am offenen Feuer, gegeben.

Sam hing einen knappen Meter über dem Boden, Arme und Beine wie auf der Streckbank lang gezogen, den Rücken brutal an die Wand dahinter gepresst.

Seltsam, wie viel man in dieser kurzen Zeit mit dem Auge erfassen kann, die Bilder hatten sich bei Dean unwiederbringlich eingebrannt: Fingernägel, die sich in Handballen gegraben hatten, ungeachtet der blutigen Male, die sie hinterließen, ein vor Anstrengung verzerrtes Gesicht, knallrot, die Unterlippe zerbissen und blutig, die Augen im Schrecken zusammengepresst, trocken und wund, da keine Tränen mehr übrig waren, die vergossen werden konnten.

All das war Stunden her, gefühlte Jahre, jetzt saßen sie hier auf staubigem Boden, zwei große Jäger, deren Beute davon gelaufen war und sich lieber selber umbrachte, als auf der Schlachtbank zu landen.

Ruhelos begann der Jüngere mit dem Knie zu wippen, hielt es nicht mehr aus, still zu sitzen. Warten war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, zumal er hier nicht einmal genau wusste, worauf genau - das einzige, was ihm einfiel, war keine wirkliche Option. Sterben konnten sie später, und wenn dann zusammen.

Mühsam rappelte Dean sich hoch, war es leid zu warten, es war Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen, die Stunden die sie jetzt hier gesessen hatten, hätten sie genauso gut versuchen können, den Lüftungsschacht zu knacken. Gerade als er dabei war, Bobby klar zu machen, dass er notfalls mit einer Nagelfeile diese überdimensionale Blechdose aufbrechen würde, würgte ein plötzliches Pfeifen in der Luft jegliche Worte ab.

Mit einem eiskalten Luftstoß starben die kleinen Flammen der Kerzen einen schnellen Tod.

Gefangen in vollkommner Düsternis kroch Dean ein ungutes Gefühl den Rücken hoch, angespannt lauschte er, machte sich bereit für was auch immer, als ein frostiger Stoß ihn seitlich traf. Mit dem beißend kalten Gefühl, das wie kleine, spitze Nadel auf seiner Haut stach, kamen die Stimmen, leises Flüstern in der Nacht – grausam und böse und sie zischten einen Namen, immer und immer wieder, hämisch und voller Vorfreude: _Sammy, Sammy, Sammy …_

Eine Taschenlampe blitzte auf, blendete beide Männer für einen Moment, bis sich ihre Blicke voller Entsetzen trafen …

Ein lauter Schlag und das Licht verschwand, alles was blieb, war ein geschocktes Wimmern im Inneren des Käfigs …

***********

Genüsslich strich Gordon über die lange Klinge seines Jagdmessers, er hatte es frisch geschärft, extra für diesen besonderen Anlass und seinen speziellen Gast.

Er wusste, dass Sam seine Anwesenheit spüren konnte, roch das Adrenalin in der Luft, den beißenden Gestank der Angst, der aus jeder Pore sickerte, sich mit dem Geruch von Blut und Schweiß vermischte.

„Sammy, Sammy … du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass du mich täuschen kannst?" Eine kurze Pause, in der nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort gerechnet wurde. „Ich kann dein Herz schlagen hören, kann das Rauschen hören, mit dem es dein verseuchtes Blut durch deine schwarzen Venen pumpt."

Wieder wanderte kalter Stahl über erhitzte Haut, bis sich die Spitze der Klinge direkt über dem Herzen in Fleisch bohrte.

Das zischende Geräusch, das erschrockene Keuchen, was sein Opfer von sich gab, waren ein Anfang …

„Ich habe es dir schon immer gesagt, du bist nicht besser als die schmutzigen Dinge, die wir jagen, oder gejagt haben, nicht wahr Sammy?"

Ein höhnisches Lachen peitschte dunkel durch die Luft, unheilvoll und düster.

„Dein Bruder wollte mir nicht glauben, will es immer noch nicht, selbst nach allem, was er gesehen hat, nach all dem, was du getan hast. Du bist es nicht wert, einer von uns zu sein, ich habe die Gelegenheit verpasst, dir richtig zeigen zu können, was für ein Monster du wirklich bist, ein dreckiger Dämon, der nichts anderes als die Hölle verdient. Aber vorher will ich meinen Teil abhaben, will Gerechtigkeit, für das, was du mir angetan hast."

Ohne zu zögern wurde der kalte Stahl über Sams Kehle gezogen, schnitt gerade tief genug, um ihn nicht schnell verbluten zu lassen, aber es reichte, um die Schreie verstummen zu lassen, bei all dem, was danach kam …

~*~


	48. Chapter 48

**~*~**

**Teil 48**

**~*~**

Der Schnitt war wie die letzte Barrikade, die Sam gebraucht hatte.

Er schrie nicht mehr.

Er wehrte sich nicht mehr.

Ganz langsam sah er sich in der Dunkelheit um, nahm jedes Detail in sich auf, das er erreichen konnte.

Kein Atem, keine Präsenz eines Menschen nahe bei ihm.

Die Schmerzen waren noch immer da, aber was auch immer ihn hielt, entließ allmählich seine Muskeln aus dem Schraubstock, in dem sie gefangen gewesen waren.

Richtig und falsch - Vergangenheit und Gegenwart - Schuld und Unschuld - all das hatte keine Bedeutung mehr, als er endlich seiner Folterbank entkam und kraftlos zu Boden fiel.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Herzschlag kontrollieren zu wollen, denn der Schock saß zu tief. Die Panik war da - in jeder Faser seines Körpers wartete sie nur darauf, ihn hinterrücks überwältigen zu können, um ihn in den Abgrund des Wahnsinns zu ziehen, um den er herumtanzte.

Fahrig ließ Sam seine Finger zu seiner Wange wandern, um nach der Verletzung zu suchen - aber da war nichts. Nur ein paar Bartstoppeln pieksten in seine empfindlichen Kuppen.

Keuchend suchte er weiter.

Sein Hals war unverletzt - auch wenn seine Kehle staubtrocken war vom Schreien und selbst der Gedanke an das Schlucken ihm wehtat, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er etwas trinken musste, sobald er ... er konnte den Gedanken nicht festhalten.

Stattdessen tastete er weiter über seine Brust, die zerfleddert hätte sein müssen, fühlte aber nur den gewebten Stoff seines Shirts.

Dasselbe Spiel an seinem Bauch. Er spürte die zitternden Muskeln, die so viele Stunden bis zum Zerreißen angespannt gewesen waren, aber da war keine Wunde. Lediglich unverletzte Haut mit ein paar kleineren, seidigen Stellen, die von längst verheilten Narben seines Lebens zeugten.

Nichts.

Sams Hände kamen auf seinem Bauch zum Erliegen.

Eine Halluzination.

Die kühle Luft trocknete den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn, seinem Nacken, seinen Armen. Nur an seiner Schläfe blieb die klebrige Nässe. Sein Atem blieb unregelmäßig und sein Puls in ungeahnten Höhen.

Dunkel erinnerte Sam sich an die Stimmen, die ihm immer zugerufen hatten zwischen all den Alpträumen hier drin - die er nicht wahr haben wollte und als Strafe angesehen, weil er sie getötet hatte.

Jetzt aber fragte er sich, ob das Ganze Wirklichkeit gewesen war.

Vorsichtig rollte er seinen lädierten und doch unversehrten Körper auf die Seite und war froh um das Eisengestell des Bettes, an dem er sich hochziehen konnte, obwohl seine Schultern sich so sehr verkrampften, dass er hätte schreien wollen.

Und er hätte es getan, wäre da nicht dieses unglaublich wunde Kratzen in seinem Hals gewesen. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch der Ton verließ nie seine Lippen.

Er musste zur Tür kommen, sie entriegeln, um zu sehen, ob Dean und Bobby noch am Leben waren. Sie durften nicht tot sein!

Taumelnd und in der Gewissheit, dass er innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden wieder auf dem Boden landen konnte, tastete Sam sich an der Wand entlang im Kreis. Er wusste nicht, an welcher Seite er war und wo die Tür sein mochte.

Würgend vor Übelkeit fuhr er das Eisen entlang, blieb öfter an herausstehenden Schrauben hängen und zwang sich zu jedem neuen Schritt.

Einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Er brachte seine nackten Füße nicht einmal mehr vom Boden hoch - er schlurfte nur über den rauen Untergrund, bis er endlich mit den Fingern eine Lücke im Metall erreichte.

Eine zweite.

Eine dritte.

Der Sehschlitz.

Sams Kehle entrang sich ein erleichtertes Schluchzen und hätte er nicht reflexartig seine Hände um die Stäbe geklammert, wäre er schlichtweg zusammengefallen wie ein Kartenhaus.

"... D-...", würgte er und lehnte den Kopf an seine aufgeschürften Fingerknöchel, denen die Stunden des Scheuerns an der Wand etwa so gut getan hatten wie seinem Rücken. Nämlich gar nicht.

Sam holte tief Luft. Gott, er musste dieses eine Wort herausbringen!

"D-Dea-n ..."

~*~


	49. Chapter 49

**~*~**

**Teil 49**

**~*~**

Rascheln, Stöhnen und ein mühsames Schlurfen – gedämpft schlichen sich leise Geräusche durch schmale Ritzen in der Tür, suchten ihren Weg zu den beiden Männern davor.

Dean hatte sich der starren Barriere zugewandt, stand still in der Dunkelheit, beide Hände am rostigen Metall.

Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, das Wissen, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Aus Angst, dass die mühsamen Zeichen des Lebens verstummten, brachte er kein Wort hervor, wartete einfach nur angespannt.

Sein Herz überholte sich beinahe selber beim Schlagen, schon konnte er nicht mehr sicher sagen, was er wirklich hörte und was von dem wilden Rauschen der blutigen Brandung in seinen Ohren kam.

Ein kleiner Luftzug direkt neben ihm, das Gefühl der vertrauten Präsenz und eine Hand, die sich hoffnungsvoll auf seine Schulter legte. Ein leichtes Drücken und die Gewissheit, nicht alleine zu sein.

Die Finger entfernten sich, aber Bobby blieb. Wie durch Nebel hindurch bemerkte Dean die suchenden Geräusche an seiner Seite.

Bobby würde sich um alles Weitere kümmern, darauf war immer verlass.

Das Schlurfen kam näher … stockte.

Wieder Stille.

_Komm schon, Sammy - bitte, ich bin hier ... _

Deans Lippen formten immer und immer wieder stumme Worte, lauschten über die dröhnende Ruhe dem Wispern aus dem Inneren.

Er konnte es fühlen, wusste, Sam war ganz dicht, seine Hand folgte dem buckeligen Verlauf der Tür, tastete in der Finsternis darüber hinweg, das kleine Stück Wand entlang, ehe der eiserne Käfig im Erdboden verschwand und ihm den Weg versperrte.

So nah.

_Babum. _

Sam.

Und da hörte er es … seinen Namen, rau und gequält, leise und furchtbar verzerrt, schwach wie aus einem kaputten Telefon.

„Sammy?"

Ein gedämpftes Schluchzen und Deans Finger tasteten, suchten und fanden andere, legten sich

darum, nicht bereit, sie je wieder gehen zu lassen.

„Ich bin da Sam, ich hole dich da raus … aber bleib bei mir … hörst du!"

Hände, die sich verzweifelt aneinander klammerten, aufgehalten von der Barrikade in dem winzigen Loch, das alles an Verbindung war …

Ein schwaches Zucken, durch bebende Knochen.

Dean fühlte die abgeschürfte Haut von Sams Fingern in seiner Hand, das seltsame Gefühl von Fleisch mit grobem Schmirgelpapier bearbeitet, versuchte das klebrige Blut an ihnen zu ignorieren.

„Halt durch, nur noch einen Moment!"

Genau in diesem Augenblick erklang ein kleiner Triumphlaut neben Dean, ein zufriedenes Brummen zusammen mit dem Aufflackern eines Streichholzes, das kurz den dunklen Haarschopf hinter dem winzigen Guckloch sichtbar machte, ehe die Dochte dicker Kerzen wieder zu leben erwachten und die Dämonen der Finsternis zurück in ihr Reich vertrieben.

Ein erleichtertes Stöhnen, kaum als solches zu erkennen und ein Körper, der schließlich vor Schwäche aufgab, Finger, die Deans entwischten und ein dumpfes Poltern, als Sam bewusstlos auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„NEIN, SAM!"

~*~


	50. Chapter 50

**~*~**

**Teil 50**

**~*~**

"Dean", brummte Bobby, als der älteste Winchester an den Stäben zu rütteln begann, weil sein kleiner Bruder aus ihrer beider Sichtfeld verschwunden war - erntete aber nichts außer Ignoranz.

"Dean!", fuhr er ihn an und stieß ihn unsanft von der Tür weg. Gerade eben noch hatte er sich den Kopf zerbrochen, wie er Dean beruhigen konnte - jetzt zählte etwas ganz anderes: Sam rauszuholen und diesen Panikraum abzuschließen, damit er nicht noch einmal auf dumme Gedanken kam und sich unerreichbar machte.

"Mach die Tür auf, Idiot!", grollte der ältere Jäger, während er selbst einige Schritte zur Seite tat, um das Licht anzuschalten. Die Lampen im Panikraum hatten endgültig ihren Geist aufgegeben, und auch hier auf dem Gang schienen sie dieser dämonischen Macht zum Opfer gefallen zu sein. Das Klicken führte zu keinem Erfolg. Die Finsternis blieb und die Szenerie wurde weiterhin nur von den flackernden Kerzen erhellt.

Hinter sich hörte Bobby das hastige Drehen an dem schweren Eisenrad und das Rattern von Zahnrädern, die endlich willig ineinander griffen, um den Weg frei zu machen.

Noch gestattete Bobby sich nicht, aufzuatmen.

Er ließ Dean den Vortritt, um sich an der geöffneten Tür vorbei zu schieben, ließ ihn den schlaffen Oberkörper abfangen, der ihnen entgegen purzelte und kam erst dann hinüber, um zwei helfende Hände beizusteuern.

"Ist er ..."

Deans leise, gelähmte Frage sandte kalte Schauer über Bobbys Rücken und er tastete angespannt an Sams Hals nach einer Resonanz. Ganz schwach pulsierte das Leben in ihm - ein Aufbegehren der Sturheit.

Zur Antwort auf die Frage schüttelte er den Kopf und packte Sam unter den Armen. "Nimm seine Füße, wir bringen unseren Goliat hier nach oben und versuchen endlich, Flüssigkeit in ihn zu kriegen. Und er braucht Wärme - der Junge ist eiskalt."

Unter seinem Griff fühlte Bobby die verkrampften Muskeln, die selbst die Bewusstlosigkeit nicht lösen konnte, spürte einige Löcher im Stoff, unter denen unter Garantie Striemen zu finden sein würden, die ein, zwei Millimeter T-Shirt nicht hatten abhalten könnten.

Aber Sam lebte. Er kämpfte. Und solange er kämpfte, würden sie den Teufel tun und ihn aufgeben!

~*~

Der Weg nach oben war nichts anderes als eine Qual. Sam schien Tonnen zu wiegen und seine leblose Gestalt war ähnlich einem Kartoffelsack. Keine Chance, dass einer ihn alleine ins Wohnzimmer bringen konnte. Und die Möglichkeit, ihn wieder ganz nach oben zu verfrachten, sprachen sie gar nicht erst an.

Vorsichtig ließen sie ihn auf die Couch sinken und Bobby verschwand in der Küche, um Wasser und einige andere Dinge zu holen, die sie brauchen würden.

Sam konnte nicht einfach so sterben, war der einzige Gedanke, zu dem Bobby sich fähig fühlte, während er für wenige Sekunden im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer stehen blieb und auf Deans Rücken sah, der zurück in seinem Beschützermodus war.

"Versuch ihn aufzuwecken", meinte Bobby leise, um weder die Stille noch Dean zu stören, der beinahe lautlos vor sich hinfluchend in der Hocke bei Sams Kopf gesessen hatte. "Wir müssen wissen, wie schlimm es ist, bevor wir ihm irgendwie helfen können."

~*~

"... am ..."

Zwischen der Schwärze vor seinen Augen bildete sich ein schmaler Streifen Helligkeit.

Beige ... braun ... gelb ... er konnte die Farbe nicht einordnen und obwohl er wusste, dass er sie hätte benennen müssen können, wollte ihm der passende Name nicht einfallen. Es war, als wären ein paar Verbindungen in seinem Gehirn gekappt.

"Sam."

Okay - wenigstens das konnte er richtig abheften: Sein Name. Große Klasse, Winchester.

Der Streifen wurde kleiner, schloss sich zu einem dünnen Faden, in dem wirre Bildausschnitte sich aneinanderreihten.

Er wusste gar nicht, wo er zu denken anfangen sollte. Wo er aufgehört hatte, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten ... wo die Realität geendet und die Halluzination begonnen hatte.

Die Decke auf ihm schien keine Halluzination zu sein - dazu hätte sie ihn würgen müssen oder schlimmeres. Auch das Kissen fühlte sich eher bequem an und nicht, als würde es ihn gleich ersticken. Okay. Vielleicht war er zurück in der Wirklichkeit.

Na ja, immerhin konnte er wieder Gegenstände benennen.

Zögernd versuchte er noch einmal, die Augen zu öffnen - denn das musste wohl der Grund für die Bilder eben gewesen sein.

Er sah wieder nur verschwommene Farben und immer noch waren da keine Bezeichnungen, die er nehmen konnte ... aber sein Blick klärte sich. Ganz allmählich wurde der Umriss seines Bruders aufgefüllt mit Details. Erst die markanten wie Nase, Augen und Mund, dann die weniger großen wie Sommersprossen und kleine Narben.

"Sam?"

Den Himmel schloss Sam kurzerhand aus, als ihm klar wurde, dass Dean - insofern nicht mehr am Leben - den anderen Weg hätte nehmen müssen. Gut.

Das war ... gut. Nahm er jedenfalls an.

Und im Himmel wäre bestimmt nicht dieser brennende Durst in seiner Kehle gewesen, der ein rauhes Husten zur Folge hatte, bei dem er sich zusammenkrümmte, um dem Schmerz zu entgehen.

Für den Himmel zu viel und für die Hölle nicht genug.

Benommen ließ er zu, dass jemand ihn in die Erhöhung aus Kissen zurück drückte und zuckte nur im allerersten Moment weg, als etwas Kaltes seine spröden Lippen berührte.

"Kleine Schlucke", hörte er die Anweisung - und missachtete sie sträflich.

~*~


	51. Chapter 51

**~*~**

**Teil 51**

**~*~**

Seine Jungs gingen vor die Hunde, jeder auf seine eigene Art.

Er hatte sie mit aufwachsen sehen, teilweise zumindest, hatte den Brüdern als Kinder kurzzeitig immer so etwas wie ein Zuhause gegeben, Sicherheit, die Gewissheit, nicht ständig auf der Hut sein zu müssen, niedergedrückt von den strengen Überlebensregeln von John.

Sam und Dean hatten seine Einsamkeit mit Leben gefüllt, die Stille mit dem Getrappel kleiner Füße vertrieben, genau wie die düsteren Schatten, die würgenden Ketten, die um sein Herz gelegen hatten.

Er hatte beiden niemals gesagt, was sie für ihn bedeuteten, irgendwie dachte er, er würde das nicht müssen, weil … na ja, weil es eben klar war, dass er die zwei Torfköpfe gern hatte.

Nun aber bereute er es bitterlich, beschimpfte sich innerlich unaufhörlich als dummen Idioten, einen alten Knacker, der es hätte besser wissen müssen.

Alt und sentimental und ein bisschen feige.

Aber es war zu spät, Sam lag im Sterben und es sah so aus, als ob Dean mitgehen würde.

Hausgemachte Winchester Apokalypse.

Vier Tage war es her, seit sie Sam bewusstlos aus dem Keller geschleppt hatten.

Vier Tage, die alles veränderten, vier Tage, die einen innerlich zerstören konnten und es auch hatten.

Dean saß, mit dem Sofa im Rücken, auf dem Boden und starrte mit glasigen Augen in die tanzenden Flammen, die flackernd die Dunkelheit im Zimmer vertrieben und die Nacht vor dem Fenster ausschlossen. Sein Blick war fern, genau wie alles in dieser kleinen Blase aus Qual, in der er und sein Bruder steckten.

Bobby schluckte hart, sein Kehlkopf hüpfte aufgeregt, als er die Tränen versuchte zurück zu drängen. Er musste stark sein, musste die Stütze sein, die jetzt so dringend gebraucht wurde …

Aber immer wieder begehrte ein kleiner Teil von ihm auf, ein winziges Stück, das sich wie Dean einfach in sich selbst zurückziehen wollte, diese elendige Rolle nicht übernehmen wollte.

Wollte, aber nicht konnte …

Trotz der Starre in Deans Gesicht, konnte Bobby alles darin lesen, konnte das Entsetzen sehen, den Schmerz und die Angst vor dem Verlust.

Der große Winchester hatte sein Leben nicht umsonst für diese beiden geopfert, das verstand Bobby jetzt mehr denn je.

Sie waren etwas ganz Besonderes, seine Jungs …

~*~

Das Sterben ging weiter, unaufhaltsam und der Raum war erfüllt mit den leisen Geräuschen rasselnder Atmung, dem gepressten Keuchen, wenn der Druck zu groß wurde.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, sich unendlich zu dehnen, um dem jungen Mann, der hier auf Messers Schneide entlang balancierte, alles heimzahlen zu wollen. Jede Sekunde eine Folter, jede Minute ein Stückchen Tod für sich.

Bobby hatte geglaubt, schon alle gesehen zu haben, alles Dämonische erlebt und jedes Höllische kennen gelernt zu haben – nie hatte er sich mehr getäuscht.

Er wünschte, er könnte Erlösung für all das geben, könnte Sams letzten Wunsch nach Gnade erfüllen. Aber alles, was er konnte, war sich still auf das verschlissene Sofa neben den Jüngeren zu setzen. Bobby fühlte sich wie dieses abgenutzte Möbelstück, auf dem er saß; alt und verschlissen, bereit, ausgemustert zu werden.

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, aber sie brauchten auch keine Worte, es war alles gesagt …

Langsam legte der Älteste seine Hand tröstend auf die Schulter seines jungen Freundes, nicht überrascht, als dieser die Wange an sie legte, sich in der Geste verlor und anfing, die Mauern fallen zu lassen.

Aus einer Träne wurden unzählige, die warm und salzig auf die Hand seines besten Freundes fielen.

Dean konnte nicht mehr, gab den Kampf auf und weinte hemmungslos: Still, beinahe brutal, weinte um alles, was er verloren hatte, was er wieder verlieren würde.

Die Nacht hatte gerade erst begonnen, aber das Leben, was Dean mit seinen Armen umschlungen hielt, ging dem Ende entgegen.

Zuletzt war Sam wenigstens nicht allein, er starb im Kreis seiner Familie, in den Armen seines Bruders auf seinem Lieblingsplatz vor dem Kamin – in denen die Flammen sich wabernd auf das nächste Opfer aus den Reihen der Jäger zu freuen schienen.

~*~


	52. Chapter 52

**~*~**

**Teil 52**

**~*~**

Wenn Sam es nicht besser gewusst hätte - er hätte geglaubt, er wäre abwechselnd in der Wüste und der Antarktis. Einmal schüttelte es ihn vor Kälte und im nächsten Moment war jede Bewegung in der Hitze eine Qual - aber egal, welche Temperatur gerade vorherrschte, der kalte Schweiß auf seiner Stirn blieb. Die glühenden Wangen blieben - und nur das bisschen des Kissens, das er immer aufs Neue erwischte brachte ein wenig Linderung.

Das Makabere an seiner Situation war die Gewissheit, wenn er träumte. Nicht nur Alastair stattete ihm Besuche ab, nicht nur Meg kam, um ihm düstere Gedanken in den wirren Kopf zu setzen - auch John und Mary waren darunter.

Ihre Anwesenheit war angenehm ... beruhigend. Die einzigen Momente der Nacht - oder des Tages - die er verbrachte, ohne nach Luft zu schnappen. Die einzige Zeit, in der die Welt endlich aufhörte sich zu schnell zu drehen und er regelrecht hoffte, dass es bald ein Ende hatte.

Und dann kehrten immer wieder die Zweifel zurück. Ob es richtig war, aufzugeben. Was Dean tun würde. Was Dean überhaupt tat ... ob es gerecht war, vierzig Jahre in der Hölle nur für sein eigenes Wohl, seine eigene Erleichterung, in den Dreck zu ziehen.

Sein Bruder würde nicht ohne ihn überleben. So wenige Bekundungen der Zuneigung Dean auch geben mochte, seit sie Teenager waren ... soviel wusste Sam von ihm. Und er vermisste in seinem Delirium die Gespräche, die Kabbeleien, selbst die Streitereien. Alles war besser als zu wissen, dass man sich in einer nicht realen Welt befand, aber er konnte die Kraft nicht auftreiben, sich daraus zu befreien.

Wenn er es tat, würden nur die Schmerzen wieder kommen. Die Angst. Der Druck.

Und Dean.

Unruhig griffen Sams Finger in die Decken, wollten zudrücken - aber von einer Spannung seiner Muskeln war nichts mehr zu merken. Er war sich gar nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er sich überhaupt bewegt hatte.

Er wusste, dass er die letzten Tage einige Male bewegt worden war und die Scham, die er hätte deswegen verspüren müsste, kroch vielleicht ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf herum, wollte aber nicht zu Tage treten. Sein ganzes Dasein hatte sich auf Wichtigeres fixiert: Noch nicht aufzugeben. Zu atmen. Leben durch seine Adern zu pumpen. Das war schwierig genug und jede noch so kleine Reserve ging dafür drauf.

Manchmal, in ganz wenigen Momenten begriff er, wenn ihm jemand Wasser einflößte oder leise Worte murmelte, obwohl er die Sätze nicht verstand. Manchmal überwältigte ihn in diesen Sekunden auch die Dunkelheit wieder, wenn sein Kopf zu schnell angehoben wurde oder er sich verschluckte.

High sein musste ähnlich sein.

Sein Urteilsvermögen für Raum und Zeit hatte längst abgeschaltet. Tag oder Nacht machte keinen Unterschied mehr. Wann er das letzte Mal die Augen geöffnet hatte ...? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Wenn er nur Ruhe gefunden hätte ... aber damit verbunden war der Tod. Eindeutig. Wenn er auch sonst gerade nichts auf die Reihe brachte - so viel konnte er noch sagen.

Vielleicht war es doch ...

'Sam.'

Die leise Stimme erschreckte ihn mehr, als ein Gewehrschuss es getan hätte. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern bewegten sich die Augen von einer Seite zur anderen, aber die Dunkelheit blieb. Er konnte nichts sehen, nicht antworten.

'Du darfst nicht aufgeben, hörst du?' Die Worte waren eindringlich genug, um Sam erst über den Inhalt, dann über die Sprecherin nachdenken zu lassen. Er kannte sie ... und sie war ...

Mom.

Noch ein Traum? Eine Halluzination? Es wäre ein Wunder, hätte sein Körper es noch geschafft, eine Halluzination auf die Beine zu stellen.

'Dean braucht dich, Sammy. Gib nicht auf. Gib ihn nicht auf. Es ist viel zu früh für euch ... beide.'

Sams Lippen öffneten sich einen Spalt breit und er hätte vor Schmerzen aufgeschrien, wenn genug Luft in seinen Lungen gewesen wäre. Bei der Bewegung riss die empfindliche, spröde Haut auf und ein paar Tropfen Blut gelangten in seinen Mund. Zu erschöpft, um zu würgen, schluckte er sie hinunter.

Sie hatte Recht. Dean brauchte jemanden - ihn.

Sein Zustand war wie zäher Nebel, der ihn mit aller Macht zurückriss und nicht gehen lassen wollte. Es war ein wenig wie im Treibsand zu laufen. Je mehr man sich bewegte, desto schneller sank man ein. Nur dass Sam endlich den rettenden Punkt gefunden hatte, mit dem er sich aus dem gefräßigen Untergrund ziehen konnte.

Erst kamen die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen zurück, die sich anfühlten, als würde jemand gegen seine Augäpfel drücken und sein ganzer Nacken aus Feuer bestehen. Sie breiteten sich aus, seinen Rücken hinunter, die Arme entlang bis zu den Fingerspitzen, zu seinen Zehen. Ziehend und glühend.

Aber Sam wusste, dass es das Richtige war, sich dem zu stellen, anstatt sich auffressen zu lassen. Er konnte nicht durch seine eigene Dummheit sterben! Das durfte er einfach nicht ...

Dann, irgendwann, kam sein Hören dazu. Neben seinem Kopf waren leise, unterdrückte Atemzüge zu hören. Ganz genau die gleichen, die er immer hörte, wenn Dean versuchte, Tränen zurück zu halten.

Er musste auf einen Knopf zum Zurückspulen gedrückt haben, denn die verklebten Augen, die sich kaum öffnen ließen, kamen ihm bekannt vor.

Damit kehrte das Gefühl für seine Umwelt in seinen Körper zurück. Das Kissen unter seiner Wange, die Lehne in seinem Rücken, an die er gekauert war, die Decke über ihm. Und der Arm um seine Schulter.

Der Arm, der immer da gewesen war, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Hatte er wirklich jemals glauben können, dass Dean ihn aufgab?

Sams Mundwinkel zuckten schmerzhaft in dem Versuch eines Lächelns. Sie hatten viel zu klären und das konnten sie nicht, wenn er hier wegstarb. Das würde nur funktionieren, wenn auch der letzte Rest des Dämonenblutes aus ihm gegangen war.

"... K-keine e...motionalen Momen-te ..."

~*~


	53. Chapter 53

**~*~**

**Teil 53**

**~*~**

Im ersten Moment war es nur ein Lufthauch, ein Wispern, kaum als Worte zu erkennen, aber sie waren da gewesen.

„S'm?"

Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Zeichen dafür, dass es nicht nur seine Einbildung gewesen war, sein vernebeltes übermüdetes Gehirn, das ihm etwas vorgaukelte. Dean suchte in dem blassen, blutunterlaufenen Gesicht, das halb unter feuchten Haarsträhnen verborgen an seiner Schulter lag, nach einem Lebenszeichen, schluckte mühsam diesen Berg an Emotionen hinunter, der seine Stimme gefährlich holpern ließ.

„Sammy?" Sicherer diesmal.

Beinahe hoffte er auf Protest, dass er anders hieß, aber nichts kam, nur Stille.

Knackende Holzscheite im Kamin, das Prasseln der warmen Flammen – brennendes Feuer, nicht so, wie die leblose Kälte in seinen Armen.

Vorsichtig strich er die Strähnen zur Seite, blickte in das eingefallene Gesicht, dem seiner kleinen Nervensäge jetzt so unähnlich.

Sam hatte die letzten Tage so ziemlich alle Reserven aufgebraucht, hatte nichts mehr zu geben, bis auf das kleine elende Dasein, das er noch fristete.

So gefangen in der stummen Musterung bekam Dean beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, als er plötzlich in geöffnete Augen blickte. Augen, die klar waren, frei vom Wahnsinn.

Blicke ohne Worte …

Erkennen.

„Hey …", mehr war nicht drin, wollte den Weg durch seinen zugeschnürten Hals nicht finden.

Die Finger der Hand, die die ganze Zeit über Sams Herzen gelegen hatten, zuckten leicht, als könnten sie nicht glauben, dass in dem schwachen Echo unter ihnen noch Leben war.

Der schmale Spalt schloss sich wieder, die Verbindung brach ab, hinterließ tödliche Stille.

_Babum. __  
_  
„Sammy?", ein sanftes Rütteln.

Nichts.

„Sam?"

Dean bekam keine Luft mehr, alles drehte sich, Tränen brannten wie Säure in seinen Augen.

Die Finger krallten sich in das Hemd darunter, zitterten, bebten genau wie der Körper, zu dem sie gehörten.

"... K-keine e...motionalen Momen-te ..."

Ungläubiges Schweigen … dann ein erleichtertes Aufatmen.

„Man, Junge, du bringst mich noch vor dir ins Grab." Bobby, der hinter Dean saß und über dessen Kopf in das wächserne Gesicht eine Etage tiefer blickte. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf Deans Schulter, fester jetzt, ein Halt.

Dean hatte den Kopf nicht wieder gehoben, die Augen zusammengepresst und schwer atmend. Über ihm schlugen die Wogen zusammen, er hatte die letzten Tage nur Minuten geschlafen, nur gegessen, wenn Bobby ihm quasi die Waffe auf die Brust gesetzt hatte.

Es war genug.

Von _nicht emotional _war er Meilen entfernt.

Dean konnte nicht anders, egal wie sehr er es versuchte, wie sehr er versuchte, den Coolen zu mimen, es funktionierte nicht, als wäre der Schalter kaputt, den er sonst immer umlegte, wenn Sammy solchen Mist abließ.

Wahrscheinlich klemmte er nach dem vielen Auf und Ab der letzten Stunden, dem Hoffen und Bangen, dem Aufgeben dann … immer hin und her. Selbst wenn nicht übermüdet und total am Ende, ein echt beschissenes Spiel.

„Hey … D'n."

Aber es half nichts, erst als eine tonnenschwere Hand mit Fingern, so ungelenkig wie knubbelige Holzstöckchen, die tränenfeuchte Wange berührten …

"D...u siehst aus w-ie der Tod, gr-... großer Br-uder." Mühselig, aber es waren Worte.

Worte, die Dean dazu brachten, in einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Hysterie, in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

~*~


	54. Chapter 54

**~*~**

**Teil 54**

**~*~**

Als sich ein paar Minuten Stille über den Raum legte, stand Bobby langsam auf und spürte, wie es in seinen Knien knackte. Er wurde wirklich alt ... zu alt dafür, Nächte neben dem Sofa zu verbringen und zu alt, um diese beiden immer wieder an die Klippen des Todes zu begleiten.

Vorsichtig dehnte er sich und wandte sich der Tür zu, die er diesmal ganz ohne Worte passierte. Er musste dringend an die Luft; ein paar Dinge erledigen und sich abkühlen, seine Emotionen kochten wie wild und drohten, die Überhand über sein Denken und Handeln zu übernehmen. Das konnten sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen.

Seine Schritte führten ihn an der Garderobe im Flur vorbei, von der er wahllos eine Jacke herunterzog, bevor er nach draußen in den frischen Morgen trat.

Bodennebel waberte über die weite Landschaft, die er hinter seiner Ausfahrt erkennen konnte. An den verdorrten Gräsern und Autos sammelte sich Raureif, der alles steif und unwirklich machte. Wie mit Zuckerguss überzogen, der die sonst so strahlenden Farben des Tages dämpfte.

In seiner Tasche fand Bobby den Schlüssel für seinen Pick-Up. Eigentlich war es ihm ganz egal, mit welchem der Autos er fuhr - Hauptsache, er konnte genug einpacken, damit sie die nächsten Tage nicht verhungern würden. Sein Leben war nicht auf drei Jäger - davon einer ein 24-Stunden-Patient - ausgelegt. Sicherlich hatte er Platz für seine beiden Schützlinge, wenn sie kamen ... aber Essen? Tiefkühlsteaks wären das Letzte in seinem Haus und momentan wollte er nicht noch einmal riskieren, Fleisch anbrennen zu lassen, nur um bei Sam vielleicht wieder einen Schub von Halluzinationen auszulösen.

Und er würde in all seinen Büchern nicht das über Luzifer finden, was er wissen musste.

Alles in allem war sein bewusstes Gefühl kein schlechtes, als er mit röhrendem Motor vom Hof fuhr - es war mehr so eine dumpfe Vorahnung, die nicht greifbar in seinem Kopf herumspukte und nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie, die Bobby im Moment nicht aufbringen konnte.

~*~

Unsicher setzte Sam einen Fuß vor den anderen auf seinem Weg ins Bad. Er fühlte sich, als müsste er das Laufen samt dem Gleichgewicht halten ganz neu lernen und - Wehrmutstropfen schlechthin: Je älter man war, desto langsamer lernte man.

Er tastete sich gezwungenermaßen an der Wand entlang, mit pochendem Herzen und keuchend, weil die Anstrengung ihn fast in die Knie zwang. Aber nachdem er jetzt schon die Hälfte hinter sich gebracht hatte, wollte er auf den letzten fünf Metern nicht aufgeben.

Die Versprechungen, die eine heiße Dusche bereit hielten, waren einfach größer als jeder Vernunftsgedanke, der ihm sagte, er solle Dean um Hilfe bitten.

Sam wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er das erste Mal aufgewacht war - (was er wusste war, dass Bobby seit vier Tagen nicht zurück war, weil er noch einen Fall zu erledigen habe - also nahm er das als Anhaltspunkt) - er war immer wieder in sein Delirium zurück gefallen, hatte Stunde um Stunde geschlafen und war von jeglichen Gedanken verschont geblieben, die diesen Schlaf als etwas anderes als erholsam gelten ließen. Von "wie neu geboren fühlen" war er zwar noch meilenweit entfernt, aber er arbeitete daran.

Er hatte absichtlich gewartet, bis sein Bruder endlich schlief - was an sich schon eine Geduldsprobe ohnegleichen war. Dean war im Gluckenmodus. Und weil Sam es nicht anders sagen konnte: Er war so von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen, dass er gar nicht mehr zur Ruhe kam. Jede Bewegung seines kleinen Bruders wurde mit Argusaugen überwacht, jede Handlung, die zu schwer schien, abgenommen. Wäre Sam besser beisammen gewesen, hätte es ihn genervt - so aber wollte er das Ende der Schnur einfach nur aufnehmen, damit sie irgendwann wieder auf etwas hinaus kamen, das der Vertrauensbasis ähnelte, die sie gehabt hatten. Noch stand zu viel im Raum, um es schlicht zu vergessen.

Leise schob er die Tür auf und verriegelte sie hinter sich. Es fiel gerade noch genug Licht herein, als dass er die Lampe nicht einschalten musste.

Die kalten Fliesen ließen ihn die Zehen einrollen, während er mit leise platschenden Geräuschen zum Spiegel trat.

Was er sah, ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken.

Seine Wangenknochen standen scharf heraus, bildeten gemeinsam mit den Augenringen einen starken Kontrast zu seiner papierenen Haut. Ein Zombie war nichts dagegen.

Möglichst in Zeitlupe zog er sich die durchgeschwitzte Kleidung aus, damit er nicht unfreiwillig Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte. Der Haufen sammelte sich in der nächstbesten Ecke und Sam stieg unter die Dusche, als der Wasserstrahl keine eisigen Tropfen mehr spritzte, sondern Dampf aufwärts stieg und den Raum in ein molliges Warm hüllte.

Das heiße Wasser prasselte gleichmäßig auf seinen Nacken und löste die Verspannungen allmählich auf, solange er das Nass aus seinem Mund prustete, das seinen gesenkten Kopf hinab lief, um von seiner Nase weiter hinunter zu tropfen.

Vielleicht war „neugeboren" als Ziel ein wenig zu hoch – Sam schraubte es auf „wieder wie ein Mensch fühlen" herunter. Die braunen Strähnen klebten ihm jetzt am Kopf und raubten ihm die Sicht.

Daher sah er auch nicht, wie eine schwarze, zähe Flüssigkeit am Spiegel hinab lief, sich am unteren Rand sammelte und schließlich ins Waschbecken lief, um den Abfluss hinunter zu verschwinden.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf zurück in den Nacken, um die Hitze jetzt direkt auf seinem Gesicht zu fühlen. Es war ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht zu vorher – seine Haut war nicht mehr empfindlich und wie elektrisch aufgeladen, stattdessen fühlte sie sich jetzt ein wenig taub an – aber wesentlich angenehmer.

Er sah nicht die Vögel, die aufgeschreckt durch irgendetwas am Fenster vorbei rasten und wild mit den Flügeln schlugen, denn das Prasseln übertönte ihr wütendes, teilweise verängstigtes Gezwitscher.

Mit einem raschen Griff stellte er das Wasser ab und angelte nach dem Handtuch, das auf dem Waschbecken gelegen hatte, um es sich um die Hüften zu schlingen.

Ihm entging, während er sich neue Kleidung anzog, wie alle Uhren im Haus stehen blieben, die vorher noch beruhigend gleichmäßig getickt und die Zeit verkündet hatten.

~*~

Möglichst lautlos kehrte Sam in das kleine Zimmer zurück, in dem inzwischen wieder zwei Betten in ihrem Normalzustand zu finden waren und zögerte nur kurz, bevor er Dean die heruntergerutschte Decke wieder überzog.

Es war einfach nur eine Geste, wie er sie tausende Male selbst bekommen hatte – Zeit, etwas davon zurück zu geben.

Sein Lächeln bei dem Gedanken daran, dass wohl noch genug Mensch in ihm steckte, um Gefühle zu empfinden, die nichts mit Hass und Ärger zu tun hatten, blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ und er draußen hängen blieb, an zwei Menschen, die mit einer gezielten Geste nach oben deuteten.

Alle Alarmglocken schrillten in seinem Kopf. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„Dean", zischte er, drückte sich in die Ecke neben dem Fenster und ging in die Hocke. Sofort kehrte der Schwindel zurück und Sam schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um ihn los zu werden. „Dean!"

**~*~**


	55. Chapter 55

**~*~**

**Teil 55**

**~*~**

Der glatte Griff in seinen Händen fügte sich angenehm in seine Handfläche, machte es nicht nötig, viel Kraft aufzuwenden, um ihn zu halten.

Blätter tanzten im Sonnenlicht leise zur Melodie des Windes, der durch knorrige Äste strich.

Die Augen geschlossen atmete er tief ein und aus, empfand Ruhe, ließ sich darin treiben, genau wie der kleine weiß-rote Kunststoffball vor ihm auf dem Wasser, das sich leise plätschernd in den Irrwegen der Schilfgärten am Ufer verlor.

Irgendwo stoben hektisch ein paar Vögel auf, flohen aufgeschreckt durch irgend etwas hinaus in die Luft.

Dean lehnte sich zurück, genoss den Frieden um sich herum, die Last, die für den Moment von seinen Schultern genommen war, kein Druck, der sich erbarmungslos nach unten presste und ihm damit die Luft zum atmen raubte.

Hier war nur er, alleine … glücklich.

Einen winzigen Spalt breit öffnete er die Augen, ließ das Sonnelicht frech durch seine dichten Wimpern spitzen und beobachtete das träge Spiel der Federwolken hoch über ihm.

Das Weiß verschob sich, veränderte seine Formen, getrieben durch den Wind. Unwillkürlich zupfte ein müßiges Lächeln an seinen Lippen, ließ neben ihm im Gras zwei Jungen spielen, der kleinere beim großen Bruder auf dem Schoß und wild mit den Fingern in dem Himmel deuten, an dem jetzt kleine weiße Watte Autos vorbei fuhren und Dinosaurier auf Beutezug gegen sie rannten.

Helles Kinderlachen wärmte von innen.

Frieden.

Stille.

Nur das Rauschen des Wassers …

Ein warmer Hauch, der flüchtig über seinen Arm fuhr, beinahe wie eine liebvolle Berührung.

Angenehm eingelullt vom Hin und Her der Wellen, vom Rauschen des Windes und vom leisen Geplapper der Beiden in seiner Nähe, driftete er ab und schloss die Augen wieder.

Die Sonne wanderte über den Himmel, machte aus Minuten Stunden.

Die Luft wurde kühler, der Wind frischte auf und trieb immer höhere Wellen über das Wasser, riss an der kleinen Pose, die drauf schwamm.

Ein erneuter Blick hinauf zeigte feuriges Rot, das die untergehende Sonne am Horizont einbrannte, gemischt mit dunklem Blau – und Grautönen.

Ein Sturm kam auf … und sie würden mitten hinein geraten.

Die Rufe der Seevögel erstarben in einem wilden Durcheinander aus schlagenden Flügeln, als sie die Flucht ergriffen vor dem drohenden Unwetter.

Aus freudigem Kindergeplapper wurden aufgeregte Rufe, die abhackt bei ihm ankamen.

Sie riefen ihm etwas zu … der Jüngste zeigte aufgeregt an den Himmel. Sogar über die Entfernung konnte er die Panik in dem Gesicht des kleinen Jungen sehen.

_Babum. _

Und da verstand er, der Kleine rief seinen Namen, zeigte aufgeregt in das tosende Dunkel am Himmel.

„Dean."

Immer wieder, drängend … leise und unsicher.

„Dean."

Ein Hilferuf.

_‚Sie wollen mich holen.' _

„Dean!"

_‚Hilf mir …' _

„Dean, wach auf!"

_Babum._

_~*~_


	56. Chapter 56

**~*~**

**Teil 56**

**~*~**

Sam hatte das Gefühl, es dauere ewig, bis er Dean so weit es ging aus seiner Traumwelt zurückgeholt hatte. Unterdessen war er längst in geduckter Haltung zu seinem großen Bruder hinüber gelangt, teilweise auf allen Vieren, wenn die Sache mit dem Gleichgewicht außer Kontrolle geriet und er sich hastig abstützen musste.

Auf den Fersen hockend schüttelte er Dean jetzt an den Schultern, ließ seinen Blick ziellos über die zusammengepressten Augen wandern. "Dean, wach auf!"

Er wusste gar nicht, woher dieses schlechte Gefühl kam, das ihm zuschrie, sie sollten verschwinden. Vielleicht waren es nur Freunde von Bobby, die ihn besuchen kamen. Nachbarn oder irgendjemand, der einen Gefallen von ihm wollte und er benahm sich völlig paranoid.

Die Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf und der Tropfen aus seinen nassen Haaren, der ihm in den Kragen lief, bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut.

"Dean!", zischte er ein wenig lauter, bis er endlich die Reaktion hatte, die er brauchte: Dean blinzelte. "Sammy?"

Weil Sam nicht sofort antwortete, wären ihrer beider Köpfe beinahe miteinander kollidiert, als Dean hochfuhr. Gerade noch rechtzeitig rutschte Sam weg und schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf, obwohl ihm eher nach dem Gegenteil zu Mute war.

"Was ...?"

"Wir haben Besuch", erklärte Sam, deutete auf das Fenster und richtete sich schwankend auf, immer darauf bedacht, nicht in das Sichtfeld zu kommen.

Er machte Platz für Dean, der die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und an der Wand entlang zum Fenster schlich. Die Unruhe in seinem Inneren zwang ihn dazu, wahllos ein paar Dinge in seinen Rucksack zu packen: Kleidung, Waffen, Munition - alles, was verstreut herumgelegen hatte.

"Jäger."

Sams Kopf fuhr herum. "Was?"

"Dort draußen ist Tamara, gemeinsam mit ungefähr einem Dutzend anderer verdammter Jäger."

"Ich schätze, sie kommen nicht, um hallo zu sagen und sich zu bedanken", murmelte Sam trocken, während er mit Schwindel im Kopf seine Schuhe anzog. Es erschien ihm falsch, dass er sich konzentrieren musste, um eine Schleife zusammen zu kriegen.

Er beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie auch Dean anfing, seine Tasche zu packen und sich anzog, der Unmut, teilweise sogar Angst war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Sie werden uns jagen", stellte Sam tonlos fest, als er unten das Geräusch einer sich schließenden Tür hörte. "Mich ..."

Sein Herz pochte nach Aufmerksamkeit heischend gegen seine Rippen, als er die Jacke überstreifte und den Reißverschluss nach oben zog. Der nahende Winter brachte Temperaturen mit sich, die er schon im Haus verabscheute - geschweige denn draußen mit dem Rest Fieber, der in ihm schlummerte und jede Nachtruhe zu einem Spießrutenlauf machte, wie viele Minuten er wohl am Stück schlafen konnte.

Er hatte Schlimmeres überlebt. Das machte es nicht angenehmer, aber erträglicher und beruhigend.

Immerhin würde er auf zwei Beinen nützlicher für Dean sein, denn als regloses oder gar herumfliegendes, halluzinierendes Bündel.

Die ausgestreckte Hand ließ ihn inne halten, den Fuß zum Laufen gehoben wieder sacht auf den Boden stellen. Ein Jäger mochte einen normalen Menschen täuschen können - aber keinen anderen Seinesgleichen. Und Sam und Dean waren beide trainiert darauf, selbst im angeschlagenen Zustand zu funktionieren.

Sie wussten, wann ihnen der Weg abgeschnitten war.

"Der Dachboden", wisperte Sam drängend. "Bobby hat eine Strickleiter dort oben!"

~*~


	57. Chapter 57

**~*~**

**Teil 57**

**~*~**

„Zu spät, das schaffen wir nie." Ein gepresstes Flüstern, hektische Blicke nach einem Fluchtweg, in den Händen noch immer die offene Tasche.

Das alte Tagebuch vom Nachttisch war das Letzte, was Dean in aller Eile zwischen seine Sachen schob, er würde sich lieber umbringen lassen, als dieses kleine Stück von ihrem Vater zurück zu lassen. Alles andere war entbehrlich und solange sie das Haus nicht anzündeten, wohl auch relativ sicher.

Dean warf einen kurzen, skeptischen Seitenblick auf seinen Bruder, versuchte abzuwägen, wie weit er es mit Sam schaffen würde zu fliehen, ob es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit gab. Aber eines war klar, wenn auch nur einer von ihnen Sammy anrührte, würde er jedem einzelnen dieser Bastarde an die Kehle gehen und wenn er selber drauf ging, würde er ein paar Schweinehunde mitnehmen.

Sam war abgemagert, sah etwas wackelig aus, aber entschlossen zu kämpfen. Eine aufgeregte Röte gab seiner blassen Haut einen erstaunlich lebendigen Eindruck, kein Vergleich zu den letzten Tagen.

Vielleicht hatten sie eine Chance.

Angestrengt hörten beide in die Stille hinein, versuchten herauszubekommen, wie weit ihre Angreifer bereits gekommen waren.

Ein leises Rumpeln unter ihnen …

Blicke, die einander in stillem Einverständnis trafen, ihre Besucher waren im Wohnzimmer und es würde nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden oder Minuten sein, bevor sie den oberen Teil des Hauses filzen würden.

Dean warf sich im Losgehen die Tasche über die Schulter, alles in einer fließenden Bewegung, schob sich neben Sam, ganz darauf bedacht, die eine quietschende Bodendiele nicht zu erwischen, die Bobby schon seit Jahren ausbessern wollte. Gerade, als beide Richtung Tür wollten, hörten sie es; Schritte auf der Treppe …

Zu spät.

Dean machte das Einzige, was blieb, er schloss die Tür, verriegelte sie mit einem leisen Klicken und schob vorsichtig einen Stuhl unter den Knauf. Zu glauben, dass sie das lange aufhalten würde, war einfach lächerlich, aber jedes gewonnene bisschen Zeit zählte.

Fieberhaft versuchte er einen Ausweg aus dieser Mausefalle zu finden, überschlug ihre Möglichkeiten. Als er den Kopf hob, sich verzweifelt durch die Haare fuhr, blickte er auf Sam, der ihm erschrocken entgegen sah. Angst verzerrte dessen Züge, ließ die Augen vor Schreck weit werden. Sam wusste, dass er in seinem Zustand nicht sehr weit kommen würde und von dem Gedanken aus war es nicht mehr weit bis zu der Vorstellung, was dann mit ihm passieren würde. Dieser Irre Gordon und seine beiden Kumpel hatten ihm einen mehr als bitteren Vorgeschmack gegeben.

Dean kroch es eiskalt den Rücken hoch, konnte er sich doch nur zu gut vorstellen, was sich der andere gerade ausmalte - ein Jäger war schlimm, eine ganze Bande auf Jagd war der Horror, vor allem, wenn man es selber war, dem sie ans Leder wollten. Wer konnte es ihnen verübeln? Nicht ungern hätte Dean selber Sammy ein: ‚Was habe ich dir damals gesagt …', an den Kopf geworfen. Aber warum jemanden treten, der eh schon am Boden war.

Während Sam wie angewurzelt da stand, und sein sonst so geniales Hirn anscheinend immer noch auf Sparflame lief, überschlugen sich seine Gedanken.

Sie mussten hier weg – sofort.

Es gab nur einen Weg hinaus, alle anderen waren abgeschnitten und die Chancen standen nicht schlecht, dass sie auch diesen versperrt vorfinden würden.

Im Vorbeigehen zog Dean Sam an der Schulter mit sich, drehte seinen Bruder Richtung Fenster und dieser verstand; das alte Rosengitter, mit ein bisschen Glück würde es halten.

Mit einem schwachen Wink auf den Boden – die quietschende Diele – viel zu oft hatte Dean in diesem Raum seine Nächte verbracht, um nicht zu wissen, wie man sich lautlos darin bewegte, ohne dass jemand etwas bemerkte und sei es der schnarchende Bruder im Bett nebenan, schlich er sich geduckt zum Fenster und spähte hinaus.

Sam kauerte hinter ihm, er hörte das aufgeregte Atmen dicht hinter sich.

Draußen war alles viel zu still, aber sie hatten keine Wahl - langsam, ganz langsam schob und drückte er, hoffte, dass dieses eine Mal dieses verdammt Ding nicht klemmen würde.

Okay, es geschahen doch noch kleine Wunder – kein Geräusch, als die Riegel problemlos nachgaben …

Ein Griff nach hinten, das Zeichen, dass alles okay war, Dinge, die Sam so verinnerlicht hatte, dass er sie auch verstand, ohne voll auf der Spur zu sein.

Seltsam ungelenk manövrierte Sam seine fast zwei Meter nach draußen, suchte blind mit dem Fuß nach dem kleinen wackeligen Absatz unterhalb des Simses, die Hände ans Fensterbrett gekrallt.

Dean sah das Zittern, sah die Panik, die die Muskeln seines Bruders beben ließ, die Nervosität verschlimmerte, das Suchen draußen an der Hauswand noch fahriger machte.

„Du schaffst das, wir schaffen das … okay?" Beide Hände an den Wangen seines Bruders, dessen Blick festhaltend. Dean hatte nur geflüstert, aber Sam verstand, nickte und atmete tief durch. Dann ein kleines triumphierendes Grinsen, als er endlich den gesuchten Halt unter sich fand.

Nur kurze Zeit später machte Dean den letzten Satz hinunter in das spärliche Gras auf dem Hinterhof. Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ein lautes Donnern über ihnen verlauten ließ, dass ihr Zimmer eine neue Tür brauchte.

Sam war völlig außer Atem und weiß wie die Wand, vor der er stand, okay eher grau …

Aber zimperlich konnte er später sein, ohne Rücksicht wuchtete Dean ihn hoch, zog ihn auf die Beine und vom Haus weg, in der anderen Hand beide Taschen.

Keuchend schaffte er es gerade, Sam um die Hausecke zu schieben, ehe er aufgeregte Rufe aus dem offenen Fenster hörte, gefolgt von gebrüllten Flüchen ihrer Häscher.

_Scheiße. _

Der Impala stand nur ein kurzes Stück entfernt, nur wenige Meter und sie hatten keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren.

„Los Sam … mach schon!"

Der sah aus, als ob er jeden Moment umkippen würde.

„Reiß dich zusammen oder sie reißen uns den Arsch auf …", es war ein verzweifelter, schmutziger Versuch, Sam über Wasser zu halten, aber er funktionierte. Die Angst vor dem, was kommen würde, wenn sie nicht hier verschwanden, verdrängte alles andere.

Torkelnd drückte Sam sich von der Wand, heftete seinen Blick auf ihre fahrende Rettung und stolperte los, Dean im Schlepptau.

_Wumm. _

Ein Schuss erklang, und nur Sams Zick Zack verhinderte einen Treffer …

Rufe aus dem Hintergrund, polternde Schritte aus dem Haus.

Weitere Schüsse und zwei Brüder, die um ihr Leben liefen.

Der Sand peitschte hoch, als kleine Geschosse in den Boden schlugen, Holz splitterte, als der alte Baum auf dem Hof eine Ladung abbekam.

Dean schob Sam vor sich her, gab ihm Deckung so gut es ging.

Als sie das Auto erreichten, riss er die Beifahrertür auf und schubste Sam förmlich hinein, drückte ihn nach unten und rannte im Laufschritt zur Fahrerseite.

Aus einem Schützen wurden mehrere, die Kugeln surrten durch die Luft und mehr als eine traf sein Baby. Er wollte schreien, den Bastarden die Eingeweide rausreißen, aber dazu musste er wohl oder übel am Leben bleiben. Er betete nur, dass ihm seine Lady nicht unter den Händen weg starb und nichts Wichtiges verletzt war.

Mit vor Wut und Sorge zitternden Händen hoffte er auf das ersehnte Röhren des Motors … ein Versuch und nur ein Stottern.

„Komm schon Süße, tu' uns das nicht an!" Ein zweiter und der Motor sprang an.

Durchdrehende Reifen, die Luft voll aufgewirbeltem Staub, wütende Schreie und Schüsse, ein splitternder Seitenspiegel und die Jagd begann …

~*~


	58. Chapter 58

**~*~**

**Teil 58**

**~*~**

Sams Puls raste vor Aufregung, Erschöpfung und den Überresten dessen, was ihn seit Wochen, Monaten plagte. Keuchend drückte er sich in den Sitz, presste den Kopf an die Seitenscheibe, die lindernde Kälte vorgaukelte und seinem pochenden Kopfschmerz kurzzeitig die Stirn bot.

Und sie bot noch etwas anderes.

Im Seitenspiegel konnte er die Straße hinter sich erkennen - mindestens zwei Autos, die unerbittlich aufholten.

"Gib Gas", wies er leise an, ohne den Blick zu heben und wurde zurückgepresst, als sein Bruder genau das tat. Der Motor heulte auf, das Brummen wurde lauter.

Und trotzdem schien es, als wäre die Stille lauter, würde alle Geräusche fressen und die Luft verdicken. Die fehlende Musik tat ihr Übriges.

Im Außenspiegel verschwanden die Lichter hinter einem Hügel, tauchten wieder auf, aber in einer Entfernung, die darauf schließen ließ, dass sie Abstand zwischen sich brachten. Kein Wunder - Dean kannte diese Straße auswendig, er hätte sie mit Sicherheit blind fahren können, da waren ein paar PS mehr drin als für jemanden, der die engen Kurven nicht gewohnt war.

Sein Herz ließ sich einfach nicht beruhigen und er krampfte die Hände in seinem Schoß zusammen, um sie davon abzuhalten, wirr herumzuflattern. Kälte suchte sich ihren Weg in seinen kranken Körper. Sein Fuß stieß bei jedem Schlagloch gegen seinen und Deans Rucksack und er wagte es nicht, sie nach hinten auf den Rücksitz zu befördern. Wer wusste, was passierte und wann er sie brauchte?

Die Minuten zogen sich wie Kaugummi in die Länge und erst nachdem sie einen Highway erreicht hatten, wagte es Sam, sich zu bewegen. Er tastete nach den Waffen, die Dean gesichert in seiner Tasche hatte und steckte sich seine eigene Pistole in die Jackentasche, bevor er Dean seine hinhielt.

Bei der kühlen Hand, die seine dabei streifte, sah er hoch. Dean hatte die Augen auf die Straße fixiert, die linke Hand klammerte sich um das Lenkrad, bis die Knöchel und Sehnen kalkweiß heraus traten und auch die andere Hand schloss sich zu fest für Zuversicht um die Waffe.

"Wir schaffen es", murmelte Sam, während er die Heizung im Impala anstellte, weil Dean zitterte wie Espenlaub und legte dabei mehr Vertrauen in seine Worte, als er hatte.

Die Jäger hatten - abgesehen von ihnen beiden - ein sehr ausgeklügeltes, enges Netzwerk. Daten wurden im Zeitalter von Handys und Internet innerhalb von Sekunden ausgetauscht und es wäre ein Wunder gewesen, wenn nicht nahezu jeder Jäger im Umkreis von 500 Meilen inzwischen Bescheid gewusst hätte, dass Dean und Sam Winchester vogelfrei waren.

Freiwild.

Und auf der Flucht.

Als wenn das kein Eingeständnis war ...

Die Landschaft draußen zog harmlos und in Nebel gehüllt wie immer an ihnen vorbei, wenn sie unterwegs waren, aber hinter jedem Grashalm lauerte die Bedrohung. Jeder Baum strahlte Enge aus und jedes entgegenkommende Fahrzeug konnte ihr Ende bedeuten.

Sam versuchte wirklich, die Gedanken nicht zuzulassen, während er seine Muskeln zwang, sich zu entspannen - was an sich schon ein Gegensatz war, der nicht funktionieren konnte - die Wahrheit war aber, dass in seinem Kopf ein Chaos herrschte, das nicht zu ordnen war.

Er verlor jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit, während sie dahinrasten, immer in der Hoffnung, dass der Tank noch ein bisschen hielt, auf ihrer Flucht ins Nirgendwo.

Dean war still, hatte, seitdem sie losgefahren waren, kein einziges Wort verloren und Sam wollte ihn nicht bis aufs Blut reizen. Er wäre nicht hier, wenn sein dämlicher kleiner Bruder ein wenig Grips im Hirn gehabt hätte, um einige Entscheidungen anders zu treffen.

Langsam driftete er zurück in das erholende Delirium, das er die letzten Tage bewohnt hatte, seine Jacke eng um sich geschlungen, weil die Hitze im Wagen ihn nicht wärmen konnte.

Wo sollten sie hin?

Und wo steckte Bobby?

"Wir sollten zu Ellen", schlug er unsicher vor und weil keine Antwort kam, fragte er sich keine fünf Sekunden später, ob er geträumt und kein Wort seinen Mund verlassen hatte. Er nahm es hin, schloss die Augen und betete still zu einem nicht vorhandenen Gott, dass sie es schaffen würden.

Das nächste, dessen Sam gewahr wurde, war der heftige Schlenker, den der Wagen machte, Reifen, die den Boden verloren und dafür zwei andere, die über den Schotter am Straßenrand schrammten - und so surreal die Szene auch war, etwas fehlte in ihr.

Das obligatorische Fluchen.

"Dean?!"

Panisch fuhr Sam heraum zu dem Älteren und streckte die Hand aus, die just in dem Moment auf Deans fast bläulich marmorierter Haut an den Händen zum Liegen kam, als der Wagen am Straßenrand stoppte.

"Dean?", hakte er leiser nach, setzte sich auf und bereitete sich innerlich auf einen Notfall vor. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Dean in Panik - das kannte er. Dean zu Tode verängstigt ... kein schöner Anblick, aber auch damit konnte er umgehen. Dean bleich wie ein Leichentuch, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, Pupillen, die die hellen, grünen Augen fast schwarz wirken ließen ... nein. Das war ein anderer Notfall.

"Dean. Was ist los?"

**~*~**


	59. Chapter 59

**~*~**

**Teil 59**

**~*~**

_Babum. Babum. Babum. __  
_  
Er konnte nicht mehr, Erschöpfung zog sich durch jede Faser seines Körpers, durchdrang jede Pore und überflutete sie mit Müdigkeit.

Nur noch ein bisschen, nur noch ein paar Minuten, etwas weiter weg von denen, die ihm seinen Bruder nehmen wollten.

_Babum … Babum … Babum …_

Seine Haut begann zu kribbeln, ab wann genau wusste er nicht mehr, es war auch egal. Es hieß durchzuhalten, die kleinen brennenden Nadelstiche darunter zu ignorieren.

Keine Zeit für Schwäche.

_Babum. _

Dean wusste, er hatte sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit die Schulter wieder ruiniert, als er an die letzten anderthalb Meter und dem Sprung von der Hauswand dachte, er wäre Spiderman gewesen. Man er wurde echt zu alt für den Mist.

Er hätte Sam bitten können zu fahren, wusste er doch ziemlich genau, was es bedeutete, mit einem ausgekugelten Gelenk die nächsten Stunden das Lenkrad halten zu müssen, nur dass dieser es völlig erschöpft kaum schaffte, sich selber in der Aufrechten zu halten. Keine Chance, ihn fahren zu lassen und mit irgendwelchem am Straßenrand herumstehendem Gestrüpp Bekanntschaft zu machen. Der Lack war schon genug ruiniert.

_Babum. _

Deans Gedanken waberten umher, zogen wie die Lichter vorbeifahrender Autos Schemenhaft an ihm vorbei, Stille dröhnte in seinen Ohren, sein Blut puckerte in einem unangenehmen Rhythmus durch seinen Schädel.

Aus anfänglicher Hitze wurde Kälte, Krämpfe in den Händen, aber keine Chance anzuhalten. Hinter ihnen war Himmel und Hölle her, und mittendrin die Jäger-Putzkolonne, um mit etwas Blei den Boden mit neuer Farbe zu dekorieren.

_Babum – Babum – Babum … _

Er würde seinen Bruder nicht wegen seiner eigenen Schwäche in die Hände dieser Typen fallen lassen.

Wie früher, damals als Kinder …

Wenn sie Sam mitnahmen, würde er ihn nie wieder sehen, nur dass dieses mal keine Pflegefamilie auf ihn wartete …

_Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum … _

Sam.

Dunkler Asphalt wurde zu einer schwarzen Leinwand, die weißen Streifen der Fahrbahnmarkierung zu flackernden Bilder vor seinen Augen.

Nur noch ein Stück …

_Babum. _

Ein Ort, wo er Sam verstecken konnte.

Die hellen Markierungen auf der Straße wanderten von rechts nach links, Finger verloren den Halt …

So Müde, er hätte ewig schlafen können.

_`Sammy, ich kann nicht mehr, aber ich lasse dich nicht im Stich - vertrau mir, ruh dich aus, ich bring dich in Sicherheit.´_

Ein bisschen noch.

Ein paar Meilen.

Ein sicherer Ort.

Unbemerkt lösten sich die Finger der linken Hand vom Lenker, Übelkeit bringender Schmerz war Taubheit gewichen, Kälte.

Draußen war Nebel, er konnte kaum noch was sehen, ein grauer undurchdringlicher Schleier vor seinen Augen.

_Babum. _

So kalt, und so müde.

Nur noch kurz …

Und dann war nichts mehr – ...

Schwärze.

"Dean?!"

_‚Sammy?'_  
_  
_"Dean. Was ist los?"

_‚Ist okay Sam, mach dir keine Sorgen, sie bekommen dich nicht, ich pass auf.'_

~*~


	60. Chapter 60

**~*~**

**Teil 60**

**~*~**

Deans Lippen bewegten sich, aber kein Ton drang hervor, so angestrengt Sam auch versuchte, etwas zu hören.

Der ins Leere gehende Blick seines älteren Bruders verschwand innerhalb von Sekunden, als sich seine Lider senkten und sein Kopf auf die Brust sank, begleitet von einem schmerzerfüllten Zucken, das niemandem aufgefallen wäre, der nicht Sam Winchester und somit abgesehen von wenigen Ausnahmen vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag mit dem anderen zusammen war.

Nur ein Gedanke durchzuckte Sams Kopf: Oberkörper. Dean musste sich verletzt haben.

Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Sam wusste, dass Dean sich in schnellen, aber vorsichtigen und eckigen Bewegungen in den Wagen gesetzt hatte - nicht fließend wie sonst, aber er hatte es auf den Sprung geschoben, den Dean absolviert hatte und den er selbst nicht hatte machen können. Er war schon froh, als er zitternd und keuchend den Boden erreicht hatte ohne umzufallen.

Obwohl ein grunzender Protest kam, begann Sam systematisch nach Verletzungen zu suchen, tastete Deans Brustkorb ab, schob die Jacke beiseite, nur um auf eine unverletzte Vorderseite zu blicken. Prüfend fuhr er über Deans Rippen, die unter dem dünnen Hemd deutlich zu spüren waren. Da war die kleine Erhebung von einem längst verheilten Bruch. Sam stutzte. Scheinbar waren alle Narben von früher verschwunden - aber sein Innerstes hatte die Verletzungen behalten ... oder jedenfalls deren Überbleibsel.

"Dean?", fragte er leise und bemüht ruhig, hörend wie Dean scharf die Luft einsog und seine Augenlider flatterten.

"... 'n okay ...", kam es undeutlich zurück.

"Erzähl das dem Weihnachtsmann, Alter", grollte Sam und zog die Jacke weiter herunter, bis er unter Deans Achsel fassen konnte um dessen rechten Arm aus dem Leder zu schälen - er erwartete keine Hilfe dabei, sondern war den passiven Widerstand schon gewohnt.

Nicht unbedingt besser als ein sich wehrender Bruder - denn alleine schon wie Dean sich zusammenkauerte, um möglichst jede Bewegung einzuschränken, wies auf ein größeres Problem hin - aber allemal besser als ein bewusstloser.

Sams Hand fuhr behutsam über die ihm zugewandte Schulter, spürte nichts als Stoff auf ganz normal warmer Haut und darunter das Schlüsselbein. Ohne Dean zu bewegen tastete er die Stellen des Rückens und der Seite ab, die er erreichen konnte.

Nichts.

Der übliche Drill übernahm die Kontrolle und beruhigte Sams Bewegungen.

"Wie siehts mit deiner anderen Seite aus?"

"E' 's nich's- Sam! Ne'n!" Mit einem mal kam Bewegung in Dean und er versuchte, sich aus Sams Griff zu befreien.

Wortlos ließ Sam sich auf seinen Sitz zurücksinken, sah Dean an, bis er seinen verschwommenen Blick fand. "Ist okay - ich mache nichts", sagte er leise und Dean entspannte sich für Sekunden, bis sich sein Gesicht wieder zu einer Grimasse verzog und Sam leise seufzte.

"... aber es wäre vielleicht hilfreich, wenn du mich einfach nachsehen lassen würdest, was los ist."

"Keine Zeit ..."

"Wir stecken hier fest, bis wir das gelöst haben, Dean", erklärte Sam, als wäre es nicht ohnehin offensichtlich.

Schmerz verdunkelte Deans Augen, als er seinen Kopf herumrollte und Sam wusste, er musste dieser Prüfung des Vertrauens jetzt stand halten. Er würde nicht handeln, ehe Dean kooperierte. Er _musste_ auf ein 'okay' warten, so schwer es ihm auch fiel.

Und das erlösende Zeichen kam. Dean ließ den Kopf hängen in einem Ansatz von Nicken und presste ein "Mach" zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. Es war keine freundliche Aufforderung, sondern eher eine resignierte Zustimmung zur Notwendigkeit.

Sacht langte Sam um Dean herum, bis seine rechte Hand Deans linken Oberarm umfasste und lehnte seinen Bruder nach vorne gegen den Halt, ehe er die Jacke vom Rücken vor ihm zog und - immer ein Auge auf Deans Gesicht - anfing sicher zu stellen, ob alle Muskeln und Knochen an ihrem Platz waren.

Sie waren es.

Die Wirbelsäule war okay.

Seine Handfläche berührte mit einem Mal unbarmherzige, trockene Hitze und Dean zuckte vor der Berührung davon wie unter einem Stromschlag.

"Schon okay, schon okay ..." Sam ließ die Hand ruhen, wartete, bis Dean sich gesammelt hatte, bevor er tiefer die Schulter hinunter tastete und die Stirn runzelte.

Von seinem Bruder kamen unverständliche Schmerzlaute, die Sam in Sympathie das Gesicht verziehen ließen.

Seine Finger strichen über ein feuchtes Stück Stoff und er beugte sich vor, um besser sehen zu können.

Das Hemd hatte sich von der Schulter abwärts dunkel verfärbt, über die linke Seite hinweg und nur ein gezielter Griff reichte, um Sams ganze Hand in Blut zu tauchen, das sich in der Jacke gesammelt hatte. Unauffällig wischte er die blutige Hand an seiner Jeans ab.

"Dean?", fragte er, möglichst in einem Ton, von dem er hoffte, Dean nicht gleich in Panik zu versetzen. Der Griff seiner rechten Hand wurde lockerer, um nur keine zusätzlichen Qualen zu verursachen.

~*~

_Phu, noch 13 Kapitel, dann haben wir den aktuellen Stand ^^ ... neugierig? Na dann, auf geht's *kopiert sich ihre Finger wund* __ ;9_


	61. Chapter 61

**~*~**

**Teil 61**

**~*~**

Feuer - es brannte in ihm, durch seine Venen schoss glühende Hitze und Funken versenkten sein Fleisch.

_Babum. Babum. _

Jede Bewegung schmerzte, jede Berührung brachte ihn nahe an eine Ohmacht.

Die Welt drehte sich, ein unbarmherziger Strudel aus Schmerz und nur Sam hielt ihn davon ab, darin zu ertrinken.

Er musste - …

Er wollte - …

Hände, die ihn sanft abtasteten, nach Verletzungen suchten. Fingerspitzen, die der Landkarte der Verwüstung folgten; alten Brüchen und Wunden.

‚HALT … Nicht! BITTE - …'

Galle stieg bitter die Speiseröhre hinauf, drückte nach oben, als der Jüngere seine rechte Schulter umschloss, Blitze zuckten vor den Augen auf, schwarze Punkte tanzen und alles drehte sich.

_Babum … _

Die Welt versank, alles Denken setzte aus und nur eines existierte: Das pulsierende Echo in seinem Arm, ein Echo, so dröhnend, dass es ihn innerlich zerriss.

Deans rechte Hand, gerade noch verzweifelt an das Lenkrad geklammert fiel leblos herunter.

Mit einem Schlag war alles auf null gestellt, gaben die Mechanismen nach und schalteten auf Notfunktion.

Aus Feuer wurde Eis, spitze Splitter, die sich unter die Haut bohrten, seinen Körper schüttelten, die plötzlich kühle Luft auf seinem Rücken, ein Hauch so eisig, dass er glaubte auf der Stelle zu erfrieren.

Es war zu viel … viel zu viel auf einmal.

Berührungen, lindernd und zugleich die Hölle. Das Gefühl von Haut, die viel zu klein war, für das, was darin lebte.

~*~


	62. Chapter 62

**~*~**

**Teil 62**

**~*~**

Dean sank in sich zusammen wie ein Luftballon, der seinen Inhalt verlor und Sam fluchte leise. Er wünschte sich fast, Dean würde einfach bewusstlos werden, damit das hier weniger weh tat.

Sie hatten ein paar Sachen im Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, die vielleicht nützlich sein würden - aber nichts gegen Schmerzen. Sie mussten sich Hilfe holen und nachdem Bobbys Handy seit ihrer Flucht ausgeschalten war, fiel diese Option weg.

Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie nicht zurück konnten. Sie konnten nicht in ein Krankenhaus, nicht in ein Motel. Sam konnte sich ausmalen, dass sie überall gesucht wurden.

"Ich muss mir die Wunde ansehen, Dean", warnte Sam und ließ seinen Bruder mit dem Brustkorb gegen das Lenkrad sinken, ehe er ein Taschenmesser und eine Lampe aus dem Handschuhfach zog. Er wollte Dean jede Bewegung ersparen.

Er klemmte sich die Taschenlampe unter Kopf und Schulter, bevor er mit raschen Bewegungen den Stoff von der Verletzung zupfte. Er schnitt ihn heraus, bis er ein Loch hatte, das mehr als genug Platz bot.

Dean zitterte wie Espenlaub und Sam befürchtete, dass der Blutverlust und Schock daran Schuld war. Besorgt drückte er die unverletzte Schulter.

"Das war nicht der Sprung, was?", fragte er, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er musste sehen, was los war, obwohl er es sich denken konnte.

Schluckend tupfte Sam das Blut weg, bis er die kleine Einschusswunde sehen konnte, die Deans Haut zierte. Ein Steckschuss. Die verdammte Kugel musste noch immer dort drin sein und konnte jetzt ungehindert Verletzungen bei jeder Bewegung und Blutungen verursachen. Ganz zu schweigen von den Schmerzen.

"Dean? Hast du mitbekommen, dass du angeschossen wurdest?" Er wollte sicher gehen, dass sein Bruder nicht aus reiner Sturheit geschwiegen hatte, weil er sich verantwortlich fühlte und sich nicht helfen lassen wollte. Aber die erlösende Antwort war ein "Mh mh" gefolgt von einem Stöhnen.

"Scheiße ...!", fluchte Sam und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er konnte hier nichts mehr tun, als die Blutung zu stoppen - um alles andere musste er sich bei mehr Licht kümmern. Und er musste Dean in eine liegende Position bringen.

"Hör zu, ich kann die Wunde nur verbinden. Wir müssen einen Platz finden, um dir besser zu helfen", beschwor Sam, eine Hand an Deans Nacken, als er ihn in seine Richtung blinzeln sah.

"...ssie ..."

"Was?"

"C-Cassie", wiederholte Dean etwas deutlicher und Sams innerer Radar begann zu laufen. Cassie war nicht direkt mit ihnen in Verbindung zu bringen und wenn sie schnell fuhren - wenn ER schnell fuhr ... könnten sie es bis zum Morgengrauen schaffen.

Und Dean vielleicht auch.

Mit viel Glück wären sie für ein paar Tage sicher und er konnte sich um alles Nötige kümmern.

~*~


	63. Chapter 63

**~*~**

**Teil 63**

**~*~**

Dean sah, wie Sams Lippen sich bewegten, wusste, die Worte waren für ihn – aber sie ergaben keinen Sinn.

Ein Surren, Rauschen seltsam einlullend.

Müde - … so unbeschreiblich müde.

_Babum … _

Und der Schmerz hörte auf - …

Zumindest für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis Sam sich an ihm zu schaffen machte und die Wunde abdeckte. Das Zeug brannte wie die Hölle, fantastisch, jetzt von innen und außen, wie rohes Fleisch, das in der Pfanne briet.

Dean presste seine Stirn gegen das kühle Material darunter, versuchte, den einen durch den Druckschmerz an anderer Stelle zu ersetzen. Was Sam tat war nötig, zum Geier, es war nicht angenehm - aber er hatte den Sitz schon genug ruiniert. Man seine Süße hatte echt zu viel mitgemacht die letzten Stunden.

Irgendwo durch die vielen Schichten, die sein Denken gerade umgaben, drangen Worte an sein Ohr, mischte sich Schein und Sein.

Ob er sich bewegen könnte? Wollte Sam ihn verarschen? Nicht um alles in der Welt wollte und konnte er das. Aber man bekam eben nicht immer das, was man sich so wünscht. Und er, Dean Winchester, verdammter Glückspilz am Losstand, zog wie immer die Niete.

Mühsam drückte er sich hoch, bereute sofort, auch nur einen Millimeter seiner fleischlichen Hülle bewegt zu haben, als ein gequälter Schrei den Weg durch seine raue Kehle fand.

_Himmel! _

Klasse - falsche Adresse.

Er müsste wohl eine Etage tiefer Klingeln.

Aber alles Winseln half nichts, ein zweiter Versuch tat nicht weniger weh, brachte nicht weniger blitzende Lichter in seinem Sichtfeld, nur noch mehr Qual …

~*~

Das erste, was er sehen konnte, als er seine Augenlieder auseinander zwang, war ein schmaler Streifen Licht, der sich irgendwie schnell bewegte.

Anscheinend war das alles, was er bewegen konnte, was er fühlte – Augen.

Unsicherheit ließ ihn immer weiter aus seinem Dämmerschlaf erwachen, zog an den losen Enden der Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf unverknüpft herum hangen.

Dean hörte ein Rauschen … Wind, das musste der Wind sein.

„K'lt - … Fe'str S'm."

„Shhh, bleib liegen, alles okay, wir sind bald da."

_‚Da? Wo - …?'_

Wieder ein kleiner Faden, ein Name: Cassie.  
_  
__‚Warum?' _

Und mit einem Mal kam alles wieder, kamen die Gefühle mit voller Wucht zurück, dank eines Schlagloches, das jedes Vergessen unmöglich machte. Und es war noch mehr da, der Wunsch, wieder im leblosen Nichts zu versinken.

Ein Aufkeuchen … Qual.

Er lag auf der Seite, halb an der Beifahrertür, eingewickelt in Sams Jacke, die vorbeiziehenden Lichter waren die Scheinwerfer des Impalas, der auf dem dunklen Asphalt durch die Nacht jagte.

Der Motor brummte, surrte beruhigend, die leichten Vibrationen der Seitenscheibe an seiner Wange waren irgendwie tröstlich. Sein Baby gab alles, um ihn zu einer anderen zu bringen.

Das Zittern war wieder da, falls es überhaupt je weg gewesen war …

Klappernde Zähne, Laute die sich nicht zurück halten ließen und eine Hand, die seine vorsichtig hielt, Beistand bot.

Es war manchmal verdammt schwer, zu entscheiden, was besser war: Zu Leben oder der Tod.

~*~


	64. Chapter 64

**~*~**

**Teil 64**

**~*~**

Mit jeder Meile, die sie durch den frühen Morgen rasten, wurden Deans Finger kälter und für Sam ein drängendes Bedürfnis, endlich ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass ihm Dean hier unter den Händen - buchstäblich - wegstarb!

Er hatte Dean schon mit allem eingepackt, was er an Decken und Jacken erreichen und entbehren konnte, die Heizung des Impalas war voll aufgedreht und immer noch liefen die Schauer über ihn, bis hinunter in seine Fingerspitzen.

"Wir sind bald da", murmelte er beruhigend, als Dean sich zu regen begann und leise, gequälte Laute wieder die Stille füllten. Gott ... er war so froh über die Mischung aus Schlaf und Ohnmacht gewesen, die Dean im Griff gehalten hatte. "Nur noch ein paar Minuten."

Und die paar Minuten wurden zu einer Geduldsprobe, in der Sam drei rote Ampeln schlichtweg ignorierte, versuchte, sich an den genauen Weg zu erinnern und erst im fünften Anlauf die richtige Abzweigung zu dem etwas abseits gelegenen Haus fand, in dem Cassie wohnte.

Seine Augen brannten von der Anstrengung, sie so lange offen zu halten - vor nicht ganz 24 Stunden war er selbst noch außer Gefecht gesetzt im Bett gewesen, froh um jede Minute Schlaf, jede ruhige Sekunde, die er entspannen konnte, um seinen mitgenommenen Körper wieder Energie zukommen zu lassen. Und jetzt fuhr er seit sechs Stunden in einem Tempo, bei dem er froh sein konnte, noch die Kontrolle über den schwarzen Wagen behalten zu haben.

Mit quietschenden Bremsen kam er auf dem geschotterten Parkplatz zum Stehen und löste seine Hand von Deans, der in seinem halbwachen Zustand nicht wirklich bewusst danach griff.

"Warte", wies Sam an und sprang regelrecht aus dem Wagen. Er konnte jetzt nicht seinem eigenen Leid nachgehen - Selbstmitleid war ausverkauft und Dean brauchte verdammt noch mal jede Hilfe und jede klar denkende Faser, die sein kleiner Bruder erübrigen konnte, weil er Schuld an diesem Disaster war!

Die Tür knallte er achtlos zu, eilte um die warme Kühlerhaube, unter der der Kühler des Motors gleichmäßig tickte und kam neben der Beifahrertür zum Stehen.

Shit.

Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht, Dean etwas von der Tür weg zu ziehen? Aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit mehr.

Vorsichtig öffnete Sam die Tür und streckte die Hand aus, um Dean nur ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite gleiten zu lassen.

"Ich hab dich", flüsterte er leise, als Deans leblos herumrollender Kopf auf seiner Schulter zum Liegen kam. "... hab dich ..."

Mit einem Arm zog Sam Deans Beine herum und hinaus auf die Kieselsteinchen, schob die Decken und seine eigene Jacke zur Seite und fing Dean regelrecht auf, als er einfach wegkippte.

Es war nicht im Traum daran zu denken, dass er Dean tragen konnte. Nicht in seinem eigenen Zustand und vor allem nicht mit Deans Schulter.

"Hey, aufwachen. Dean" - er versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen, Deans Gesicht in den Händen und wartend, bis er wieder die Augen öffnete - "du musst mir helfen, okay? Du bist ein bisschen zu schwer zum Tragen."

Die Antwort blieb Dean ihm schuldig und Sam entschloss, dass er genug Zeit verloren hatte. Er zog Deans unverletzten Arm um seine Schultern und hoffte, der Ältere würde die Zähne zusammenbeißen.

"Stehenbleiben oder ich schieße!", drang eine Stimme durch die Dunkelheit zu ihnen herüber und Sam brauchte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um sie zuzuordnen.

"Cassie, wir sind es - Sam und Dean!", rief er zurück in das alles fressende schwarze Loch unter dem Verandavordach.

Warum hatte er die Haustür und das Fliegengitter nicht gehört? Es hätte sonst jemand sein können und er hatte die verdammte Verantwortung!

"Sam?", echote Cassie und die Erleichterung, als die Waffe gesichert wurde und schnelle Schritte zu ihnen herüber kamen, ließ seine Knie weich werden.

"Dean ist verletzt, eine Schusswunde", erklärte er knapp, fasste noch einmal nach, als die Gestalt an seiner Seite wieder in Richtung der Bewusstlosigkeit driftete und es sich in erschlaffenden Muskeln bemerkbar machte. Sam trug ohnehin fast das ganze Lebendgewicht seines Bruders, aber ohne dessen Körperspannung war es ihm jetzt fast unmöglich, überhaupt zu stehen. Schweiß brach ihm aus und sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

"Bring ihn rein!"

Zum ersten Mal war Sam froh über die resolute Art von Cassie, die mit keiner Silbe, keiner Bewegung Unsicherheit verriet in dieser absurden, horrenden Situation.

"Dean, komm schon, Mann!"

~*~


	65. Chapter 65

**~*~**

**Teil 65**

**~*~**

Hände.

Finger, so zart und sanft.

Frauenhände.

‚Was zum - …?!'

Dean konnte sich nicht bewegen, wurde festgehalten.

_Babum. _

Luft, da war nichts, was den Weg seine Luftröhre hinunter fand, nur blanke Panik, die alles zuschnürte, ihr Blockaden in den Weg stellte.

Warum tat man ihm das an? Die lodernden Flammen in ihm waren schlimm genug.

_‚Bitte lass das alles ein Ende haben! ‚SAM!'_

Innerlich ein Schrei, und doch nur ein wortloses Flüstern.

In einem letzten Kraftakt schlug er wild um sich, wollte sich vor den stinkenden Reißzähnen der Höllenhunde schützen, wollte verhindern, dass sie ihn wieder aufrissen, sein Fleisch fraßen und sich wütend an seinen Eingeweiden ausließen, seinen Körper in Fetzen rissen.  
_  
__‚NEIN … HILFE SAM!'_

Seine Lunge drohte zu bersten, seine Augen drohten hinter den geschlossenen Liedern aus ihren knöchernen Höhlen zu springen.

Er wollte sterben, wollte nichts mehr fühlen, wollte nichts mehr hören.

Wieder Hände, viele … unglaublicher Druck.  
_  
__Babum. Babum. Babum. __  
_  
Dann eine federleichte Berührung an seinen von Schweiß und Tränen feuchten Wangen.

Vorsichtig aber nicht unsicher. Warm und weich …

Ein beruhigendes Seuseln …

_Babum. _

„Atme mit mir!"

Eine Hand, die seine nahm, ihn einen anderen Rhythmus spüren ließ.  
_  
__Babum … Babum … Babum … _

„Komm schon, du schaffst das!"

Eine Stimme – nicht sein Bruder.

Sicherheit.

_Babum. _

Der erste Atemzug war Leben, der zweite Erkennen …

Cassie.

~*~


	66. Chapter 66

**~*~**

**Teil 66**

**~*~**

Sam ließ sich zurücksinken auf den Boden, betrachtete die Nadel auf dem Couchtisch, die Kugel direkt daneben mit winzigen Blutspritzern, zwei Handtüchern und Verbandmaterial, die das ganze Gebilde abrundeten.

Fertig.

Sowohl mit Deans Wunde als auch mit allen verbliebenen Nerven, die er noch hatte.

Er beobachtete Cassie, die auf Höhe von Deans Kopf kniete, beruhigende Worte wisperte und seinem Bruder immer wieder über die Wange strich. Sie tat das schon eine ganze Weile, wenn er sie nicht gerade dazu gebraucht hatte, um Dean bäuchlings auf der Couch zu halten und sie hatte Erfolg damit - was gut war, denn Dean war nicht wieder bewusstlos geworden, seit sie aus dem Auto hier herein gekommen waren.

Sam wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was er für Schmerzen gehabt haben musste, während er in seiner Schulter nach der Kugel fischte, den Bereich mit Alkohol säuberte und schließlich zunähte.

Sicher, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Dean oder er angeschossen worden waren - geschweige denn das erste Mal, dass sie die Kugel selbst heraus geholt hatten. Aber das erste Mal ohne Alkohol, ohne Betäubung ... nur mit dem, was sie vor sich hatten.

"Es ist alles gut, du bist in Sicherheit", hörte er Cassie in Deans Ohr flüstern und wandte sich ab, als er Dean sich mit geschlossenen Augen in die Berührung schmiegen sah. Das hier war mehr als nur ein wenig vertraulich und es erschien ihm falsch, den beiden dabei zuzusehen.

Wortlos steuerte er auf das kleine Gästebad zu, an das er sich dunkel erinnerte und betrachtete seine Hände. Blut hatte sich überall daran festgesetzt. In den feinen Linien seiner Handflächen, unter den Fingernägeln, in jeder Pore.

Tief durchatmend lehnte er die Stirn gegen den Spiegel, drehte den Hahn auf und ließ eisiges Wasser laufen, das sich von rostrot zu rosa veränderte, während er an seinen Händen schrubbte.

Beschissene Hölle ... verdammte Deals! Sie wären nie in diese Situation gekommen, wenn ...

"Reiß dich zusammen", grollte Sam an sich selbst gewandt und gab sich einen Ruck, der sichtbar durch seinen Körper ging. Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend trocknete er sich die Hände und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Er nahm die Decke vom Sessel und breitete sie über Deans Körper aus, bevor er Cassie ansah. "Danke."

Sie nickte schlicht, küsste Dean auf die Schläfe und stand auf. "Ich hab' ihm etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben - er ist eingeschlafen."

"Gut ...", antwortete Sam, unschlüssig, wohin mit sich. Er konnte und wollte Dean nicht alleine lassen, genauso wenig aber Cassie verscheuchen.

"Ich kann noch ein paar Decken bringen, damit du bei ihm bleiben kannst", schlug Cassie vor und strich sich in einem aussichtslosen Unterfangen die Locken hinter die Ohren.

"Was ist mit dir?"

"Er braucht dich", erwiderte sie nur und damit war das Thema gegessen. Sam fragte nicht nach, wie sie auf die Idee kam, sondern setzte sich neben den Älteren und schüttelte den Kopf.

Eine ganze Weile blieb er still, bis er schließlich die Luft hart ausstieß. "Ich weiß, ich hab' es die letzten Tage nicht viel anders gemacht ... aber könntest du aufhören, beinahe zu sterben, wenn ich dabei bin?"

~*~


	67. Chapter 67

**~*~**

**Teil 67**

**~*~**

Erste blasse Schimmer zogen am nächtlichen Himmel auf, verkündeten das Ende der Stille und dieser mehr als aufwühlenden Nacht.

Sie saß alleine im dunkel des Treppenhauses, mit zitternden Knien um die sie ihre noch viel mehr bebenden Hände geschlungen hatte und hörte den leisen Geräuschen im Wohnzimmer zu. Es war unmöglich, wieder ins Bett zu gehen, zu schlafen, jetzt nachdem er wieder so überraschend in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht war. Aufgetaucht … _pff _, eher hinein geworfen.

Dean.

Sie hatte kein Licht gebraucht, um zu sehen, in was für einer schlechten Verfassung beide waren, und es zerriss ihr das Herz. Am liebsten hätte sie Dean erwürgt und gleichzeitig nie mehr los gelassen. Ihr Herz schlug von neuem sorgenvolle Purzelbäume und setzte kurz aus, wenn sie an die letzten Stunden dachte, an die Qual auf seinem Gesicht, das Blut auf seinem Körper.

Der Schmerz hatte tiefe Furchen in sein Gesicht gegraben, neue Linien, die sie nicht kannte, nicht kennen wollte.

War das sein Leben? Immer mit einem Bein im Krankenhaus oder Grab?

Minutenlang starrte sie aus dem kleinen Fenster neben der Eingangstür, verlor sich in dem Wirrwarr aus Gefühlen und Gedanken, bis sie ein leises, gepresstes Weinen hörte.

Dean schlief, also war klar, dass es sein Bruder war, der dort seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ.

Was zur Hölle war nur vorgefallen?

Sie hatte nicht nur einen kleinen Schreck bekommen, als sie Sam bei voller Beleuchtung gesehen hatte. Er wäre locker als Geist durchgegangen, kein Vergleich zu dem drahtigen jungen Mann, den sie damals kennen gelernt hatte, abgemagert, bleich und mit eingefallenen Augen, Händen, die wackelten wie die eines Greises. Nur mit Ach und Krach hatte sie ihn das kleine Skalpell ansetzen lassen, um die Kugel raus zu holen, nachdem das Feuer in seinen Augen keine Widerrede zuließ.

Kugel … wo sie wieder bei der Hauptfrage wäre, wie Dean zu diesem besonderen Mitbringsel gekommen war.

Die Lippen zusammengepresst hatte Sam eisern geschwiegen und nur was von: _'Besser du weißt so wenig wie möglich - …`,_ gemurmelt.

Und aus Dean war nach der Prozedur eh nichts heraus zu bekommen.

Nach einem Krankenhaus zu fragen hatte sie auch gleich gelassen, sonst wären die beiden wohl nicht völlig im Eimer vor ihrer Tür aufgeschlagen.

Den Kopf auf ihre Knie gelegt, das Gesicht dem kleinen offenen Raum zugewandt, überlegte sie fieberhaft, was zum Teufel sie jetzt machen sollte.

**~*~**


	68. Chapter 68

**~*~**

**Teil 68**

**~*~**

Der jüngste Winchester nutzte die Chance, solange er alleine war, um die wenigen Tränen aus sich heraus zu lassen, die seit Stunden um Freiheit kämpften. Trotzdem war von Erleichterung keine Spur in ihm zu finden.

Er musste jetzt all die Fäden übernehmen, die Dean nicht mehr ziehen konnte und das bedeutete, er hatte festzulegen, wohin sie als nächstes gehen würden, musste alleine entscheiden, ob Dean fähig war, eine weitere mehrstündige Fahrt zu überstehen.

Er musste für die Sicherheit sorgen, die sie beide so dringend brauchten.

Hinter ihm hörte er, wie Dean sich unruhig bewegte, um eine bequemere Position zu finden und er selbst hatte jetzt schon zwei eingeschlafene Beine. Manchmal war es nicht unbedingt von Vorteil, groß zu sein.

Sam schluckte mehrmals hart, verdrängte den Kloß in seinem Hals und fuhr sich ärgerlich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Das reichte. Genug geheult wie ein Baby.

Die Angst jedoch blieb. Angst, ob sie rechtzeitig hier weg kamen oder ob Dämonen und Jäger sie schon aufgespürt hatten und nun auf den richtigen Moment warteten, sie zu töten.

Oder Schlimmeres.

Und er würde verdammt noch mal nicht zulassen, dass sie Dean in die Finger bekamen!

Wütend biss Sam die Zähne zusammen und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um. Deans Gesicht war überzogen von einer Maske aus Schmerzen, die selbst die Medikamente nicht ausblocken konnten.

Sam streckte die Hand aus, legte sie auf Deans Stirn und war sich darüber im Klaren, dass diese Methode nicht dazu diente, um festzustellen, ob das Fieber weniger wurde, sondern einfach nur beruhigend sein sollte.

Er sah, wie Dean die Augen zusammenkniff, vermutlich in einem Versuch, sie zu öffnen, obwohl sein Atem immer noch der eines Schlafenden war.

"Alles okay", murmelte Sam, gefolgt von einer Litanei aus monotonen, geflüsterten Worten, die nur dazu dienten, Dean wieder zurück in den Schlaf zu bringen. Er brauchte jede Minute Ruhe, die er bekommen konnte, denn die Zeit dafür war knapp bemessen.

Er hätte auch schlafen müssen, aber sobald er die Augen schloss, konnte er nur noch die blutige Wunde sehen, Deans aschfahles Gesicht und die unterdrückten Schmerzlaute, die er von sich gab.

Nein.

An Schlaf war nicht zu denken.

Müde lehnte Sam sich gegen die Couch, ließ den Kopf auf seinen Armen ruhen und behielt Dean im Blick, um jederzeit eingreifen zu können.

**~*~**


	69. Chapter 69

**~*~**

**Teil 69**

**~*~**

Er brannte … sein Schulter war ein einziges Inferno. Übelkeit schwappte in ätzenden Wellen über ihm hin und her.

Sam hatte sein Bestes versucht, ihm nicht mehr als nötig weh zu tun, aber - … auch jetzt noch fühlte es sich an, als würde jemand mit glühenden Schürhaken darin herumstochern.

Tränen sammelten sich unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, halb zwischen wach und bewusstlos versuchte er, endlich abzudriften, die Schmerzen hinter sich zu lassen, die jeden Herzschlag zur Qual werden ließen.

Was würde er jetzt für einen Schluck Hochprozentiges geben, aber das war nicht drin, keine Chance, im Fall der Fälle zu betrunken zu sein, um mit Sam abzuhauen.

Oh Gott, Sam - … der konnte ja kaum selber stehen.

Er konnte nicht anders, Schwäche war keine Option, sein Bruder brauchte ihn.

Mühsam versuchte er, seine Arme unter sich zu schieben, seinen müden Körper von der weichen Decke, auf der er lag, hochzubekommen.

Sein linker Arm knickte einfach weg, genau wie er selber und der Versuch scheiterte kläglich, endete nur in einer neuen Woge Magensäure, die nach draußen drängte.

_Scheiße_ – sogar das Luft holen tat weh.

„Shhh, hey …" – Sam

„S'my?"

„Alles okay, bleib liegen."

„ …'kay … "

„Warte, ich geb dir noch was gegen die Schmerzen."

„N'n … du `kay?" Eine Hand, die blind den anderen festhielt.

„Ob ich okay bin? Himmel Dean - ... du bist hier derjenige, der mit einer Kugel in der Schulter stundenlang durch den halben Bundesstaat gejagt ist." Mühsam brach Sam ab, wusste er doch, dass Dean wegen ihm nicht angehalten hatte, wegen ihm Schmerzen litt und die Kugel wahrscheinlich dabei eingefangen hatte, als er als lebendes Schutzschild auf dem Weg zum Wagen gewesen war.

Dean zwang ein Auge auf, blinzelte, erkannte nichts.

Alles drehte sich wie ein Brummkreisel, in seinem Kopf surrte es widerlich, der Druck war kaum auszuhalten.

Erneuter Versuch und diesmal klappte es, er konnte schemenhaft Sams blasses Gesicht vor sich sehen, rot umrandete Augen …

_Oh Sammy._

Die im Stoff des Ärmels verkrallte Hand ließ locker, wanderte über die Schulter fahrig nach oben und kam schwach auf Sams Wange zum liegen, drückte sie kurz und sank erschöpft herab.

Augen schlossen sich wieder, die Erschöpfung forderte ihren Preis.

**~*~**


	70. Chapter 70

**~*~**

**Teil 70**

**~*~**

Sam schob das Gefühl der Verwunderung beiseite über Deans Handlung, schob lediglich die Hand zurück unter die Decke, als er merkte, dass das Denken seines Gegenübers ausgeschaltet hatte.

Er wusste, dass das alles an den ausgeschütteten Hormonen lag, die so eine Verletzung freisetzte. Am Schock und an den Selbstvorwürfen, die in Dean schlummerten. Er brauchte nicht viel in die Geste hinein zu interpretieren, obwohl sie ihm zeigte, dass sie irgendwo auf dem richtigen Weg waren.

Wie um Himmels Willen konnte Dean sich Sorgen um ihn machen, während er dem Tod die Zunge herausstreckte? Warum musste Dad ihm so lange einhämmern, immer auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen, bis er es nicht mehr abschalten konnte?

Sam wünschte, es gäbe irgendetwas für ihn zu tun, außer hier zu sitzen und den Entspannungscoach zu mimen. Mehr als ...

Er schaffte es nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen, als er Cassie in der Tür stehen sah, die Arme vor sich verschränkt.

"Sam ... wer ist hinter euch her?", fragte sie und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, unterdessen näher kommend, bis sie sich Sam gegenüber auf den Boden setzen konnte, eine Hand unbewusst in Deans kurzem, stoppeligem Haar.

"Frag nicht, Cassie. Dean würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich dich da mit reinziehe."

"Ich stecke schon mit drin", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend und deutete mit einer ausladenden Bewegung um sich. "Ihr seid hier, verletzt, auf der Flucht. Wenn du das nicht 'mit reinziehen' nennst ..." sie brach ab, wartend.

Unwohl setzte Sam sich ein Stück weiter auf, brachte seine Wirbelsäule dazu, zu knacken.

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, die ganze paranormale Welt einschließlich denen, die diese Kreaturen jagen wie wir", erwiderte er vage.

Cassie rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte kurz, bevor ihr Blick zu Dean wanderte. Sie schien verloren in alten Erinnerungen, die nur die beiden teilten und Sam fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, den Kopf gesenkt.

"Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen, Cassie. Jede Person, die von uns weiß, die weiß, wohin wir unterwegs sind oder was passiert ist ... ist in Gefahr. Und ich rede nicht von der Art von Gefahr, die wir einige Jahre zuvor hier hatten. Ich rede von langsamen, grausamen Toden, wenn nicht gar der Hölle ... von Dämonen."

Cassie stockte in ihrer Bewegung, einen kleinen, widerspenstigen Scheppel von hochgerubbelten Haaren an Deans Kopf zurück zu streichen.

"Dämonen?"

Sam verkniff sich den trockenen Kommentar, ihr gerne zeigen zu können, was er damit meinte. "Ja."

"Dämonen."

Diesmal schwieg Sam. Es war für eine bodenständige Person wie sie, Cassie, schon schwer, an Geister zu glauben. Geschweige denn Dämonen, den Teufel und Lilith. Und von den Engeln wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.

"Kann ich euch helfen? Irgendwie? Euch hierbleiben lassen, jemandem eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, irgendetwas?"

Überrascht begegnete Sam dem Blick der dunkelbraunen Augen und seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz in der Andeutung eines verzweifelten Lächelns. "Es gibt nichts, was du tun könntest, außer nichts zu sagen, egal, was passiert. Egal, wer dir gegenüber steht. Dean und ich werden morgen weiterfahren."

"Morgen?! Hast du ihn dir heute schon einmal angesehen? Er kann kaum bei Bewusstsein bleiben, geschweige denn eine Fahrt über die Schlaglöcher hier mitmachen!"

Jetzt war Sams Lächeln echt. Der Beschützerinstinkt in Cassie war fast ebenso groß wie der von Dean. "Er wird es schaffen. Er muss ... keine Chance, dass ich ihn wieder verliere."

**~*~**


	71. Chapter 71

**~*~**

**Teil 71**

**~*~**

„Was meinst du mit wieder?"

Das Lächeln verunglückte, verschwand noch schneller, als es gekommen war.

Schweigen, ein Blick, der sich verdunkelte, in die Ferne schweifte und eine plötzliche Wandlung in dem jungen Mann vor ihr, die sie erschreckte.

Sam sagte kein Wort, aber der Blick, mit dem er seinen Bruder musterte, gefiel ihr gar nicht und sie wusste, bei den beiden gab es nichts, was nicht möglich war.

„Sam?" – eine leise Frage, beinahe ein Flüstern, ein sanfte Hand, die ihn vorsichtig am Arm berührte.

Stille.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?" Noch leiser, voller Angst jetzt.

Sie konnte spüren, wie kleine Beben durch seinen Arm liefen, immer wieder mal stärker, mal schwächer …

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, versuchte sich ihr zu entziehen, sein Gesicht zu verbergen in den Schatten der Morgendämmerung und der kleinen Lampe neben der Couch.

„Sam … alles in Ordnung?"

Sie hatte ihn nie richtig kennen gelernt, hatte damals nur flüchtig einen Eindruck von ihm bekommen und all das zu dem bisschen, was Dean manchmal erzählt hatte, dazu gemischt, ihn für arrogant und etwas selbstsüchtig gehalten. Aber das, was sie jetzt sah, war etwas anderes, sie sah Schuld, Liebe und etwas, das sie nicht deuten konnte, im Gesicht ihres Gegenübers.

Als sich seine Hände verzweifelt zu Fäusten ballten, legte sie ihre sanft darüber, senkte ihren Kopf und schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Er war wie Dean, verschloss seine Gefühle, oder versuchte es zumindest … aber sie spürte instinktiv, dass es hier so viel mehr gab.

„Hey - …"

Als seine braune Augen die ihren trafen, machte ihr Herz einen kleinen Satz.

„Nicht Cassie … er - …" stockend, bittend.

„Er was?" – wartend.

Stille.

„Sam, ich werde euch nicht verraten, ich will euch helfen."

Und mit einem Mal kamen die Worte wie ein plätschernder Bach, der mit der Zeit zu einem reißenden Strom wurde, der alles und jeden mitriss … er sah sie nicht an, beobachtete die ganze Zeit die schlafende Silhouette unter der Decke, seltsam abwesend.

Es dauerte nur Minuten, bis die Klarheit, mit der er sprach, ihr eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte – keine Spur von Wahnsinn, der vom Irrsinn befallen war.

Cassie schlang die Arme um sich selbst … hörte ungläubig zu und begann sich zu fragen, ob sie gerade ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben hatte.

**~*~**


	72. Chapter 72

**~*~**

**Teil 72**

**~*~**

Erst als die ganze Geschichte, die ganze Vergangenheit aus Sam heraus gesprudelt war, stockte er und blinzelte ein paar Mal, in der Hoffnung, dass genau diese Offenheit gerade eine Halluzination gewesen war.

Aber sie war es nicht. Cassie starrte ihn an, den Mund kaum merklich offen stehend, die Hände an ihren eigenen Armen, als würde sie sich festhalten.

"Er war tot", endete Sam tonlos. "Und das wird nicht noch einmal passieren - nicht, solange ich es verhindern kann."

Konnte er das?

Die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf erschien zu neuem Leben erwacht. Konnte er Dean retten in dem Zustand, in dem er war? Unfähig, Realität und Hirngespinste zu unterscheiden, am Ende seiner Kräfte? Denn obwohl er hier den Starken mimte, schrie sein Körper immer noch nach Ruhe und Erholung, nachdem er einen winzigen Vorgeschmack darauf bekommen hatte, wie es sein konnte, sich einfach gehen zu lassen, um sich zu regenerieren.

Cassie war still und Sam hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, ob er das als gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen werten sollte.

"Ich weiß, du willst helfen - aber ..."

Er brach ab, als sich grausame Übelkeit den Weg hinauf seine Kehle suchte und er mehr schlecht als recht auf die Füße sprang. Sein Gleichgewichtssinn, der den Ansatz eines Rettungsversuches machte, bewahrte ihn vor einer Kollision rückwärts mit dem Couchtisch.

Cassie war etwas langsamer, verwirrter aufgestanden und streckte die Hand aus, als wollte sie ihn stützen. Sie überwand die letzten Zentimeter nie.

Sam hechtete los in Richtung des kleinen Badezimmers, gerade noch bis zur Kloschüssel gelangend und daraufhin schaltete sein Denken ab. Die Schmerzen, die in seinem Kopf einsetzten, waren schlimmer als alles Würgen der Welt.

Die Umgebung drehte sich, kippte wie in einer Schiffschaukel umher, Sam war nicht in der Lage, seinen Blick auf einen Punkt zu fokussieren, also schloss er die Lider und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

Er konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben, Dean brauchte ihn!

Dean ...

De-

Der Gedanke ging in einem Wirbelsturm aus Fragmenten verloren. Bilder zuckten in wilder Reihenfolge vor Sams Augen, Stimmen in seinem Kopf verschmolzen zu einem Gewirr, das er nicht verstehen konnte.

**~*~**


	73. Chapter 73

Alle Stammleser dürften es bemerkt haben, die magische 73 ist auch hier erreicht und ich hatte ja versprochen dann weiter zu posten ;D na? Reif für ein, zwei neue Teilchen nach so langer Wartezeit? Mal schauen ob sich da nicht gleich oder spätetstens morgen was machen lässt ...

Viel Spaß jetzt erst noch einmal hierbei ... LG_ Mia und Leila _

* * *

**~*~**

**Teil 73**

**~*~**

Ganz vorsichtig strichen ihre Finger über seine Stirn, fuhren sanft darüber und massierten in kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen.

Ganz behutsam, ohne Druck.

Ihre Hände wanderten weiter, entlang an seinem Haaransatz, dem kräftigem Verlauf seiner Wangenknochen folgend, hinunter an den verkrampften Seiten seines Halses und wieder langsam hinauf, fuhren durch dichtes Haar und setzten die Massage fort.

Sam lag auf dem Boden des kleinen Raumes, eingerollt auf der Seite, den Kopf auf ihrem Schoß. Er war kaum bei Bewusstsein, die Augen geschlossen, die Hand verkrampft und zur Faust geballt. Das Bad war wie ein Schneckenhaus, in dem er sich verkroch und gequält das Hämmern gegen seine schützende Hülle ertrug.

Immer wieder strich sie ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, versuchte das Zittern zu ignorieren, von dem sie nicht genau sagen konnte, von wem es eigentlich genau kam.

Die letzte Stunde war die Hölle gewesen und sie hatte gebetet, dass Sam ihr nicht unter den Händen wegstarb. Wie hätte sie das Dean erklären sollen?

Es hatte ihr einen furchtbaren Schreck versetzt, diesen Hünen von Kerl so am Boden zu sehen, zu merken, wie schwach er war, als sie versucht hatte, die Beben in seinem Körper zu dämpfen, indem sie ihn so fest hielt wie sie konnte, seinen zuckenden Oberkörper an sich gepresst hatte, in dem Versuch, ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war, was auch immer er da durchstand.

Ein hysterisches Lachen bahnte sich den Weg ihre trockene Kehle hinauf, diese ganze Situation war einfach nur zum Schreien. Sie saß hier auf dem Boden im Bad ihres Elternhauses, auf dem Schoß den Kopf eines eigentlich Fremden, während ihr Exlover auf ihrer Couch lag, eingewickelt in ihre Lieblingsdecke, versuchte, sich von einer OP in ihrem Wohnzimmer zu erholen.

Wo war die versteckte Kamera bei diesem verdrehten Spiel?

Dass sie weinte, bemerkte sie erst, als ein kleiner Schluchzer entwischte.

Und dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren, als sie den Schleier vor ihren Augen wegblinzelte und erschrocken in das bleiche Gesicht des Mannes sah, der gerade durch ihre Gedanken gegeistert war und nun weiß wie ein Laken am Rahmen der Tür zu Boden ging.

**~*~**


	74. Chapter 74

Nach geradezu unverzeihlich langer Wartezeit – aber andere verrückte Projekte, wie z.B. das real life und der Adventskalender, kamen dazwischen ;) - geht es hier nun weiter mit zwei kleinen Kapitelchen … vielen lieben Dank an alle die als Leser, die neu dazu gekommen sind, die, die es Dank langer Pause geschafft haben aufzuholen und all jenen, die immer wieder gekommen sind, erneut lesen, Reviews geben und es kaum erwarten konnten, bis sich wieder eine kleine Lesenotiz an der Pinnwand befindet ;9 was ja hiermit der Fall ist _*hugs* _

Ein **ganz besonderer Dank** geht auch **an** unser wachsames Auge; **Mystery**, die in dieser und anderen Storys als fantastische Betaleserin fungiert – was wären wir nur ohne deine Hilfe, ja genau, hilflos aufgeschmissen O-o Honey, wir versuchen weiter unser bestes *knuff*

Ihr wollt lesen?? Noooo, ich bin noch nicht fertig *evilgrins* ein besonders dickes Dankeschön geht dieses Mal, ausnahmsweise separat, an **Thayet** – dein Review, wenn auch anderer Orts ;) war einfach unglaublich. Ich binde es einfach mal hier mit ein, denn ich bin noch nicht zum antworten gekommen - ich hoffe, du findest den Weg hierher dennoch *Winchester Monster Hugs* Siehst du mal, das ist timing, du bist fertig mit lesen und ich hier mit dem reupload *gg*

Habt viel Spaß und ganz liebe Grüße, eure Schreiberlinge

_Mia und Lia _

_~*~  
_

_

* * *

_

_Ps: Je nachdem, wie ich es zeitlich hinbekomme, versuche ich überall die Teile zu posten, aber ihr werdet sie grundsätzlich immer zuerst hier finden, da dies quasi das Basislager wird/ist. _

_

* * *

  
_

**~*~**

**Teil 74**

**~*~**

Verdammt.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Sam das Geschehen im Bad verfolgen und während sein Denken noch nicht ganz mit dem mitkam, was es aufnahm und an sein Gehirn leitete, sandte sein Unterbewusstsein einen kräftigen Schock Adrenalin durch seine Adern.

Und trotz diesem hilfreichen Schubs konnte er sich nicht aufsetzen, obwohl er wirklich jeden nur erdenklichen Muskel dazu animierte, ihm zu gehorchen. Aber Muskeln waren leider nicht bestechlich. Nicht mit Worten jedenfalls.

Okay, es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er entweder wieder auf die Beine kam oder einen anderen Weg fand, diese Entzugserscheinungen zu umgehen.

"Dean!", konnte er wie durch Watte Cassies Ausruf hören, dann versank die Welt wieder in Schwärze.

Verdammt.

~*~

Cassie fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und ließ Sams Kopf vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten, bevor sie zu Dean hinüber kroch, der aussah, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

"Dean?", fragte sie leise und berührte mit ihrer Hand seinen Arm, bis sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

Er wirkte wie ein gefangenes Tier und sie war die menschliche, aber überwindbare Barriere zwischen sich und dem, was er beschützen musste.

"Er ist okay", murmelte sie beruhigend und schloss ihre Finger endlich um seinen Unterarm. Sie log und sie wussten es beide. "Alles okay. Wir kriegen das hin."

Sie schwankte irgendwo zwischen überrascht und verletzt, als Dean sich wortlos an ihr vorbei drückte, um Sam zu erreichen. Seine Schulter schien ihm nicht so viel auszumachen, wie sie erwartet hatte. Wie viele Kugeln hatte er schon eingesteckt, ohne danach Zeit für etwas Erholung gehabt zu haben? Jeder andere Mensch hätte ...

Aber Dean war nicht jeder andere. Das hatte sie schon damals fasziniert.

Dean war einfach ... Dean.

Sie lächelte schief. Sie hatte mit ihm so viel gehen lassen - zweimal inzwischen und es schien, als stünde das dritte Mal bereits bevor. Die Hoffnung starb eigentlich zuletzt, aber Cassie hatte sie längst begraben, um nicht mehr von ihr behelligt zu werden.

"Es ist nicht mehr das, was du kennst, Cassie. Es herrscht Krieg."

Sie legte fragend den Kopf schief. Sam mochte viel erklärt haben, aber so krass hatte er es nicht ausgedrückt. Möglicherweise war es doch ihr Todesurteil gewesen.

Ein leises Stöhnen lenkte ihrer beider Augenmerk wieder auf Sam, der die Hände unter seinen Körper schob und sich mühte, seinen Kopf zu heben.

Was um Himmels Willen konnte jemanden innerhalb von Sekunden so ausknocken? "Was ist los mit ihm?"

"... gehen!", presste Sam abgehackt hervor und stemmte nur die Ellenbogen auf die kalten Fliesen, die Finger um seinen Schädel gepresst, um die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen einzudämmen. "Wir ... wir müssen gehen, sie kommen!"

**~*~**


	75. Chapter 75

Und wie versprochen … noch ein Teilchen. ;D

* * *

**~*~**

**Teil 75**

**~*~**

Ohne Rücksicht auf seine Schmerzen zu nehmen, rutschte er das kleine Stück weiter und versuchte Sam aufzuhelfen, dem gerade die Arme wieder weg knickten.

Alles drehte sich, das Ziehen in seiner Schulter, das Gefühl, jeden Zentimeter zertrennte Muskeln und Fleisch überdeutlich spüren zu können, brachten seinen Kehlkopf dazu, holpernd seinen Mageninhalt zurückzuhalten.

_‚Scheiße!'_

Dass seine eigene Hand zitternd auf den Boden gepresst war, um seinen Körper aufrecht zu halten, bemerkte er erst, als sich Cassies darüber legte.

Keuchend versuchte Dean seinen rebellierenden Körper zu zwingen, verdammt nochmal nicht jetzt in sich zusammenzufallen.

„S - … Sam, wann … wie viel Zeit?"

Ein kaum hörbares „Keine" brachte den Schub Adrenalin, den er brauchte, um wieder in Fahrt zu kommen.

„Cassie wir müssen verschwinden - … jetzt."

Grüne Augen, die endlich ihren entgegen blickten: Drängend, bittend.

„Jetzt? Seid ihr wahnsinnig? Du kannst kaum stehen, Sam schafft es nicht mal ansatzweise zu sitzen. Ihr braucht Ruhe - beide!"

„Wir gehen!"

Offensichtlich stand die Entscheidung, aber es sah nicht so aus, als ob die junge Frau mit wütendem Blick und etwas zerzaust, wirklich umwerfendem Haar, auch nur ansatzweise vorhatte, das zu akzeptieren.

„Spinnst du Dean? Ihr taucht hier mit einem Knall mitten in der Nacht auf und genauso schnell verschwindet ihr wieder? Kannst du mir mal verraten, wer von euch starken Kerlen genau das Fahren übernehmen soll? Wie weit kommt ihr bei eurer Flucht vor … vor dem ganzen Geisterkram." Eine kurze ausschweifende Handbewegung durch die Luft, als wenn Horden von wabernden Gespenstern ihr zustimmen würden.

„Cassie - …", seine Hand drehte sich und nahm ihre: „Es tut mir Leid, dass wir dir das antun und vor allem, dass wir hier aufgetaucht sind, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg."

Als Dean sah, wie sich ihr Blick verdüsterte, wusste er sofort, dass er das Falsche gesagt hatte.

„Es tut dir also Leid, ja?"

„Cassie - …", aber weiter kam er nicht, als Sam mit einem erneuten Schmerzlaut zusammenfuhr.

„Wir müssen los … keine Zeit zum Streiten!" Dean kannte die Anzeichen, wusste genau, dass das nicht nur der Entzug war, der seinen Bruder da niederknüppelte. Was ihn nur verwunderte, dass es gerade jetzt wieder geschah. Wie lange waren die Visionen fort gewesen? Oder hatte Sam ihm wieder etwas verschwiegen?

Den Gedanken beiseite drängend ließ er Cassies Hand los, und begann trotz höllischer Schmerzen Sam hochzuziehen.

„Komm schon Großer, das Taxi wartet!"

~ *~

Nach kurzem Hin und Her, einem hitzigen Wortgefecht und einer jungen Frau, die sich mehr als deutlich durchgesetzt hatte, saßen die beiden Brüder mehr schlecht als recht auf dem Boden vor der Haustür, weiß wie Cassies Gespenster und knapp davor, wirklich welche zu werden.

Im Wohnzimmer rumpelte es, als ein kleiner Wirbelsturm das Notdürftigste in einen Rucksack beförderte, Decken und Kissen zusammenklaubte und alles auf einen Haufen warf, die Taschen der Jungs im hohen Bogen dazu.

Das Klimpern der Waffen darin ließ sie nur kurz stutzen.

Als sie an den Männern vorbei rauschte und nur ein mehr als deutliches „Sitzen bleiben!" zischte, wagte keiner der Beiden auch nur eine Bewegung.

Die Frau hatte Feuer und Dean konnte sich ein winziges Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wenn man schon vor die Hunde ging, dann wenigstes mit einem Gedanken an einen Klasse Frau.

Als sie die Treppen hoch polterte, wäre er ihr zu gerne nachgegangen.

Aber es war der falsche Ort, die falsche Zeit.

„Sam … wie geht's dir? Was hast du gesehen?"

„Beschissen. Und - ... wir müssen sie mitnehmen, Dean."

„Wir müssen - WAS? Kommt nicht in Frage!" Als er sich empört aufsetzten wollte, bekam er die Rechnung sofort, holte zischend Luft und hielt sich den linken Arm. Ehe er weiter dazu kam, Sam seine Meinung wütend an den Kopf zu donnern, fuhr dieser leise fort, besänftigend mit dem Fuß an Deans stoßend.

„Sie werden sie umbringen - …", Schweigen: „Nachdem sie mit ihr fertig sind." Worte so leise, dass sie kaum zu hören waren und doch wusste Dean, dass Sam nicht von einer Vermutung sprach.

Offensichtlich waren sie nicht diejenigen, die die Entscheidung gerade getroffen hatten, sondern Cassie, die just in diesem Moment vor ihnen stand, hautenge Jeans, einen warmen Pullover an und die Jacke über dem Arm.

„Gib mir die Schlüssel!"

Dean glotze sie an wie der Idiot, wie der er sich gerade vorkam.

„Mach schon, oder wollt ihr hier an dem Boden anwachsen? Ich hole den Wagen und bringe euch aus der Stadt!"

Ihre Finger zuckten ungeduldig fordernd vor seiner Nase.

Ihr den kleinen Triumph gönnend, fischte er klappernd die Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche …

Nur ein weiterer Lackkratzer und Armageddon wäre eine Kindergartenparty im Gegensatz zu dem, was er dann veranstalten würde.

~*~

* * *

_Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Wollt ihr mehr? ;9_

_Über Reviews hier würden wir uns sehr freuen ~ inspiriert uns ungemein zu neuen, düsteren Taten *gg* _

_LG Mia und Lia :D :D  
_


	76. Chapter 76

Ein herzliches Willkommen zur Fortsetzung von _„Auf der Flucht"_, in den Hauptrollen: Sam und Dean Winchester, in charmanter Begleitung von Cassie.

Viel Spaß … _Mia und Lia :D :D_

_

* * *

  
_

**~*~**

**Teil 76**

**~*~**

Sam konnte sich bei der seichten Streiterei - denn mehr war es nicht - kaum mehr als ein müdes Lächeln abringen. Er schwankte, ungeachtet der beiden Gockel, die sich Oberkante Unterlippe (in Cassies Fall jedenfalls) gegenüberstanden, zum Auto und brachte es irgendwie fertig, es sich auf dem Rücksitz bequem zu machen.

So bequem, dass seine Muskeln nur noch krampften, wenn er atmete, aber nicht mehr die restliche Zeit. Er presste den Rücken gegen den Lederbezug des Sitzes und fühlte jede noch so kleine Naht in der Polsterung und versuchte sein Luftholen auf ein Minimum zu beschränken.

Dean hatte ihn gehört und er würde den Teufel tun, mehr Zeit als nötig zu verdiskutieren. Sobald sie alle im Wagen waren und eine Richtung eingeschlagen hatten, in der sein innerer Dämonenradar nicht ausschlug, konnten sie durchatmen und überlegen, was als nächstes kam.

Zwei Türen knallten synchron zu und er hörte undeutlich Deans Fluchen über Frauen am Steuer, Kratzer im Lack und die Hölle auf Erden.

Lautlos seufzend musterte Sam das Profil seines Bruders. Deans verstecktes Entsetzen gab ihm die Kraft, um seine Schulter zu vergessen.

Erschöpft lehnte er den Kopf gegen die Scheibe und starrte hinaus auf die vorbeiziehenden Lichter, als sie die Stadt verließen. Er hätte so einiges dafür gegeben, sich besser zu fühlen, während er unruhig herumrutschte und seine zitternden Finger im Ärmel des jeweils anderen Arms verkrallte.

Gar nicht so weit entfernt wie erst angenommen türmten sich Gewitterwolken, gerade noch erkenntlich, weil der Mond noch nicht von vorbeitreibender Schwärze verhüllt war und Umrisse scharf beleuchtete.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen zog Sam sein Handy aus der Tasche und starrte auf das Display. Keine neue Nachricht, kein Anruf. Nichts.

Wo um Himmels willen war Bobby?

Ging es ihm gut?

Er versuchte zu ignorieren, wie Cassie ihre Hand über Deans schob und mit sachtem Druck Zuversicht vermitteln wollte, obwohl ihr Gesicht immer noch die versteinerte, ärgerliche Grimasse trug, mit der sie schließlich eine ganze Weile zuvor nach einem wütenden Schlag aufs Lenkrad und einem "Halt endlich deine Klappe!" verstummt war.

Möglichst ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, fischte Sam in seinem Rucksack herum, bis er fand, was er gesucht hatte. Mit dem Daumen löste er den Plastikverschluss, schüttete sich zwei Tabletten in die Hand und verschloss den Deckel des orangefarbenen Behälters wieder. Wenn er die Schmerzen ausschalten konnte, würde er das hier schon durchstehen. Wenn er nicht mehr so schwach und nur eine Last war, konnte er Dean und auch Cassie retten.

Und immerhin hatten die Tabletten auch damals schon geholfen, sich von den Nachwirkungen einer Vision zu erholen.

~*~

* * *

_Na, noch ein Kapitelchen? *g* _

_Auf geht's, auf der Überholspur…_


	77. Chapter 77

Hatte jemand hurt Winchesters bestellt??? *g* Bittschön …

Viel Spaß, eure Schreiberlinge.

* * *

**~*~**

**Teil 77**

**~*~**

Mit jeder weiteren Minute Stille und Schweigen im Wageninneren puckerte seine Schulter ein bisschen mehr. Die Ablenkung war weg, der Schmerz dafür um so deutlicher wieder da.  
_  
__Babum._

Jeder Herzschlag pures Feuer.

Dean traute sich nicht, seine Position auch nur einen Millimeter zu verändern. Die Angst davor, dass es ihn ausknocken würde, etwas, das sie nun gar nicht gebrauchen konnten.

Als er die Augen für einen Moment schloss, setzte sofort wirbelndes Schwindelgefühl ein.

Nicht jetzt – bitte.

Seine rechte Hand krallte sich in den Stoff seiner Jacke, er musste nur atmen, irgendwie Luft einatmen und nicht daran ersticken.

Die Qual war kaum noch zu ertragen, jedes kleine Schlagloch ein Martyrium, das brennend durch eine Muskeln schoss, seine Haut versenkte. Alles tat weh, die Bandage, der Stoff, der darüber auf seinem Arm lag. Seine Linke Seite war beinahe taub vor Schmerz.

_Wumm … _

Wieder ein kleiner Huckel auf dem löchrigen Asphalt und es fehlte nicht viel, dass er los geschrieen hätte. Schulterwunden waren widerlich - Kugeln, die an Knochen entlang schrabten und sich stundenlang bohrend voranarbeiteten noch viel mehr.

Hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern blitzen helle Lichter auf und Dean wusste, gleich würde er einen Abgang machen.

War wohl doch etwas zu viel Blut gewesen, das sich auf der kleinen Spritztour vorher verabschiedet hatte.

Oh Gott, er wollte sich hinlegen.

Schlafen.

„Dean?" Ein Flüstern.

_Cassie._

„Schaffst du es, kurz die Augen für mich aufzumachen?"

_Niemals. _

Mühsam, nur einen Spalt breit und er sah Cassies Gesicht, dicht vor seinem. Dass Sam seinen Kopf daneben hatte, brauchte er nicht zu sehen, er fühlte es.

Verdammt, wann waren sie stehen geblieben? So viel zum Thema durchhalten.

„Er hat Fieber Sam."

Rascheln neben ihm.

„Schaffst du es den Mund aufzumachen und einen Schluck zu trinken?" Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, wurden ihm zwei Tabletten zwischen die Lippen geschoben und eine Wasserflasche daran gehalten.

Schwerfällig schluckte er die verhassten Spaßmacher und betete, dass die Wirkung nicht zu lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Aus Hitze war Eis geworden, nur der verdammte scheiß Schmerz war geblieben.

„S'm?"

„Alles okay, mir geht's gut." Eine Lüge und nicht mal ne gute.

„H'm … "

„Wir müssen ihn hinlegen, sein Kreislauf sackt weg …", war das Letzte, was Dean hörte, bevor er bewegt wurde, die Welt explodierte und alles in Schwärze versank.

~*~

* * *

_Wir hoffe die zwei kleinen Kapitelchen haben euch gefallen, über ein Review würden wir uns wie immer freuen … *hugs*_

_Btw.: Willkommen _Teena Enya_ oder __Thayet , schön, dass du zu uns gefunden hast *Winchester Monster hugs* ;D ich hoffe wir können dich weiterhin so gut unterhalten *g*_


	78. Chapter 78

Weiter geht es auf einer stürmischen Reise, an der der drohende Morgen keine Erleichterung mit sich bringt, sondern nur Gefahr …

Was passieren wird, lasst euch überraschen; nur eines ist klar, was das Ziel der Reise betrifft, hat der Ältere gerade so gar nichts mit zu reden *evilgrins*

~*~

** at _Kaky_**

_*HUGS*_ schön das du treue Tomate uns hier her gefolgt bist ;D

Bitte nicht wundern, wenn keine direkten FB Antworten kommen, das kann man hier leider nicht, wenn Anonym gepostet wird *knuddel* aber wir melden uns, wenn möglich, bei jedem auf anderem Wege ;9

Die Weihnachtsstory wird definitiv weiter gehen, sagen wir nur so; einer von uns Schreibwerklern hat gerade eine kleine Blockade, aber ich tue mein Bestes, euch derweil mit anderweitigem zu unterhalten. *Cookie reich* ich hoffe, dass ihr noch etwas warten könnt …

Lia :)

~*~

* * *

**~*~**

**Teil 78**

**~*~**

Sein eigener, nicht ganz freiwilliger Medikamentenkonsum brachte endlich die gewünschte Wirkung: Sam wusste zwar, dass sein Körper nicht von eigener Kraft aufrecht gehalten wurde, aber das machte nichts. Hauptsache, er funktionierte noch eine Weile.

Und mehr konnte man es auch nicht nennen, abgesehen von funktionieren. Klar denken war etwas gänzlich anderes, während er Dean mit Cassies Hilfe vom Fahrersitz pellte und auf den Rücksitz brachte. Er war nur froh um die tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit, die seinen Bruder gefangen hielt und durch die er nicht wie zuvor im Delirium noch die Schmerzen spürte, die das momentane Umplatzieren unweigerlich mit sich bringen musste.

Cassie rutschte auf der anderen Seite in den Wagen, hinter Dean und nahm die reglose Gestalt in Empfang. Keiner von beiden wagte es, die Verbände jetzt wieder zu lösen. Sie waren auf offener Strecke, weithin für jeden sichtbar und die Gefahr kroch wie die Helligkeit näher. Sobald die Sonne aufgegangen war, war es das mit ihrer Deckung durch ein schwarzes Auto.

"Ich fahre", stellte Sam schlicht klar, als Cassie mit ihm Platz tauschen wollte und mit einem Stirnrunzeln ließ sie sich zurück sinken.

"Wir müssen einen Platz finden, an dem wir ein paar Tage bleiben können. Irgendwo weitab von jeglichen Städten, Dörfern ..."

"Was wir bräuchten wäre ein Krankenhaus", stellte Cassie trocken fest und beobachtete Deans bleiches Gesicht, auf dem sich rote Fieberflecken bildeten.

Sam schwieg stur, einen Blick auf die Landkarte werfend, die auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. Sie konnten diese Straße weiter verfolgen oder ...

Er bog scharf nach rechts ab, auf eine Straße, deren Asphalt schon weitaus bessere Tage gesehen hatte.

~*~

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst ...!", würgte Cassie hervor, als sie durch die Tür der kleinen Hütte trat, die Sam entriegelt hatte und starrte in das staubige Innere. Spinnweben säumten den Türrahmen und verfingen sich in ihren Haaren und sie schluckte, um den natürlichen Reflex, kehrt zu machen, zu unterdrücken.

Auf merkwürdige Art und Weise erinnerte sie ihn an Bela und ihren entsetzten Ausruf "Oh. Mein. Gott." als Reaktion auf ihren Aufenthaltsort während der Sache mit dem Geisterschiff. Nur dass diese Bruchbude hier wirklich das Schlimmste war, was Sam jemals - wissentlich - untergekommen war.

"Mein voller Ernst", erwiderte er jedoch nur und ging voraus ins Dunkel. Seine Füße tasteten nach gebrochenen Dielen, die Hände vor sich nach Hindernissen, gegen die er prallen konnte. Einige Sekunden blieb er stehen, lauschte auf das Trappeln von kleinen Pfoten, das Scharren von Krallen über dem Holz und seufzte. Dean würde es hassen. Oder Panik kriegen.

Es gab nicht viel, was Dean Winchester aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Flugzeuge – vor allem die, in denen er selbst Passagier war – und Ratten gehörten dazu. Die Abneigung gegen Hexen wollte Sam schon gar nicht mehr in seinem Kopf aufkommen lassen. Und zuletzt war eine nicht gerade schwer zu erklärende Angst vor engen, geschlossenen und dunklen Räumen dazu gekommen, die ihm keiner verübeln konnte. Dean hatte nicht viel dazu gesagt und das musste er auch nicht: Lebendig begraben zu sein war nichts, was Sam selbst erleben musste, um es zu glauben.

Der modrige Geruch, der Sam in die Nase stieg, würde sein Übriges tun. Gott, wie sollten sie das durchstehen?

Als er umdrehte, schob er Cassie zur Seite. Ihm war nicht nach Reden, nicht nach Diskutieren zu Mute.

~*~

Mit der abgesägten Schrotflinte entfernte Sam liederlich die Spinnweben, die ihm den Weg versperrten und betrachtete angewidert, wie sich die mit staub überzogenen Fäden um seine Waffe sammelten und sie einhüllten wie das Opfer einer Spinne. Die Bewohner der Netze hatten sich in die Ecken verzogen, die er mit seiner Taschenlampe nicht ausleuchtete und nur ein Paar Augen blitzte ihm schwarz und angriffslustig entgegen, ehe es verschwand.

Cassie war damit beschäftigt, wenigstens zwei der Fenster zu öffnen und hustete wegen dem Staub, den sie dabei aufwirbelte. Das hereinfallende Licht reichte, damit Sam die Taschenlampe gefahrlos auf eine Kommode legen und sich umsehen konnte.

Sie hatten einen Tisch mit vier Stühlen. Einer lag umgekippt dort, einem fehlte ein Bein und dem anderen die Lehne. Die Überreste verteilten sich in der kleinen Küchenzeile, in der irgendwann Jahre zuvor Essen Beine bekommen haben musste. Geöffnete und verrostete Dosen standen neben der Spüle, ungewaschene Gläser hatten einen grünlichen Touch bekommen. Die Lampe über dem Esstisch bestand aus Einzelteilen: Das Glas war heruntergesplittert und bedeckte Teile des Tisches und des Bodens.

Links von ihm standen ein Ungetüm von Fernseher und ein Radio, die Kabel waren durchgenagt. Daneben fand sich eine ausladende Couch mit mehreren Zierkissen, deren Hüllen zerfetzt waren. Auch die Polsterung hatte bessere Tage gesehen. An einigen Stellen konnte man die Metallspiralen durchkommen sehen, andere Teile waren von kleinen Krallen und Zähnen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

„Sam, um Himmels Willen, wir können doch nicht hier bleiben!", drang Cassies Stimme aus einer anderen Ecke zu ihm hinüber. Sie öffnete gerade die Tür zu etwas, das aussah wie eine kleine Toilette.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Die habe ich allerdings!", giftete sie, warf die Tür scheppernd ins Schloss und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der abgenagten Lehne des Sessels auf. „Einige Freunde von mir wohnen vielleicht drei Stunden von hier. Wir könnten zu ihnen fahren, Deans Wunde versorgen … eine Nacht durchschlafen!"

„Und du willst die Verantwortung übernehmen, wenn wir dort angegriffen werden?" Sam war selbst über den kalten Tonfall schockiert, den er anschlug, während er die Kissen von der Couch fegte. „Du willst ihnen sagen, was passiert ist und sie damit zu einem weiteren möglichen Ziel machen?"

„Sie würden …-„

„Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Genauso wenig wie es richtig von uns war, zu dir zu kommen und dich mit in diese Sache zu ziehen."

„War es auch nicht! Verdammt noch mal, Sam, mein Leben war in Ordnung! Ich hatte meine Familie, meinen Job – ich hatte es endlich geschafft, nicht mehr an den Vorfall zu denken, der euch das letzte Mal bei mir hat aufschlagen lassen und jetzt …" sie warf die Hände in die Luft und suchte nach Worten.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid, Cassie."

„Ich …" Cassie schloss die Augen, nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, das Kinn immer noch trotzig in ihrem Angriff vorgeschoben, während ihre Schultern bereits herabsanken. Schließlich nickte sie nur und machte sich an dem Feldbett zu schaffen, das hinter einer kleinen Abtrennung verborgen war.

„Sie hätten dich getötet", gab Sam zu, nicht sicher, ob Cassie seine Worte hörte. „Wie alle, die uns etwas bedeuten." Wie Bobby. Jo. Ellen. Sam war sich nicht sicher, was genau er gesehen hatte – aber er hätte fast darauf gewettet, es war Jo, die die Dämonen in ihre Fänge bekommen hatten. Gott, Dean durfte es nicht erfahren. Nicht jetzt.

Wirr fuhr er sich durch die Haare, massierte über seine Schläfen und registrierte mit Erschrecken, dass bereits wieder Druck hinter seinen Augen auftauchte, der sich bis in seinen Nacken zu ziehen begann. Er musste die Tabletten für Dean aufheben – keine Chance, dass er sie wegen dämlicher, visionenbedingter Migräne nahm.

~*~

Cassie und Sam arbeiteten schweigend nebeneinander her, in regelmäßigen Abständen nach Dean sehend, der noch immer auf dem Rücksitz des Autos schlief.

Was sie am Ende vorzuweisen hatten, konnte nicht einmal aus Versehen als wohnlicher Raum betitelt werden, aber immerhin bot er Schlafmöglichkeiten, ein Versteck und die Chance, sich etwas zu erholen, bevor sie wieder los und auf die Flucht mussten.

Die Kerzen waren das einzige, was dem Ganzen einen schöneren Schein verlieh als verdient.

„Bringst du die Sachen rein? Ich hole Dean", fragte Sam nur über die Schulter hinweg auf seinem Weg nach draußen.

Er öffnete die hintere Wagentür. Dean war mit Drogen vollgepumpt bis oben hin, um es ihm erträglich zu machen und reagierte in keinster Weise auf die kühle Brise, die ihn streifen musste, weil Sam die Decke längst an Cassie weitergegeben hatte.

„Dean?", fragte Sam leise und strich über die klamme Haut an der Wange des anderen. Er hätte sich die Geste nicht einmal erlaubt zu denken, wenn Dean annährend an einem wachen Zustand dran gewesen wäre.

Okay, das würde lustig werden.

Cassies Blick ruhte auf ihnen, als Sam seinen Bruder aus dem Auto zog und sich auf die Arme hievte. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte, bis er einen festen Stand fand und Deans Kopf an seinem Schlüsselbein zur Ruhe kam. Gott sei Dank waren Gliedmaßen angewachsen und fielen nicht einfach ab, nur weil sie herumgeschwungen wurden wie Gepäckstücke.

Es waren nur ein paar Meter, doch Sam schwitzte, als er Dean endlich auf der Couch ablegen konnte, die sie mit einer Decke abgedeckt hatten.

So vorsichtig wie möglich machten er und Cassie sich ans Werk, die Verbände zu wechseln und die Wunde zu versorgen.

Das einzige, was sie anschließend tun konnten, war zu warten.

~*~

* * *

_Ein schönes Wochenende allen Lesern, die es hier wieder hereingeschneit hat, oder die neu dazu gekommen sind. Über Kommis und FB würden wir uns, wie immer, sehr freuen._

_*Winchester Monster Hugs*_

_LG Mia und Lia_


	79. Chapter 79

Und auch hier ein update … ^^ heute gibt es ganz schön was zu lesen *g*

Weiter geht es mit unseren Jungs auf der Flucht vor Tod und Teufel *zwinker*

Viel Spaß …

~*~

* * *

**~*~**

**Teil 79**

**~*~**

Leises Rumpeln und flüsterndes Murmeln weckten ihn auf, zogen ihn zurück aus seinem Dämmerschlaf.

Das beruhigend tiefe Brummen war Sam, aber die Zweite…

Dean sah vor seinem Inneren kurz ein Gesicht aufblitzen, ein freches Lächeln, aber der Name dazu blieb fort.

Lose waberten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher, seltsam träge. Den Versuch, sie einzufangen, gab er bald auf. Wenn Sam da war, war alles gut, er würde aufpassen. Mit diesem sicheren Wissen und einem tiefen Seufzen sank er erneut hinab in die erholsamen Tiefen eines heilenden Schlafes.

Der nächste Versuch, zu sich zu kommen, war schon bedeutend erfolgreicher, wenn auch nur durch den zweifelhaft schönen Umstand, dass mit ihm die Schmerzen wieder da waren.

Aus Angst vor der Rechnung wagte Dean es nicht, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen, stattdessen lauschte er, versuchte herauszubekommen, wo sie jetzt waren.

Die Kraft seine tonnenschweren Augenlider zu heben, war noch nicht da, also machte er kurze Bestandsaufnahme der Dinge, die das taten, was sie sollten: Nase … okay, riechen ging, aber der muffig-staubige Geruch, der ihm dabei die Haare darin verkräuselte, ließ ihn wünschen, es wäre nicht so. Verdammte Scheiße, waren sie in einem Altenheim gelandet? Innerlich schmunzelnd musste Dean an einige seiner ‚beruflichen' Besuche in eben jenen Etablissements denken. Warum hatte er immer das Gefühl, durch ein Mausoleum zu laufen, wenn Sam ihn an einen solchen Ort verschleppte. Gut nur, dass er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit selber vorher abtreten würde und diesen Weg niemals einschlagen müsste.

Okay, nächster Punkt: Ohren … nach einer kurzen Pause, nachdem aus dem pulsierenden Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes wieder normale Umgebungsgeräusche wurden, war klar; auch hier beinahe volle Einsatzbereitschaft.

Dean versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, seine verdrehten Windungen wieder zum Laufen zu bekommen.

Ganz in seiner Nähe hörte er ein Feuer knistern, roch jetzt noch etwas anderes. Brennendes Holz. Und hörte … Cassie, wie sie gerade versuchte, flüsternd zu ihrem Willen zu kommen und ihre Argumente durchzusetzen. Himmel, die Frau konnte sich sogar fast schweigend bis aufs sprichwörtliche Messer streiten. Und Dean brauchte nicht mal eins und eins zusammen zu zählen, um zu wissen, wen sie da bearbeitete.

Oh Sammy - er hatte schon verloren.

In sich grinsend versuchte er, dem offensichtlich einseitigen Schlagabtausch zu folgen und erstarrte.

„Sam, was ist los mit dir? Entschuldige, aber du siehst aus wie ein Junkie auf Entzug, der jeden Moment zusammenbricht. Und was ist mit Dean? Du schleppst ihn bei mir nach all der Zeit an, mitten in der Nacht und legst ihn durchlöchert vor meine Tür, verbietest mir, euch beide in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen und redest halb von Tod und Teufel, bevor du beschließt eine Runde Ringkampf mit dir selber, und mir als Mittendrin, auf dem Boden des Gästebades abzuhalten, und dann wildes Zeug von dir gibst ... und - …", Dean hörte sie tief Luft holen, konnte quasi vor sich sehen, wie Sam den Mund öffnete und schweigend wieder schloss.

Dean öffnete einen Spalt breit die Augen, blinzelte in Richtung der Stimmen und sah beide vor einem kleinen, halb zerfallenden Kamin sitzen, der wie eine schwache Reklame für Geisterhäuser aussah.

„Rede Sam, oder ich schwöre, du lernst mich von meiner unschönen Seite kennen, ich hänge da jetzt mit drin und habe es verdient, dass ihr ehrlich zu mir seid, wenn schon nicht er, dann wenigstens du!"

_Er_ - na Klasse, wen sie damit meinte, war ja wohl klar ...

Dean wollte protestieren und doch hielt ihn etwas zurück - viel mehr, als sein verletzter Stolz, interessierte ihn, was Sam jetzt unter Ehrlichkeit verstand.

~*~


	80. Chapter 80

**~*~**

**Teil 80**

**~*~**

In Sams Augen blitzte für eine Sekunde lang der Trotz auf und Cassie runzelte die Stirn, verbot sich aber, zurückzuzucken. Sie wollte Antworten und sie hatte sie verdient!

Dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er stand in einer kantigen Bewegung auf, lehnte sich neben dem Kamin gegen die Wand und starrte hinauf an die Decke, seine Hände hinter sich gegen das Holz gepresst, vermutlich, um sie vom Zittern abzuhalten. Denn das taten sie seit annährend drei Tagen dauernd.

Wut flackerte im Schein der Flammen über seine Züge und wurde anschließend verdrängt von bitterem Hass. Cassie wunderte sich nicht, wieso sie in ihm lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch - er gab sich nämlich nicht die leiseste Mühe, auch nur irgendeine dieser Emotionen zu überspielen.

Sie setzte sich ein Stück auf und lehnte sich gegen den Sessel, um sich nicht den Kopf zu verrenken. "Ich warte."

Sam haderte mit sich, ihr einfach zu zeigen, was in ihm war - ihr die schwarzen Augen zu zeigen, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er sie einfach so heraufbeschwören konnte - oder es ihr zu erklären. So oder so, entweder würde sie so gefasst reagieren wie bei all dem Tumult um sie her ...

... oder Dean würde ihn köpfen, wenn er ihr Angst einjagte. Die einfache Variante fiel also flach.

Er versuchte, seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag zu beruhigen, als er sich auf die Knie sinken ließ und seine Hände auf seine Oberschenkel presste. Selbst das konnte die kleinen Tremore nicht zurückhalten, die auf seine Arme übergriffen und in den Schultern schließlich ein Schaudern verursachten. Er war so aufgeschmissen.

"Wenn du so willst, bin ich ein Junkie auf Entzug", gab er nach langem Schweigen zu, wischte imaginäre Fussel von seiner dreckigen Jeans, mied Cassies Blick, als er fortfuhr: "Auf Entzug von Dämonenblut."

Er hörte sie scharf Luft holen und hob beschwichtigend eine Hand.

"Ich bin ..." er schluckte "... kein Monster."

Kein Monster.

Wenn er es sich nur lange genug einredete, konnte er es vielleicht irgendwann glauben. In ferner Zukunft ...

"Und ich bin kein Dämon", fügte er nur minimal fester hinzu, beinahe verzweifelt nach der Bestätigung in sich selbst suchend, dass es so war.

Er holte nicht sehr weit aus, erklärte nur das Nötigste, was sie selbst über Azazel und seinen Plan wussten, über Mary ... Deals und Pläne ... und obwohl alles in ihm schrie, jetzt das Lügen zu beginnen, war er ehrlich: "Nach Deans Tod ... konnte ich nicht bei Bobby bleiben. Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen und sah nur diesen Mann, den Onkel seit unserer Kindheit und einen Vaterersatz für viele Jahre, der sich im Alkohol verlor. Es war egal, was ich tat, ich konnte ihn nicht stoppen und in mir wurde die Wut immer größer. Schuld kann man nicht mit Alkohol betäuben ... weiß Gott, ich hab's versucht. Ich meine, es war meine Schuld, dass Dean in der Hölle gelandet ist. Wäre ich nicht so ein Schwächling gewesen, hätte verdammt noch mal angewendet, was Dad mir immer und immer wieder eingedrillt hat ... es hätte diesen Deal nie geben müssen. Und dann sollte ich deswegen auch noch Bobby verlieren ... da war so viel Hass ... Selbsthass, Hass auf die ganze Welt und auf Lilith und ..."

Sam brach ab, zog die Knie enger an sich und schlang die Arme darum. Er kam sich so klein vor wie an dem Tag nach Deans Tod. Die Gefühle, die er so lange versucht hatte, zu vergessen, holten ihn ein.

"Ich wusste, dass die Suche nach mir Bobby am Leben halten würde. Es klingt egoistisch und dumm ... ich weiß."

Die hellen Flammen stachen Sam in die Augen, bis sie tränten und dennoch wandte er sie nicht ab. Er konnte Cassie nicht ansehen, wenn er weiter sprach.

"Ruby ... versprach mir Hilfe, wenn ich Lilith töten wollte. Sie war da und ich klammerte mich an jeden Strohhalm, der Deans Opfer nicht unsinnig machen würde. Wenn ich Lilith getötet hätte, hätte ich immerhin etwas Sinnvolles getan ... dachte ich. Und nebenbei klammerte ich mich auch an die Gesellschaft, die sie bot. Die meiste Zeit war ich entweder betrunken oder so erschöpft ... sie hätte mir wohl alles erzählen können und ich wäre darauf hereingefallen. Kein Wunder, dass sie es geschafft hat, mich dazu zu bewegen, Dämonenblut zu trinken."

"Sie hat ...?"

"Ja. Anfangs nur selten. Ich konnte Menschen retten - mehr als je zuvor und es ging mir gut, solange ich nicht zu lange ohne das Blut blieb ... sie redete mir ein, es würde mich stärker machen, meine Kräfte verbessern. Ich könne noch mehr Menschen retten, wenn ich Lilith tötete. Alles nur Lügen. In Wahrheit war es ein schleichendes abhängig machen von ihrem Blut ... schlussendlich war so viel Blut von ihr in meinem Kreislauf, dass ich mit meinen Kräften nichts mehr gegen sie ausrichten konnte. Aber vorher musste ich so dumm sein und Lilith töten ... um damit unwissentlich Luzifer zu befreien."

Sam schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, der inzwischen auf seinen Knien lag. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen ... hätte mitdenken sollen ... aber es war ... einfacher ist nicht das richtige Wort - schmerzfreier. Es war schmerzfreier einfach zu glauben, anstatt zu denken, sich zu erinnern ..."

"Und Lilith ... wie ...?"

"Sie war der erste Dämon und somit das letzte Siegel", erklärte Sam schlicht. "Sie musste 66 von über 600 brechen - und sie war das Letzte."

Schweigen breitete sich unangenehm im Raum aus und auch das Knistern der Flammen half nur wenig, um es zu überbrücken. Irgendwann, als er wusste, dass in absehbarer Zeit keine Reaktion mehr kommen würde, stand Sam auf.

"Ich bin kein Monster, Cassie", murmelte er über die Schulter hinweg, zog im Vorbeigehen die Decke weiter über Deans Schultern, ohne wirklich hinzusehen und vor allem, weil er eigentlich mit seinem tränenverschleierten Blick gar nichts sah.

"Es tut mir Leid", brachte er nur für Dean hörbar heraus - falls er es denn hörte und wandte sich dann zur Tür.

Er brauchte Luft, sonst würden ihm seine Lungen den Dienst quittieren, die nur noch in seiner Brust flatterten.

Selbst wenn Dean wieder hier war - die Zeit ohne seinen Bruder drängte sich in Sams Kopf und hielt ihn fest. Dinge, die er sich nie erlaubt hatte, zu denken, wirbelten in ihm umher.

Angst.

Einsamkeit.

Wut.

Verzweiflung.

Schuld.

Die Welle der Gefühle schien nicht enden zu wollen.

~*~

* * *

_Review please *Hündchenblick aufsetzt*.. nicht das unsere Muse noch davon rennt O-o, stellt euch vor, keine Fortsetzungen *Schreck*  
_

_;9_


	81. Chapter 81

Heute ist Tag der großen Updates *gg* … _Viel Spaß_

Eure Schreiberlinge _Mia_ und _Lia …_

_~*~  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Hier geht unser Dank für liebe Reviews besonders an _**Alex (RinsingSun)**_ wo ich sträflich vernachlässigt habe, mich zu bedanken – verzeih und Willkommen an Bord …

Und einen Mega herzlichen *hug* an **Jadama** *mit Willkommensbanner wink* schön das du dran geblieben bist … wir/ich hoffen dich mit noch viel Getippsel erfreuen zu können ;D

**Anna **und **Kaky** *knuddel* -_ Kaky_, dein Haare raufen hab ich weiter gegeben, *g* eventuell bekomme ich Mia ja dazu ein paar ihrer Sachen hier bei einzustellen (PS: *leise flüstert, da ist auch neues dabei* ^^ aber ich brauche wohl etwas Hilfe *zwinkert* )

* * *

**~*~**

**Teil 81**

**~*~**

Als die klapprige Tür ins Schloss fiel, war es plötzlich gespenstisch still. Selbst das Feuer schien die in der Luft hängenden Worte erst mal verdauen zu müssen. Cassie holte tief Luft, schauderte, und wickelte die kleine Decke etwas fester um sich. Den Blick auf den Kamin gerichtet, ließ sie Sams Worte erneut auf sich wirken.

Das alles klang so was von abgedreht, völlig irre und doch wusste sie, dass es die Wahrheit war. Eine kranke Wahrheit, aber eben keine Lüge. Sam war wie sein Bruder, in Momenten, in denen er sich völlig öffnete, da sah man alles, sah den Schmerz, sah die rissigen Wände um die geschundene Seele.

Was hatten die beiden alles durchmachen müssen?

_„Er starb, um mich zu retten, sie haben ihn vor meinen Augen in Stücke gerissen und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, weil ich zu schwach war, um ihn zu beschützen." _

Es war so unvorstellbar. Dean soll tot gewesen sein? Nach Dämonen gab es auch die Hölle? Luzifer? Die Apokalypse?

_„Ich träume heute noch davon … höre ihn schreien …"_

In Cassie zog sich alles zusammen, sie wollte und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Sam das überstanden hatte. Wie hatte er damit Leben können, wenn sie es schon kaum hören konnte.

Hölle.

Wie es wohl dort gewesen war? Hatte es ihn sehr verändert? War Dean noch der, den sie gekannt hatte?

Ohne es zu bemerken flossen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht, sie kauerte sich zusammen, die Arme auf den Knien und weinte, weinte um Dean, all das, was er aus Liebe ertragen hatte, weinte um Sam und diese grausame Bürde und um all das, was für sie selber vor ein paar Stunden auf den Stufen vor ihrem Haus für immer genommen worden war.

_„Das Blut hat mich stärker gemacht, sicherer … ich brauchte keine Rückendeckung mehr, ich hatte mich selber."_

Hatte sie Angst vor Sam, sie versuchte, das aufgeregte Holpern ihres Herzens zu deuten, aber sie fand nur Trauer darin, Verständnis.

_„Monster - … ich bin kein Monster." _

„Nein Sam … das bist du nicht." Flüsternder Zuspruch, den die Flammen vor ihr gierig verschlangen. Aber der Zweifel in seiner Stimme hatte mehr als klar gemacht, dass er sich selber da nicht ganz so sicher war.

Langsam drehte sie den Kopf, legte ihn auf ihre angezogenen Knie und sah zum kleinen Sofa hinüber, geradewegs hinein in das dunkel glitzernde Grün des Mannes, der dort lag und sie traurig beobachtete.

Kein Wort fiel, das brauchte es auch nicht.

Gefangen im Blick des anderen, gab es in diesem Moment nichts anderes um sie herum.

Langsam stand sie auf, ging hinüber und setzte sich zurück auf den schmutzigen Boden, die Decke halb um die Schulter geschwungen, nahm Deans Hand in ihre, drückte sie an sich, legte ihren Kopf zu ihm auf die Kante des Polsters und verlor sich erneut mit ihm zusammen im Anblick des kleinen Feuers im Kamin.

Dean hatte nie den Mut gehabt, Sam zu fragen - ganz genau zu fragen, wie es gewesen war. Und diesen Wunsch verspürte er jetzt noch weniger denn je.

Das leise Geständnis zu hören: Die Worte und Bilder, die Gefühle von Schmerz und Tod wieder aufwallen ließen. Er konnte es kaum ertragen und zum ersten Mal verstand er, was Sam in Ruby als Zuflucht gesehen hatte und warum er aus Verzweiflung diesen blutigen Weg genommen hatte.

Als Sam damals tot vor ihm gelegen hatte, war einsam nicht mal ansatzweise treffend gewesen und es waren nur Stunden, nicht Wochen und Monate.

Tief in seinem inneren Begriff Dean, dass er schuld daran war, dass Sam sich selbst verloren hatte, und zu dem geworden war, was jetzt zwischen ihnen stand.

_„Monster - …"_, das war Dean und nicht Sam. Wie hatte er seinem kleinen Bruder all das antun können, wo er doch geschworen hatte, ihn zu beschützen.

Er wollte in Cassies Blick ertrinken, wollte sich darin verlieren und einfach nur vergessen, sie in seinen Armen halten und ein anderes Leben führen.

Als sie zu ihm kam, ihm stillen Trost gab, erinnerte ihn der pochende Schmerz in seiner Schulter wieder an das, was Wirklichkeit war. Er war passend für alles, was die Winchesters ausmachte. Kein Glück, keine Liebe, nur Qual, Angst und Einsamkeit, gemischt mit Schuld und Verdammnis.

Nur ab und an, da gab es einen Funken Hoffung, einen kleinen Moment des Friedens.

~*~


	82. Chapter 82

**~*~**

**Teil 82**

**~*~**

Es gab wenige Momente, in denen Sam sich wünschte, er würde rauchen. Jetzt war einer davon. Was er sich davon versprach, war ihm nicht klar, aber es wäre eine Beschäftigung gewesen.

Er lehnte sich gegen die raue Holzwand, spürte kleine Holzsplitter an seinen Handflächen, die nicht den nötigen Gegendruck von ihm bekamen, um sich durch seine Haut zu bohren, die seit wenigen Stunden wie elektrisch aufgeladen war. Hypersensibel bei jeder Berührung, sei es Stoff oder Haut.

Es war nicht vorbei und er hatte keine Energie mehr, die heile Welt vor Cassie oder Dean aufrecht zu erhalten, in die er sich geflüchtet hatte. Ach zum Teufel, er wusste nicht einmal, ob er Cassie wieder in die Augen sehen konnte, nach dem, was er ihr eben erzählt hatte.

Dinge, die nicht einmal Dean wusste und gerade er hätte das Anrecht darauf gehabt, die Worte als Erster zu bekommen.

Er war ein Winchester - egal, was passiert war. Das bedeutete, er hatte es gefälligst zu schlucken und sich zusammen zu reißen, nicht zusammen zu brechen wie ein Teenager im besten Hormonchaos. Ja, er konnte wütend sein, er musste kein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zwingen, aber Gefühlsausbrüche gehörten definitiv nicht zu seinen Möglichkeiten.

Die Härchen in seinem Nacken kribbelten unangenehm, als würde ihn jemand beobachten und er löste die Arme von seinem Halt, um die Hände in seine Taschen zu schieben.

Kurz von dieser Empfindung aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, ließ er seinen Blick in die Dunkelheit schweifen. Die Bäume bildeten eine undurchdringliche Masse aus Schwarz. Ein Tunnel ohne Licht am Ende, der alles Leben verschluckte oder verbarg. Vermutlich war es nur ein Tier - ein Wildschwein oder auch Fuchs. Möglicherweise noch harmloser: Ein Reh.

Nichts, was ihn verrückt machen sollte.

Sam senkte den Kopf, bis er wieder das helle Viereck vor sich auf der Erde erkennen konnte, durch das sich wie ein Gitter die Streben des Fensters zogen. Die Flammen im Kamin flackerten immer noch.

Wie lange würde es brauchen, bis er sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, um gefahrlos zurück zu gehen? Bis er nicht unter jedem schiefen Blick einknickte?

Und Dean ... hoffentlich machte er sich keine Sorgen.

Sam schluckte hart und kämpfte wieder gegen die nahende Welle von Emotionen. Die kalte Luft hatte ihn kurzzeitig abgekühlt und so geschockt, dass er vergessen hatte, warum er geflüchtet war.

Jetzt schlug die Erinnerung ihre Faust wieder in seinen Magen. Glücklicherweise war nichts in ihm, was er hätte erbrechen können.

Seine Schritte führten ihn zum Impala hinüber und ehe er sich versah, hatte er den Kofferraum geöffnet und fingerte in der Dunkelheit herum. Seine Finger streiften kühles Metall, scharfe Klingen und einen immensen Berg von Papier, aber was er suchte, wusste er erst wirklich, als er einen ledernen Umschlag spüren konnte.

Vorsichtig zog er das Journal seines Vaters heraus und damit die einzige Bindung, die er noch zu ihm hatte. Was für Dean seine Lederjacke war, war für Sam dieser Überrest aus der Schrift seines Vaters, die Fäden, die vom vielen Gebrauch dünn geworden waren und trotzdem das Leder einfassten. Das kleine Band mit dem Kruzifix daran, das mehr als einmal als Lesezeichen diente und jetzt warm in seiner geschlossenen Faust ruhte.

Er öffnete die Seiten nicht, sondern presste das Buch schlicht an sein Brustbein, das Kinn darauf gesenkt und sog den daran haftenden Duft ein. Leder, Waffenöl und ein wenig Whiskey füllten Sams Nase.

Schmerzlich drängten sich längst vergessene Momente auf. Sein Dad, der nach einer Jagd zurückkehrte und sich mit einem Glas Whiskey in einen Sessel oder die Couch fallen ließ. Still und ohne etwas zu sagen hatte er dort verharrt, in die Leere starrend.

Unzählige Male hatte Sam sich aus seinem warmen Kokon geschält, den ein erschöpfter Dean nach Tagen der Sorge um ihn herum bot und der endlich die erste Nacht durchschlief, weil er wusste, es war jemand da, der auf sie beide aufpasste. Jemand, der ihm die Last wieder Stück für Stück abnahm.

Und so sehr Sam an Dean hing … er hatte die Stunden genossen, die er dicht an John gekuschelt zugebracht hatte. Einträchtiges, aber ruhiges Schweigen hatte geherrscht. Bei John, weil er ganz offensichtlich verdrängte, was ihm widerfahren war, und bei Sam, der einfach nur schläfrig und froh war und in seinem Alter damals ohnehin kaum ein guter Gesprächspartner gewesen wäre.

Sam lächelte kaum merklich und ließ sich auf den geöffneten Rand der Heckklappe sinken.

Der gleiche Geruch um ihn herum wie jetzt.

Irgendwie hatte dieser intime Moment etwas Tröstliches. Etwas, das er nie mit Dean geteilt hatte. Und genau das brauchte er jetzt: Diesen Augenblick des Abstandes, damit er sich selbst nicht verlor.

Sam schloss die Augen und lauschte in die Umgebung hinein, in sich selbst. Er fand mehr von sich selbst, als er erwartet hatte, nach allem, was geschehen war. Das und die warmen Erinnerungen beruhigten ihn so weit, bis er sich selbst unter Kontrolle hatte. Er fühlte sich nicht körperlich besser; die Übelkeit hatte ihn in ihrem Griff, sein Kopf dröhnte unangenehm und seine Haut schien ein paar Meter zu groß für ihn. Aber die Präsenz, die von John Winchester übrig geblieben war und allen Hass überlagerten, den Sam je gehabt hatte … die Chance auf ein Leben, die er möglich gemacht hatte … gab ihm Ruhe. Ein wenig Zuversicht.

Erst, als das bisschen Licht schwächer wurde und seine Füße langsam aber sicher zu Eisklumpen wurden - wie seine Finger auch - stand er auf und schob das Tagebuch zurück in den Kofferraum. Die Klappe schloss er möglichst leise, weil er ahnte, dass Cassie eingeschlafen war, sonst hätte sie längst Holz nachgelegt.

Im Inneren des Raumes bot sich ihm ein rührender Anblick. Sam hatte seinen Bruder in vielen Situationen erlebt – manches Mal mehr gesehen und mitbekommen, als er wollte – aber Dean hatte sich nie die Blöße erlaubt, neben einem dieser Mädchen den Rest der Nacht zu schlafen, wie er es jetzt mit Cassie tat.

Mehr Vertrauen hätte er ihr nicht entgegen bringen können.

Lautlos verriegelte er die Tür hinter sich und rollte sich anschließend auf dem kleinen Feldbett hinter der Abtrennung zusammen. Mehr Privatsphäre konnte er den beiden anderen nicht ermöglichen und er war zu müde, um die Augen lange offen zu halten. Kaum hatte sein Kopf seinen Arm berührt, war er bereits eingeschlafen.

~*~

_Bis bald … eure Schreiberlinge :) :)_


	83. Chapter 83

Ein herzliches Hallo an alle Leser, die wieder eine etwas längere Wartezeit hinnehmen mussten, ohne uns davon zu laufen … schön das ihr noch da seit *hugs* ^o^

Heute geht es auch gleich mit drei Teilen weiter, von denen wir hoffen, dass sie euch gefallen. Viel Spaß und liebe Grüße

Eure Schreiberlinge. :D :D

* * *

**~*~**

**Teil 83**

**~*~**

Langsam öffnete Dean die Augen, hörte ein leises und gleichmäßiges Atmen neben ihm.

Cassie.

Ihre Hand hielt die seine noch immer locker umfasst und dicht an ihr Herz gepresst. Er konnte ruhig und gleichmäßig ihren Herzschlag spüren, genau wie den warmen Atem, den sie über seine Haut strich.

Er mochte das Gefühl, mochte das vertraute Gefühl in seinem Herzen für sie. Aber er würde sie wegschicken müssen, würde sie mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nie wieder sehen, wenn er sie nicht sogar auf dem Gewissen hatte, mit ihrem überraschenden Besuch mitten in der Nacht.

Dean lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, der nichts mit den Temperaturen im Raum zu tun hatte, es war angenehm warm, das Fieber war aus seinem Körper gewichen und hatte heilender Erschöpfung Platz gemacht. Noch ein, zwei Tage und er würde wieder halbwegs brauchbar sein.

Das Feuer war beinahe ganz runter gebrannt, das Licht in der kleinen Hütte schummerig.

Ganz vorsichtig löste er seine Finger aus Cassies Griff, wartete, bis sie seufzend wieder in Schlaf versank und setzte sich auf.

Man, seine Schulter fühlte sich furchtbar an, aber wenigstens war es halbwegs erträglich, kein versengendes Feuer mehr, was durch seine Adern brannte und das Loch in seinem Rücken gefühlte drei Meter groß machte.

Langsam brachte er seine zerknautschte Gestalt auf die Beine, wickelte die Decke fester um seinen bloßen Oberkörper, schwankte kurz und musste tief durchatmen, bevor er die Augen wieder aufmachen konnte, ohne dass alles Karussell fuhr.

Wo war Sam?

Normalerweise würde er bei ihm sein, Dean nicht alleine lassen.

Ein Stich der Angst durchzuckte ihn, bis er schließlich den braunen Haarschopf halb hinter einem durchlöcherten Sichtschutz vorlinsen sah.

Der kleine Stolperer in der Brust fing sich, auch wenn das Unbehagen blieb.

Umständlich wackelte Dean zum Kamin, die Beine noch schläfrig, legte neues Holz auf die Feuerstelle und schaute für einen Moment den zum neuen Leben erwachenden Flammen zu, wie sie gierig ihr Frühstück verschlangen.

Der Knoten in seinem Magen wurde größer und irritiert fuhr er sich über denselben, als er das leise Wimmern hörte.

Jetzt war klar, was seine Unruhe ausgelöst hatte … genau wie früher. Sam träumte schlecht und er spürte es.

Vorsichtig umrundete er den löchrigen Käse aus altem Holz und blickte hinunter auf die sich unruhig umherwälzende Gestalt, halb verknotet in dünnen Decken.

„Hey", ganz leise.

Dean kniete sich auf den Boden, zwängte sich halb zwischen seinen Bruder und die Wand.

Eine Hand auf der verkrampften Schulter des anderen.

„Sam, shhh … " immer noch flüsternd, um Cassie nicht zu wecken.

Dieser wurde ruhiger, aber etwas stimmte nicht, ganz sanft legte Dean seine Hand auf dessen Stirn und runzelte seine besorgt. Sam hatte wieder Fieber und nicht zu knapp, das Zittern war wieder da und selbst mit viel gutem Willen konnte man die dunklen Flecken im Gesicht nicht unbedingt dem spärlichen Licht hier zurechnen. Sammy hatte einen Rückfall und das waren mehr als schlechte Nachrichten. Die letzten Schübe waren die sprichwörtliche Hölle gewesen und Dean fragte sich, wie er seinen Bruder in seinem Zustand davor bewahren konnte, sich selbst zu verletzen.

Verdammt, er hatte so gehofft, dass das Schlimmste rum war. Aber eine Flucht Hals über Kopf, einen durchlöcherten Bruder, an dem man rumschnippeln musste und stundenlanges Autofahren waren wohl nicht ganz das Wahre, mal abgesehen von diesem Besuch mit dem Boden in Cassies Gästebad.

„D'n - …"

„Hey Sammy, alles okay? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„ … tut weh", das Zusammenrollen in Deans Richtung dabei verlieh den Worten einen noch fahleren Beigeschmack.

Sie waren beide nach den Erlebnissen der letzten Woche über gespielte _„ … ich bin in Ordnung" _- Bekundungen längst hinaus, die Wahrheit war eh mehr als offensichtlich.

Dean griff nach den zitternden Fingern seines Bruders, schloss seine Hand fest darum.

„Du kennst das, okay – ein und aus, du schaffst das."

„Hm - …"

Das würde unschön werden und er würde Cassie brauchen, um das mit Sam durchzustehen. Die Abstände und Länge dieser Attacken waren immer kürzer geworden, vielleicht hatten sie diesmal Glück und es würden nur ein paar wenige Stunden sein.

Niemand im Inneren bemerkte die heimlichen Blicke durch schmutziges Glas, sah das hämische Grinsen auf schadenfrohen Lippen.

Eiskalte Augen verfolgten gierig die junge Frau, die vorsichtig den alten Sichtschutz zu Seite schob und sich neben den Mann auf dem Boden hockte.

Sam Winchester.

Die Schmerzen, die er fühlte würden nichts sein gegen das, was der düsteren Gestalt verborgen im Dunkel der Nacht durch den Kopf jagte.

Er würde ihn langsam in Stücke reißen, nachdem er den anderen seinem Herren übergeben hatte.

Obwohl der Gedanke, zuerst etwas zu spielen, viel interessanter war.

Aber noch war er allein, noch war es zu gefährlich, aber sie würden bald da sein …

Bald …

Und der Schatten verschwand, überließ die Menschen im Inneren dem falschen Glauben der Sicherheit.

~*~


	84. Chapter 84

**~*~**

**Teil 84**

**~*~**

Wie hatte er so dumm sein können? Dämonenblut ... wo war sein Verstand geblieben, als er sich hatte einlullen lassen? Es war nun nicht so, dass Sam massig Erfahrung mit Entzugserscheinungen hatte, aber ihm war klar gewesen, dass sie nicht vorbei waren. Beim letzten harten Entzug hatte er Wochen hinter sich gebracht, in denen er sich kaum aufrecht hielt und war anschließend in den wenigen Tagen im Panikraum so nahe an die Sense des Todes gekommen wie lange nicht mehr.

Ein zweites Mal nicht allzu lange her erneut und jetzt fing es wieder an.

Sein Blut kochte und der Körper, durch den es floss, stand in Flammen. Unruhig presste er den Kopf in die durchlöcherte Matratze und versuchte, seinen Atem an Deans anzupassen.

"Ist schon gut", hörte er es undeutlich neben seinem Ohr und Sam verkniff sich nur mit Mühe ein leises Wimmern. Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein ...! Er wollte sich einfach nur noch verstecken vor der Welt, vor der Apokalypse ... nur verschwinden, um seiner eigenen kleinen Hölle zu entgehen.

Sam zog die Knie so weit an sich heran wie er konnte, ignorierte die verwirrten Decken um sich herum, schlang die Arme um die Beine und legte den Kopf an die Knie. Die Schmerzen verschwanden nicht, aber sie ließen sich ein wenig besser aushalten als lang gestreckt. Vielleicht weil es ihm so das Gefühl vermittelte, eine kleinere Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

'Tut weh' war kein Ausdruck für das, was in ihm tobte. 'Tut weh' war dafür zu gebrauchen, einen Haken in den Arm zu bekommen ... einen Faustschlag, ein paar Hiebe oder Ähnliches. 'Tut weh' war wohl die Lüge, die direkt hinter "Alles okay" gekommen wäre.

"Gott ...!", presste er zwischen den Zähnen heraus und ließ den Schmerz durch sich hindurch laufen, der ihn schüttelte, bevor er seine Hand dazu nutzte, um den Griff um Deans Finger zu erwidern. "-o- ... sorry ..."

Würde das überhaupt jemals aufhören? Wie lange konnte so etwas dauern? Mit welchem Entzug von Drogen war das hier gleichzusetzen?

Was hätte er um Schmerzmittel gegeben ... einfach nur tiefe Taubheit, die alles ausfüllte und sein Denken lähmte. Alles, nur nicht ...

Er konnte den Schrei nicht unterdrücken, als sich seine Eingeweide zusammenkrampften, als würden dutzende Messer hineingestoßen werden.

~*~


	85. Chapter 85

**~*~**

**Teil 85**

**~*~**

Cassie wischte sich versohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Losheulen konnte sie später, aber das Elend mitanzusehen, brachte sie kaum fertig.

Aber sie musste stark sein für die beiden. Dean schien zu wissen, was passieren würde, gab Halt, wenn er gebraucht wurde und war einfach da.

Das konnte sie auch.

Vorsichtig legte sie noch eine Decke auf den zitternden Körper.

Sam schien von innen heraus zu erfrieren, wenn auch im gleichen Moment ein Feuer in ihm wütete.

Ein Schrei. Und ein erneuter Krampf, so stark, dass Sam um sich schlug, beinahe das Bewusstsein verlor, aber eben nur beinahe.

Cassie tat das Einzige, was ihr einfiel, vorsichtig schob sie den Stoffberg beiseite und legte sich neben Sam, hielt ihn mit den Armen umfangen, den Blick dabei entschuldigend zu Dean, der ihr nur verzweifelt zunickte.

Die Kraft, die sie versuchte zu bändigen, war im wahrsten Sinne atemberaubend. Sie versuchte mit Deans Hilfe, Sam daran zu hindern, wild um sich zu schlagen, hielt sein eines Hanggelenk mit allem, was sie zur Verfügung stehen hatte, an seinen Oberkörper gedrückt.

Seinen Kopf umfasste sie mit der anderen, flüsterte ihm atemlos beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Sie konnte den rasenden Rhythmus seines Herzen durch seinen Rücken spüren.

„Shh, komm Sam, du schaffst das!"

Das Schütteln wurde schwächer.

„Wir sind ja da."

Der Krampf hörte auf und erschöpft sank Sam nach einiger Zeit gegen sie, fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der kaum Linderung brachte.

~*~

* * *

Bis bald ... *hugs*


	86. Chapter 86

Und weiter geht es mit einem kleinen Kapitelchen und der Flucht der Jungs.

Ich habe festgestellt, das ich manche Reviews immer noch nicht beantwortet habe *Asche auf mein Haupt* bitte verzeiht mir, es war einfach alles etwas hektisch die letzte Zeit *hugs an alle, die wissen …* besonders an Jadama, Rising Sun, Teena Enya _-wir haben dich auch sträflich vernanchlässigt – so sorry :(_ , Kaky und Anna

Weiter geht's …

Viel Spaß … Eure Schreiberlein Mia und Lia

* * *

**~*~**

**Teil 86**

**~*~**

Dean saß vorsichtig mit der rechten Schulter angelehnt an die schäbige Holzwand in seinem Rücken. Für einen kurzen Moment gestattete er sich, die Augen zu schließen, einfach nur eine Sekunde durchzuschnaufen. Seine Beine taten vom Sitzen weh, brannten unangenehm, aber er hatte keinen Elan dazu, sie auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

Langsam schlug die Erschöpfung wieder zu, drückte ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu Boden. Dean konnte die kleinen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn spüren, denn der Wind, der konstant durch die Ritzen überall pfiff, strich kühl darüber.

Sam hatte wie es schien das Schlimmste überstanden, nach mehr als drei Stunden durchzogen von Schüben mit Fieber, Krämpfen und Schmerzen jenseits von Gut und Böse. Dean war erstaunt über die erneute Intensität, hatte er doch im Stillen damit gerechnet, dass sie den Gipfel überwunden hätten. Aber falsch gedacht.

Langsam öffnete er seine tonnenschweren Augenlieder einen Spalt breit und sah auf den braunen, wild zerzausten Haarschopf hinunter. Sam lag dicht bei ihm, die Stirn leicht am Knie seines Bruders - eine dünne Verbindung zueinander.

Wie viele Nächte hatten sie schon als Kinder genauso zugebracht in irgendwelchen schäbigen fremden Motelzimmern. Sam im unruhigen Schlaf an seinen Bruder gekuschelt, sich nur dort sicher fühlend und Dean daneben, als stiller Wächter mitten in der Dunkelheit.

Die kleine Nervensäge sah einfach fruchtbar aus. Wie weit konnte es noch Bergab gehen mit ihm? Der Junge war innerhalb der wenigen Stunden wieder völlig in sich zusammengefallen, jeglicher spärlich vorhandener Reserven beraubt.

Irgendwie war Dean sich sicher, dass die krause Falte auf Sams Stirn nach all dem bleiben würde. Seit Tagen war sie nicht gewichen, nur um jetzt noch viel deutlicher in die Haut eingegraben zu sein. Zudem war Sam merklich gealtert.

Seine Atmung ging jetzt wieder ruhig, das gleichmäßige Ein und Aus eines Schlafenden.

„Dean, du solltest dich hinlegen, ich bleibe bei ihm."

Der Angesprochene blicke auf, sah in besorgte Augen und schüttelte trotzig den Kopf.

„Komm schon, du brauchst den Schlaf genau wie er, was nützt es, wenn du umfällst, wenn er wieder auf den Beinen ist?"

„Nein … mir geht es gut", mehr bekam sie nicht als Antwort, mal abgesehen von einem sturen Runzeln der Augenbrauen.

„Dean Winchester, hör auf dich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen und leg dich hin. Himmel, das - …", sie zeigte wage hinter sich, um auf das löchrige Ungetüm zu zeigen, das die Bezeichnung Sofa kaum verdient hatte: „Also, du liegst dann etwa zwei Meter neben ihm, als hör auf, hier den Helden zu spielen und mach, dass du hier rüber kommst!"

Keine Reaktion.

„Ich sagte - …"

„Ich habe es gehört und ich sagte – Nein!"

Deans zusammengezogene Augenbrauen rückten noch ein Stück näher zusammen, als er sie brubbeln hörte, irgendwas von dämlichen Holzköpfen und Sturheit.

Das sagte gerade die Richtige.

Ruhig beobachtet er ihr Profil, ließ die Augen über ihren Rücken schweifen, der ihm zugewandt war, folgte den anmutigen Linien unter dem Pullover, hinauf zu ihrem wilden Gestrüpp aus Haaren.

Ein Grinsen huschte über seine Züge, das sich aber ebenso schnell wieder versteckte, als sie zu ihm herumfuhr, ihn halb wütend, halb besorgt anfunkelte und sich daran machte, Sam samt wackligem Bettgestell vorsichtig Millimeterweise Richtung Couch zu ziehen.

„Verdammt Cassie, was soll das, lass den Scheiß!" Dean beugte sich ein Stück vor, jetzt ernstlich verärgert und musste kurz Luftholen, da ihm plötzlich alles vor den Augen verschwamm.

„Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kommt - …", sie schnaufte kurz vor Anstrengung: „Dann kommt der Berg … eben … zu … ihm." Leicht atemlos richtete sie sich auf, blickte triumphierend auf ihre verschobene schlafende Ladung und blitzte dann angriffslustig zu ihrem zweiten Sorgenkind hinüber.

"Erwähne bloß nicht dieses Wort!"

Seine Grumelei ignorierend fuhr sie ihn an: „Hier rüber Winchester, keine Widerrede! Sam läuft dir schon nicht weg, wenn du direkt daneben liegst."

Dean ergab sich, stand langsam auf, streckte seine eingeschlafenen Glieder und schlurfte hinüber zu den beiden.

Zu sagen, dass er sich gerade wie ein alter Mann fühlte, war noch untertrieben. Aber einer, der es nicht verhindern konnte, der bezaubernden Schönheit vor ihm zu erliegen.

Beim Vorbeigehen blieb er kurz vor ihr stehen und verlor sich in ihrem Blick. Seine Hand hob sich wie automatisch, strich federleicht über ihre weiche Haut und dann eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter das Ohr. Seine Finger folgten wie in Zeitlupe den Konturen ihres Kinnes, ehe sein Daumen beinahe schüchtern ihre Lippen streifte und nur Bruchteile später von seinen ersetzt wurden.

In diesem flüchtigen Augenblick war alles gut, gab es keine Schmerzen, keine Angst und keine Furcht, sondern nur Wärme, Ehrfurcht und ganz tief verborgen in seinem Herzen noch etwas anderes …

Sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen umfangen, wich sie zufrieden seufzend zurück.

„Schlaf etwas, ich passe auf euch auf …", leise geflüstert. Kein Hohn klang in ihren Worten, sondern ein ehrliches Versprechen, in das er sich ergab.

Vorsichtig machte Dean es sich so gut es ging auf dem alten Möbel bequem, blickte noch zur Seite in das schlafende Gesicht seines Bruders, der dicht neben ihm lag und schloss die erleichtert die Augen.

„Nacht Sammy."

Ehe er der Müdigkeit nachgab und endgültig im Schlaf versank, spürte er leicht Cassies Lippen auf seiner Stirn, lächelte und wusste, bei ihr war er sicher.

~*~

_Auch wenn unsere Antwortverzögerungen auf eure wunderbaren Mails und Reviews einfach desaströs sind O-o würden wir uns sehr freuen, wenn ihr damit nicht aufhört - *lol*_


End file.
